


Kingmaker 造王者

by imfleur



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, 但他失忆了, 因为一些Valentine相关的原因, 失忆症, 更多的生化恐怖主义, 注意：这文大多数部分还是全年龄的, 而Eggsy对自己蒙在鼓里的状况并不满意, 这是一个Harry活下来了的续集
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfleur/pseuds/imfleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eggsy，我真的不觉得——”Merlin开口又止住话头，因为就在此时，Eggsy一头撞上了个路灯杆子。<br/>对面街角的咖啡店里，读着报纸、把吃到一半的三明治放在盘子里、修长的双腿在桌下恰到好处交叠着的那人，是Harry Hart。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kingmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452360) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 失忆文说实话是我蛮喜欢的一个梗，因为我是个奇怪的人。脑洞：  
> “当Eggsy说“Harry已经死了”的时候，Arthur纠正他说“Galahad已经死了”。所以如果Arthur和Valentine做个了交易呢：不杀Harry，但Valentine会给他打一个有强力遗忘药剂的子弹，保证他的其余部分安然无恙。  
> 在Eggsy走了Tilde胜利的后门之后，Merlin找到了一个消瘦而迷茫的Harry，他完全不知道发生了什么，以及Merlin是谁。想要让自己的老朋友过得更好一些的Merlin给Harry安排了新的工作/公寓/生活，然后让他在这其中过着日子。Merlin有时候会去看看（或者派Roxy去看看），但他大多数时候会让Harry无忧无虑地享受平民的生活。一切照计划进行着，直到Eggsy在一个遥远的小镇上无意中望见一个咖啡店/书店/图书馆里，一个熟悉的男人正在他的午休之中读着约翰·勒卡雷*。不难想象，Eggsy气不打一处来。”
> 
> *约翰·勒卡雷就是《锅匠 裁缝 士兵 间谍》的作者。英国著名谍报小说作家。——译注
> 
> \----------  
> 我决定看Kingsman是在情人节（哈哈）（Valentine’s Day，瓦伦丁日嘛——译者注）和男票一起的，完全料不到掉进了一个新坑。:o 天哪。  
> \----------
> 
> 注：用了个编的地名，这样更容易一些（即Starling，译作椋城——译注）
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 恭贺Kingsman进入热门区！恭贺译者掉入Kingsman大坑！【不  
> 这篇肉不多，不多，不多。不要不爽，真的。这是篇剧情型的。  
> 译者争取每周两更，每更一章~

I.

在他妈的 _康威尔郡 1的_椋城里，只有一个定制裁缝店。而这家店在午饭点当然他妈是关着的。 

Eggsy辛酸地看着那一点都不显眼的店门，店面隐藏在某个窄巷子里，后面的那栋房子长得像刚从《权力的游戏》片场被拎出来似的。椋城是一个海滨小镇，不像圣艾格尼丝2那么大，但也不是一个只有一条街的破地方：这里有餐厅，邮局，整齐排列的斜顶住宅……一切景象都昭示着这是个旅游胜地，随便按下快门都仿佛能拍下属于古旧中世纪的画面，只要你能无视华而不实的旅游店面和穿着冲锋衣的观光客。椋城保持了其古典雅致，但在Eggsy看来，如果旅游业从天平的那头消失不见，整个城可能就并没有办法过活……但至少，这里还有个裁缝店。 

门上并没有写店名：店主人显然觉得，只要在玻璃上印上银色的“裁缝”，底下再印上“定制”就够了。没有写营业时间，什么都没有。Eggsy一瞬间想要破门而入，抢走那对袖扣，再把钱放在款台边上。但他还是忍住了，因为他妈妈坚持要让他的袖子这样。他叹了口气，急忙转过身去，对他晃来晃去的袖口挑三拣四起来。也许店主是个赶时髦的瘦削年轻人，穿着细条纹的裤子，裤腿裁得能让人看到花花绿绿的袜子。 

恐怖分子赶紧滚蛋吧。怎么会有人藏在 _康威尔_ 啊？那些在加勒比海岛上有避难所的，或者海底总部的恐怖分子都怎么了？至少Valentine在白雪皑皑的不毛之地有个山体当要塞，里面有好些手下给他使唤—— _这_ 才是正常的反派作风，尽管Eggsy得承认他并没有多少对付反派的经验。

Eggsy把手放进了剪裁恰到好处的口袋，忽略着脑中回荡的那熟悉的低语，上流的口音温柔地苛责他搞坏了接缝。而后他在街上一路闲逛，努力不让脚跟在地上拖拖拉拉。 

Merlin在他的耳朵里说：“Eggsy，想必现在有比袖扣更重要的事情要你关心。” 

“我袖子觉得别扭，管他怎么着都是你的错吧，啊？”Eggsy念叨着，“把这些破玩意弄成 _一次性的_ 能怎么着你。” 

“可是在袖扣里放一个迷你除颤器已经不能算是个小小的奇迹了，”Merlin内心有些受伤地低声抱怨着 “你还得想办法把它做成能重复充电的。如果每次你们这些混蛋特工说‘好的，这设备不错，但 _还能_ 更好’的时候我能拿到一便士，那我现在早都 _富可敌国_ 了——” 

“就说那么一句。我需要新的袖扣。不用马上。如果那万恶的店主在的话。” 

“但是任务——” 

“那家伙已经钻到地底下去了，咱都知道他过会儿就会冒出头来的。他哪儿也去不了的。谷歌表示离这他妈 _八百里远_ 也没第二家裁缝店。这男的有可能只是出去买个三明治而已。或者姑娘。”Eggsy加了一句，因为Lancelot很 _坚定_ 地开始要求 _一切_ 都要性别平等，这有可能是作为唯一女Kingsman骑士的一种反抗。“这城就那么一小点。打赌他或者她就在哪路口边上。” 

“Eggsy，我真的不觉得——”Merlin开口又止住话头，因为就在此时，Eggsy一头撞上了个路灯杆子。 

对面街角的咖啡店里，读着报纸、把吃到一半的三明治放在盘子里、修长的双腿在桌下恰到好处交叠着的那人，是 _Harry Hart_ 。 

Harry在不戴Kingsman发放的眼镜时总是会显得老一些，但除此以外，他一如既往地完美无缺，这一次穿着鸽子灰的三件套，一块淡紫色的手帕放在西服口袋里，他优雅的手指翻页翻到一半，抬头瞥见Eggsy咒骂着倒下后便僵住了。他叠起报纸放在椅子上后站起了身，动作一如既往地利索，而后快步走到街对面的Eggsy身边。 

“我的老天爷。你还好吗？”Harry伸出一只手，却被Eggsy拨到一边，他自己费劲地站了起来，瞪大了眼睛。甚至他的 _声音_ 也……这肯定是Harry，那能穿透玻璃的口音干脆清晰得让BBC播音员都能感激涕零。 

“哦 _我日_ 。这他妈怎么回事？” 

Harry眨了眨眼。“抱歉？” 

然而Eggsy已经准备挥拳揍他了，一拳把迷茫还有那种微妙的好奇眼神从Harry· _他妈的_ ·Hart那张帅脸上揍得没影，因为 _苍天在上_ 这万恶的混蛋这么久了 _一直都_ 活着。在Eggsy埋葬他悼念他缅怀他，试着继续向前看的时候，Harry居然 _还有胆_ 显得他根本……没认出来……Eggsy…… 

“ _Eggsy_ ，”Merlin的声音在Eggsy的耳边如同天崩地裂，Eggsy从未听过的这般语气让他向后踉跄了一大步。“ _听我说_ 。Harry。失忆。了。因为Valentine。还有。不要。试图 _唤醒_ 他的记忆。天知道这样会造成什么伤害。我还在分析那个子弹。懂吗？” 

Eggsy颤抖着深呼吸了一次，又一次，而由于，好吧，他 _确实_ 在这段时间 _学到了点_ 怎么做个绅士，于是硬挤出了一个微笑。“对不起。走路没长眼睛。磕了一下，还有点吓着了。” 

“肯定的啊，”Harry说，扬起了一边眉毛，就那么一下，每次Eggsy说出什么奇怪的话来他都会这样，仿佛Harry在小心翼翼地清理着他以前的认知似的。曾经这会让Eggsy笑逐颜开。而现在，望上一眼都会让Eggsy瞬间头晕目眩。 

“你得小心点。这边街上有时候可能有点路滑。” 

“嗯，好的。”Eggsy很快，非常快地想及时全身而退，但好奇、恐惧和怀疑和在一起，让他在原地动弹不得。“呃。你在这做什么呢？”他脱口而出，因为，Merlin啊，即使把失忆子弹和Valentine的事放在一边，Eggsy的嘴有的时候也会自己跑火车，尤其是在轻微脑震荡的时候。 

在他的耳朵里，Merlin大声夸张地叹了口气，但是Harry微微偏了偏头，更近距离地观察着Eggsy。Eggsy着急地补了一句：“我是说，你穿着……这套装不错啊，有棱有角的，不像是椋城本地货。” 

“啊，”Harry浅浅一笑。“我也这么觉得。我猜是萨维尔街做的，你这身？料子不一般啊：我觉得我以前没见过这种的。” 

“嗯。是啊。我的裁缝呃。比较不错。” 

“但是你少了一副袖扣。” 

“是啊，”Eggsy说道，努力避免下意识提高声调：在耳机里，Merlin正缓慢地呼吸着，根据Eggsy现已颇丰的经验判断，意味着Merlin正在慢慢从一数到十。由于Merlin数到“九”就意味着他已经开始准备用他预设好的“温柔”模式对待他了，于是Eggsy着急地又说，“呃，我说不定该走了。” 

“别开玩笑了，你这一身都没穿全。”Harry说，语气里有一丝责备，这让Eggsy急着想辩解。 

“它们，啊，坏了。意外。想买副新的，但是街那头的裁缝店关门了。所以。” 

“ _Eggsy_ ，”Merlin低吼着，有可能已经数到了十一或者更多，Eggsy花了点时间才让自己恢复理智，尽管Harry正盛情难却地看着他。 

“你恐怕正好赶上了裁缝的午休时间。但如果你愿意跟我一起喝杯咖啡的话，我确信我们可以解决问题的。我很高兴能见到一个了解西装的年轻人。Harry Hart，”Harry说，伸出了手，Eggsy无力地握了握，浑身又是一阵头晕目眩。 

“我，嗯。很高兴认识你。但是。我其实，嗯。真的。得走了。”Eggsy尽力了，他真的尽力了，但最终Harry还是包起了他的三明治，最后呷了一口茶，并且坚持要和Eggsy一起走去店里，尽管Eggsy口中仍抗议地嘟囔着。 

因为……妈的，管他什么Merlin之怒……Eggsy很 _想念_ Harry，即使是这个样子的Harry，看上去奇怪地半吊子，像是Kingsman版Harry的不完整副本。他们就快要到店门口的时候，Eggsy终于发觉他身上到底少了些什么： _这个_ Harry没有了那种盘踞在身边的淡然自若，没有了那种优美的、杀手般的自信。 

这个Harry很放松，仍然十分儒雅而镇定，但他已经……他再也不会如一头黑豹般游走了，Eggsy想，仿佛他周遭的世界正在重新洗牌：这个Harry很……平凡。仅是庶民而已。 

Eggsy又一次变得垂头丧气，在Harry打开门锁并让门大开着时犹豫不决地发着呆，直到Harry温柔地说道：“您先请，先生。”那句 _先生_ 打败了他，Eggsy之后会跟Merlin说，告诉他这可是从 _Harry Hart_ 的口中说出来的，因为Eggsy也是人类，他也有极限。 

他进了去。 

店面很小，没有成衣在售，但是一大排橡木制的宽抽屉里，华贵的酒红色丝绒上陈列着大量熨烫整齐的衬衫、领带和袖扣，红木的收款台后面挂着一幅油画，画面上是一只猎犬，款台旁边那扇紧闭的门似乎是通向里屋的仓库以及店的楼上。一小盆蕨类植物摆在一个上了锁的木头钱箱和一个小小的不锈钢名片夹，里面有一叠白色的名片。面向街道的落地窗令自然的光线照进屋子，在那盆植物上投下斑驳的树影。橡木抽屉旁边一扇半开的门后仿佛是个试衣间，里面有个假人，三面不同角度的镜子，旁边放着一把椅子，椅垫上还有一团卷尺。 

当Harry转过身去查看袖扣时，Eggsy拿出手机偷拍了一张，用Snapchat3发给了Roxy，外加了一句“卧了个槽”作为描述。他本期待她立刻打电话来，但却反而杳无音讯，着实可疑。并且，由于Eggsy十分肯定Roxy现在正在休息而且一点也不忙，所以他觉得更他妈不靠谱了。 

Eggsy还在死盯着他的手机时，Harry从高处的抽屉中拿出了一个黑色天鹅绒的托盘，把几个袖扣在上面排成一排。“要不从这里头选一个？” 

“嗯好啊。”Eggsy心不在焉地说，因为Roxy歪打正着地在这时候给他发来一个Snapchat。她耸着肩膀，似乎在她的客厅里蜷缩着，她的狗狗正从她的肩头偷看着她的手机屏幕。 

这只能说明一个问题。叫做Eggsy是最后一个知道的。 

又是如此。 

“一秒钟。” 

他转过身去背对Harry，在Snapchat上自拍下了“叛徒”的嘴型，然后发了回去。然后他把手机塞进了口袋里，又硬挤出一个笑容，他的耳朵里Merlin正念叨着什么“年轻人啊”还有“愚蠢的即时消息软件”“推波助澜着正经拼写的死亡”。“抱歉，我姐姐。” 

“不着急。” 

Eggsy假装看了看那些袖扣，而不是直勾勾地盯着Harry左侧眉毛旁边的那道伤疤，那皱起来的瘢痕组织仿佛是有人在Harry光滑的白皮肤上画了一道。Eggsy突然又怒火中烧了起来。天哪。Valentine死得太早了。 

自然地，Harry发觉到他正试图不盯着那里看，而后他的笑容变得有些揶揄。“一场遭遇的纪念品。” 

“真的吗？”Eggsy不禁问道。 

“老天爷啊，Eggsy。”Merlin嘀咕了一句。 

“最可怕的遭遇，”Harry说道，但并没有细讲，眼神又回到了那些袖扣上。“绿色的怎么样，配你美丽的眼睛？” 

“啊。”Eggsy机智地答道，因为Harry _Hart_ 似乎是在调情。跟他调情。而他不知道是要闪电般地逃跑，还是待在这里看着自己曾经对世界的认识付之一炬。他很有可能都脸红了，因为Eggsy在Harry相关的问题上从来都毫无自制力，无论是让他的人生整个大翻转，还是痛揍一顿他的继父，又或是被绑在铁道上、听着一辆火车呼啸而过。 

而由于Eggsy终于，终于，差不多是能凝视他一会儿了，他 _现在_ 才注意到Harry， _这个_ Harry身上还有哪里不对。Harry Hart曾经是个右利手。这个Harry更偏爱他的左手，而右手却已经揣在了外套的口袋里。 

“那就绿色的那个吧，”Eggsy说道，只是为了给自己赢得些时间，然后他问，“你自己亲手裁衣服吗？” 

“可惜的是，”Harry慢慢走到钱箱和刷卡机旁边，那是这雅致的屋中唯一一个肉眼可见的现代科技产品，“我有一个助理帮我做这些。但我自己采购布料，当然了，还有帮客户确定剪裁和版式。” 

“我想着什么时候来试意见呢。你看上去肯定干得不错。”Eggsy说，在递上Kingsman信用卡的时候，仔细地盯着Harry的手。就是这个——出现了。Harry拿枪的那只手出现了一次轻微的，几乎看不出来的抖动。 

Valentine死得 _确实_ 太早了。 

“你什么时候想约个时间就打电话来吧。”Harry把袖扣放进了一个丝绒的小包里，用一个样式简洁的小黑盒子包好，那上面还系着一个银色的蝴蝶结。他把这些连同收据、信用卡和一张名片一起递了过去。“我会很乐意的。” 

在 _乐意_ 这个词上他有些许的强调，没错就是那一闪念间：Harry在试探Eggsy。 _Harry_ 在 _试探_ _Eggsy_ 。“没问题，”Eggsy说道，准确一点来讲，是叫道。然后他一溜烟走了，以防自己做出什么大蠢事来，比如说约Harry出去，或者跪在他的膝间—— 

没错。他整个人都不好了。 

II.

在发了十二轮Snapchat之后，Roxy终于屈尊回拨了电话。“你就一混蛋，”她立刻说道，因为他们的友谊就是如此。 

“你 _知道_ 这事，对不对？他妈的 _见鬼了_ 。”Eggsy已经龟缩进了他的房间，鞋子被踢到一边，西服挂在挂衣钩上，领带松着，整个人摊在床上，用一杯加了冰块的威士忌敷着太阳穴。“你和他妈的 _Merlin_ 。等等。我不是故意要那么说的。我故意的吗？你和Merlin有没有什么——” 

“你就是一混蛋，”Roxy重复道，尽管她这一次有点被逗乐了。“不，我们之间没什么，如果我们有什么的话，也跟你没关系。我就是时不时给他干点零活。” 

“比如说 _盯梢Harry Hart吗？_ ” 

“听我说，”Roxy十分肯定地说，“Merlin觉得Harry现在的心理状况比较微妙。不仅仅是那个子弹的事，知道吗？在他被那玩意爆头之前，他 _确实_ 血洗了 _整个教堂_ 。” 

“怎么微妙了？” 

“我就那么一说，”Roxy敷衍道，“有可能，只是有可能，这样会对他比较好。让Harry就像现在这个样子，而不是试图‘唤醒他的记忆’。你没看到他的手吗？” 

Eggsy闭上了双眼。“看到了啊。那到底怎么回事？” 

“Merlin觉得可能是神经损伤。或者甚至是大脑损伤。子弹里头不知道是什么东西导致的。你真的觉得这样……好吗？让Harry回来？知道他到底做了什么？知道他再也不能好好开枪？” 

“我确信他两只手都能使，”Eggsy说完哼了一声，意识到自己刚说了什么之后把脸埋进了枕头。“ _我是说_ ——” 

“滚吧你，”Roxy淡定地说，“Merlin跟我说你对Harry有感觉的时候我跟他说他在搞笑。” 

“闭 _嘴_ 。” 

“不论你的问题在哪，”Roxy无动于衷地继续说，“和Merlin谈谈，和我没用。又不是 _我_ 要把这搞成秘密大事件的。” 

“你可以告诉我，”Eggsy说，仍然有些忿恨，觉得毫无理由地遭到了背叛。即使是Merlin叫Roxy保密，她也不应该瞒着他。“我们是哥们啊，对吧？” 

“我们是 _Kingsman_ _特工_ ，”Roxy纠正道，不过她的语气还是有所缓和。“Eggsy。你认识Harry才多久，啊，几个月？Merlin都认识他 _好多年了_ 。我觉得他能这么做也不容易。就那么一说。” 

“拜你所赐，现在我 _不仅_ 很不爽 _而且_ 还有罪恶感了。” 

“不用谢。”Roxy酸溜溜地说完，挂了电话。 

Eggsy盯着他酒店房间的天花板，对着水泥墙上细细的裂缝发着呆。直到五分钟后，Merlin的声音在他的耳朵里响起：“你是个白痴。” 

“谢了，Merlin，你要知道你说的话对我来说举足轻重呢。” 

“我是准备在最后告诉你的，”Merlin有点怨念地说，“在Harry好了之后。” 

“那要是他没好呢？” 

“那他就不是Harry，”Merlin说完，又改口道，“不完全是。至少不是你认识的那个。” 

“人不会就这么变的啊。” 

“ _还有，_ ”Merlin又补充道。“你在康威尔是有任务的。还是你把这也给忘了？” 

“我还盯着呢，成不？ _别急_ 。没人在康威尔造出个超级反派大本营。我赌他只是在某个小城里避避风头。我去转几圈，他早晚会冒出来的。或者直接人间蒸发到伦敦。我说，他是要炸地铁来着吧？在康威尔干不成吧可能。” 

“我可能是应该让Lancelot来执行这个任务的。”Merlin咕哝着，在事情没按他预设发展的时候他立刻就会变得欠抽。Eggsy自顾自地傻笑了一会儿，然后才清醒过来。 

“不管是对他神经……还是脑子的伤害……那是永久的吗？” 

“我不知道。我们还在测定子弹里的成分。我在Valentine的数据库里找过，但是那样慢得很，什么都加密得严严实实的。” 

“我能帮上忙吗？” 

“干你的活吧。”Merlin急躁地说。“我 _说过了_ 我在继续做这事。” 

“我的意思是，”Eggsy固执地说道，“我赌你肯定让Roxy去看过Harry，没错吧？所以让他见到他以前认识的人肯定啥事没有。你瞅啊。你肯定见过他没错吧？在哪啊？”Eggsy好奇地问着,“你找着他是在肯塔基还是什么别地儿啊？” 

“在山里，说实话是，”Merlin快速地说道。“在你和公主混熟的时候，我放了其他的人质。Harry是其中之一——他晕头转向的……甚至不知道自己的名字。他吓坏了。”Merlin放慢了语速。“我从来没见他吓到过。那是头一次。” 

“你……可以告诉我的。”Eggsy弱弱地说，满心都是罪恶感。 

“我有我的考虑，”Merlin简短地说道。“再有，我觉得让Harry保持现在这样更好。他已经有够多的敌人了。如果所有人都觉得他死了，他在这方面会更安全的。给他时间让他恢复吧。还有，Lancelot说Harry很满足于他现在的生活。” 

“那说不定是因为他觉得这是他知道的全部东西了，”Eggsy反驳道，因为在 _他_ 去到Kingsman之前， _他自己_ 也基本上只能满足于他已有的生活。虽然说，肯定有不好的一面，但也有好的一面：他的妈妈，他的小妹妹，还有他的朋友。他一直觉得 _没更糟糕不错了_ ，所以他一直没什么意见。 

他再也回不去那样的生活了。在加入Kingsman之后。 

“就随它去吧，Galahad，”Merlin十分肯定地说，之后犹豫了一下，又加了一句，“或者，如果你真的 _必须_ 插手的话…… _不要_ 马上搞砸。” 

“你对我的信任真是……一直都在给我惊喜，谢了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. 康威尔郡 Cornwell，英国的一个郡。
>   2. 圣艾格尼丝 St Agnes，康威尔郡的一个海滨城市。
>   3. Snapchat 一个被墙了的聊天软件，聊天形式为互相发送自拍或照片并在其上添加简单的文字作为描述，阅后即焚。
> 



	2. Chapter 2

1.0.

Harry Hart在一天的一天的开始通常会先喝杯茶，而且是伯爵茶，水温烧得恰如其分，茶叶在壶中侵泡五分钟，少量牛奶，不加糖的那种。茶具可能确是有些华贵了：则武牌1纤薄的雪白色骨瓷，仅有浅浅的金边，那是唯有日本工匠制作才有的优雅；被喝空的杯子被放回托碟上时，二者相碰会发出精致的轻响。

裁缝店楼上的屋子和店面本身一样，光线明亮而通风，向外能看得到布满鹅卵石的宁静街道。在椋城的生活节奏是很慢的，甚至在旅游旺季也是如此，这很适合Harry。虽说一个康威尔小城也许并不是开定制裁缝店的最佳地点，但他的客流出奇地稳定。而重点是，他的生活十分惬意，存款也多得出奇。

早餐是面包片，和一个煮得很嫩的鸡蛋。Harry把碗碟在他的小厨房里洗净烘干之后，扫了一眼冰箱十分崭新、一个冰箱贴都没有的表面，而后回到了整齐的屋内。屋子里的家具十分典雅，是复古的橡木做的而并非现代风格。古旧的壁炉旁放着波斯地毯，地板是木制的，炉台上方挂着另一幅油画，是一批红棕色的纯种马在草原上奔腾。

 _皇族的运动啊_ ，Harry想着，皱起了眉头，他的太阳穴处起了些微的疼痛。他用掌根揉搓着头部，直到疼痛褪去，这现在是他的一个习惯了，然后走去换下他的睡衣。今天是清新的蓝色衬衫，天蓝色的，不太鲜艳，外加一身黑色的条纹西装。外套的剪裁是更现代一些的偏长款，有垫肩和优雅的收腰。

Harry把花体的“休息中”标志翻过去，让店面开始营业，然后捡起从一早就开始不停从派信口送进来的报纸和信件，慢慢走向柜台的同时把它们按顺序理好。把税率通知放在柜台、广告扔进垃圾箱之后，Harry打开了笔记本电脑银色的盖子，查起了今天的电子邮件。

一封来自他的助理Amelia，提醒他自己一个星期后将会和母亲一起去度假。又一封垃圾邮件，Harry删掉了它。然后，十分奇怪的是，这封信来自Emrys2，那位身着裁剪利落的黑色套装、神情严肃的高个男子，Harry是在……在那场事故中见到他的。

 _亲爱的Harry：_  
_希望你一切都好。生意怎么样？_  
_我在网上看到了这个广告，觉得你可能会感兴趣——是一个托斯卡尼 3的历史回顾展，在费城艺术博物馆。飞机票现在价钱挺合适的，我还有个朋友在airbnb上有个房子可以租，点这里可以看。评价不错哦！建议你去看看。_  
_祝好，_  
_Emrys_

Harry查了查那个展览，心不在焉地揉了揉下巴，然后看了眼那房子的租金，单纯是处于礼貌，而后快速地写了封回信，感谢Emrys发来的链接，并且告诉他自己会考虑一下的。他写好账单寄出去，然后打开了当天的报纸，扫了一眼头条。

 _ **神秘事件正在继续**_ ，泰晤士报的头版咆哮着。两个月前国家元首们被大规模谋杀，调查至今进展全无。这一事件不仅震惊世界，而且还让全球经济滑向了崩溃的边缘。之后开始了草率的竞选，与此同时世界末日之类的阴谋论火了起来。

Harry不寒而栗地翻了一页。恐怖的大屠杀，自己的突然失忆，然后重新出现在一个装潢精美、隐匿于山林的水泥牢房里，这一切在时间上完全吻合。他毫不怀疑这一切是有些关联的，从Emrys认真的解释来看。可一个裁缝跟世界上最大谜题之间，又能有什么联系呢？

他咽下一声叹息，而后仔细读起了报纸的头版，然后是第二版。在他读到第三版的时候，门铃轻柔地响了一声。

是昨天的那个年轻人，E. Galath先生，他的信用卡上是这么写的。今天的他和之前一样穿戴整洁，深灰色的布料上有白色的细线纹路，翻领很薄，仍然是用那种特别的材料制作的。裁得很高的袖口十分新潮，腰那里逐渐收拢得很自然。这一身在Galath先生身上十分养眼，尤其是硬挺的白色领口。可之后，Harry发觉，这位好看的年轻人穿很多衣服都会很好看的。

“又见面了，”Galath说，面带可人的笑容，而后出现了，他眼神中的那种好奇，也并非警惕，又并非失落。这让Harry想起了自己在问Emrys他姓名的时候，Emrys的神情。他忘记了自己姓甚名谁，自己的 _过往生命_ ，而现在他用毕早茶之后发现，这位年轻人从昨日开始的奇怪行为有些事出有因了。

“早晨好啊，”Harry说道，并非刻意却又笑脸相迎，然后从柜台后面站起了身。“有何贵干？”

“我腾出了点时间，”Galath说道，口音里叛逆的乡村气混着故意作出的标准英语，显得格外迷人。“想着你是不是能有时间给我量一下。”

“当然了，”Harry答道，愉悦之情溢于言表，因为他昨天一整天都在想这事，自从Galath离开他的店里之后：想着这将会是多么的…… _愉快_ ，能给这位年轻人裁些配得上他的衣服。“这边请，Galath先生。”年轻人眨了眨眼，于是Harry补充道：“我从你的卡上读到的。”

“哦。哦那个啊。”Galath从柔软的双唇间挤出一个勉强的微笑。正是因此，Harry决定让他的逻辑稍微靠边站一点。

“除非……我以前叫你什么？”Galath惊讶得眼睛亮了起来，Harry解释道：“两个月前我出了点……事故，失去了记忆。这会让老朋友受惊的，是不是？”

“ _噢_ ，”Galath深吸了一口气，而Harry对之后发生的一切毫无准备：喜悦如同狂潮般席卷了Galath，让他的双颊染上了粉红色，不自觉地咧开了嘴角，露出美丽的笑颜，他黑框眼镜后那漂亮的绿眼睛里闪烁的全是欢喜；他的身板甚至都一下直了起来，如同一朵花朝向了太阳。

如果Harry之前还暂且没有被这位奇怪的年轻人吸引，他现在也该被迷住了，而且……也许Harry应该从中读出些其他的什么。Galath是如此的激动，仿佛一只小狗得到了少得可怜的奖赏。Harry以前 _确实_ 认识Galath。他们至少应该算得上是朋友。

“我猜对了吗？”Harry还是问出口了，因为他是一名彻头彻尾的绅士，而绅士从不浮想联翩。

“嗯。对了！是啊。对了。我的意思是，你也认识我的一个朋友。Erm。”Galath偏了偏头，犹豫着，几乎是在检查自己的记忆。“那个瘦家伙，叫Em……Emrys？”

Galath有些口齿不清，这对一个自称朋友的人来说奇怪得很，但Harry还是点了点头。“还有他的侄女，Roxanne。”

“是。我的还有Roxanne，我们是好朋友。”

“‘Roxanne和我’，”Harry几乎是自动地纠正道，然后在Galath眨眼的当儿咳了起来。“我的错。习惯的力量。”

“没有，只是……哦 _天哪_ ，”Galath苦笑着说，“我甚至都有点想念你这个样子了。对不起啊，我可能有点像跟踪狂之类的。”

“你也是圈里人吗？”Harry好奇地问，从椅子上拿起了卷尺，仔细观察着Galath。Galath脱掉了西服外套之后，把它挂了起来，而不是随便地搭在了椅子上。

Galath在一瞬间的茫然过后笑出了声。“ _哦_ 。你是说做衣服吗。算是吧，我做的更多是销售，”他解释道，冲Harry大大咧咧地笑着。Harry完全相信他的说法。这位迷人的年轻人甚至可能把冰块卖给爱斯基摩人。

“你们公司有你可真是幸运啊，”Harry念叨着，在第一次触碰到Galath手臂的时候舔了舔嘴唇，他的手抚过精良布料的衬衫，那下面精瘦的肌肉线条只有运动员之类的才能拥有。在量胳膊，肩膀，腰部和臀部的时候，他都不禁让自己的手停留得久一些，久得几乎都快要有些失礼了。

“你应该跟我老板讲的，”Galath俏皮地说道，脸颊愈发地红了，但依然沉着冷静。他很想快点更进一步，很想用手掌抚过Galath裤腿间那针脚细密的接缝，很想停留得比他需要得更久一点……但那样就会太过于……无礼了。

于是Harry量完了尺寸，记好了笔记，问了常规的版型、建材、布料和其他偏好相关的问题。与此同时，他努力不盯着Galath看得太久——他穿上外套时候恰到好处的小心和流畅的动作。有人改造过这个年轻人，训练过他，甚至是帮他穿衣打扮。有那么一瞬间，Harry的内心甚至起了一点嫉妒。

“一个销售想要竞争对手的衣服，着实有些奇怪啊，”Harry大胆地说道，Galath此时似乎并不着急要走出试衣间。试衣间很小，再小也不过如此了。从Galath那有些苦涩又有些遮掩的笑容看来，Harry现在的行为所说明的一切是他自己根本捉摸不透的，这让他略微有些气恼。

“我们不那么较劲，”Galath有些敷衍地说，“况且到处做点调查也没什么坏处啊。”

“我们是怎么认识的？”Harry问道，这一次是真的好奇了。Galath微微眯起眼睛的时候，他自顾自地苦笑了一下。“有时候我觉得很遗憾，很清楚到了这个年纪，之前也过了那么多年，而这两个月以来一切都从零开始。我甚至都不记得我 _爹娘_ 了，”Harry有些忧伤地说，“还有我的兄弟姐妹，谁都不记得了。”

Galath的表情变得温柔了许多，眼神却仍然顾忌着写什么，而后他探过身去，温暖的手心拍了拍Harry的手肘。“说起来。我们认识是因为我有一次倒了霉，是你让Emrys拉我入伙的。他是我老板，”Galath画蛇添足地补了一句，于是现在一切的轮廓变得更加清楚明白起来。“在你帮我脱身之前我是个问题少年。所以我当真感激不尽。还有，如果你不介意有人陪的话，我会时不时来瞅瞅，看看你过得怎么样。”

“我会很乐意你过来的，”Harry说，尽管现在他有些失落了起来。因为那种情感大概是感激之情，没有更多了。而有那么一瞬间，他感觉有些茫然，太阳穴又开始隐隐作痛。“你是在椋城出差吗？”

“可以这么讲。我打算来找个熟人的，但他不见了。所以我还在这到处溜达。”

“我说不定能帮得上忙。椋城是个小地方，大家互相都认识。”很奇怪的是，尽管所有椋城人都对这间无名氏的裁缝店十分熟悉，Harry本人却显然是初来乍到。也许他一直有些离群索居吧：至少，Harry对城里的大多数的旅游业倾向并无一丝好感。

“不用了，我自己行。不过谢谢你想帮我。”好像忽地意识到自己忘记了似的，Galath放下了他的手，脸又有些泛红。“我会时不时过来一下的，好吗？”

“你要在城里待多久？”

“不知。有可能再有一天，或者更久点儿。”

“说不定我们可以一起吃顿晚饭，”Harry建议道，“海边那里有个好地方，是个老酒吧，牛排和布丁都不错。叫 _休战协定_ 。”

“好啊。七点行不？”Galath看起来又激动不已。

“七点钟可以。到时候见，Galath先生。”

“啊，”Galath几乎是往后缩了缩身子，“其实，你应该叫我‘Eggsy’。”他说出口的时候仔细地看着Harry，但Harry只是冲他眨了眨眼。多奇怪的名字啊。

“Eggsy，”他默默地重复了一遍，“我们今晚见。”

2.0.

生意做得很慢，搞得Harry度日如年。他把时间花在读报纸上，读完之后接着上网看新闻。美国似乎决定缩短选举的时间，只给说客的演讲们留了一个月的时间。没有辩论，没有互相诽谤。

现在看来，选举的最终战会在希拉里·克林顿和兰德·保罗4之间展开。Harry又看了一会儿美国选举的社评，直到它们都开始变得没意思了起来，才又切回到讨论两个月前那场“全球大暴走”的文章上。大规模的精神失常很有可能是由于已故的Richmond Valentine发放的新型SIM卡所致。另一方面，根据Emrys所言，Harry在他受到影响之后只是失忆，已经算得上是走运了。

Harry空洞地看着屏幕，一只手托着腮。他记得自己经过那些血染的长廊，他是在Emrys把他拖进飞机棚之前从一阵眩晕之中瞥见的。那些 _尸体_ ，苍天啊。看上去就像是末日大灾变已然降临了。他们还用Emrys的飞机接回了Roxanne——而后Harry对Emrys的印象从“奇葩的男仆”变成了“怪里怪气的亿万富翁”，在Emrys给了他一杯威士忌让他压压惊之后。

他睡了过去，然后在他的店里醒来，Roxanne恳切地在一边清理着，脸上带着尴尬的笑容。之后她有些结结巴巴地解释起了来龙去脉，然后打开了电视，这时候Harry才终于明白过来，有那么几个小时，整个世界疯魔成了人间地狱。Harry自己也不例外。

五点钟的时候，Harry关了店，快速地洗了个澡，换上了干净的衬衫和不那么正式一点的套装。套装他选的是灰绿色的合身短款，双排扣的，两边还有边衩。考虑了一下之后，他把领口最上面的两个扣子解开，看了看自己在镜子里的倒影，又纠结着自己是不是太过于执迷于他的直觉。

Harry闭上了眼睛，片刻后又睁开。他的两根手指划过肋骨，那里有一条隆起的伤疤，从他的肾脏一直延伸到肺部。这只是不可理喻的一员，而其他那些泛白的伤疤大多数都年代久远得快要淡去。最新的一个是他眉骨上的，是刚痊愈的伤口所留下的，仿佛是由于他曾经戴的眼镜在外力作用下碎裂导致。很幸运他的眼睛安然无恙，Emrys说过。

又深吸了一口气之后，Harry理了理袖口，戴上了一副袖扣，选了一双黑色的牛津鞋，为了不显得 _太过_ 正式，然后从店里出发了。

他的周围，椋城正在准备入夜：面包房的桌椅早已收起，菜贩已经在把她一箱箱的水果搬走。这精瘦的老太太在Harry进入视线范围内之后挑了挑眉，然后在他快步走过去搭了把手之后笑逐颜开。

因此，Harry晚餐赴约迟到了几分钟，到达时发现Eggsy已经坐在了一个靠窗的双人桌前。今夜的海面平静得很，浪的波涛都是缓缓的，大海仿佛是一大块的黑色琉璃。Eggsy从这风景上收回眼神，看着Harry落了座。

“所以这有什么好吃的？”Eggsy问。

“主厨的牛排和布丁做得很好，我说过的，”Harry说，对着啤酒桶旁边、木质长柜台后面的黑板点了点头，那上面写着几样菜。“他们还给懂行的人存了修道院啤酒5的货。”

“工艺复杂的啤酒？没注意过诶，”Eggsy说着，环顾起了这家老旧的酒吧，这里有很大的壁炉，以及鹿脑袋的标本。“估计是为了赚观光客钱的吧。”

“老Stafford是个啤酒狂热爱好者，”Harry指出，然后他们一人开了一瓶修道院，然后是Mikkeler Mexas Ranger6，只因为Eggsy没喝过草药啤酒。酒精很适合放松，有助于冲动。

“说起来，Emrys也不是很糟糕，”Eggsy爽快地说道，在他们喝完Ranger继续开了瓶Beersel Morning7，三分熟的牛排滋滋作响。“有时候有点婆婆妈妈，但是他还不错啦。他老是说我，”Eggsy解释着，Harry挑起了眉。

“难缠的老板？”

“有点儿。他期望很高。但这工作我怎么着都不会换的。”

“你看上去真的很喜欢做销售啊。”

Eggsy快速地眨了眨眼睛，然后咧了咧嘴。“是啊。谈生意，去各种地方，进别人店里。都是快节奏的活儿。挺炸裂的。”

“我觉得也是，如果你在给一个大企业打工的话。”

“在他们这么大的情况下，”Eggsy笑出了声，好像他刚讲了个笑话似的。Harry礼貌地微笑着，因为Eggsy喝了啤酒之后脸又红了起来，而且他似乎是那种喝醉之后会更加健谈的年轻人。

“要出好多远门啊——你家里人怎么想？”

“我妈？哦她和我妹都不在意。她们住我伦敦的好房子里，花我的钱。”Eggsy的神情在说这些的时候温柔了许多。“终于他妈能这样了。我后爸一直是个混蛋。能拿到这工作我可骄傲了：我妈终于不用在应付他和他那点屁事了。”

“我很替你高兴啊。真是令人钦佩，这个年纪就一手撑起一家人。”

“我吗？别这样。她过得够难的了，我妈。她尽力了。现在轮到我是应该的，”Eggsy反驳道，正准备吃完最后一口牛排，动作却停下了，一只手伸进了西服口袋。“抱歉。介意我接个电话吗？”

“别客气。”

Eggsy溜出了酒吧，过一会儿急匆匆地回来了，脸上带着歉意。“嘿，我得走了。对不起就这么半路上放你鸽子，但是有事儿。工作需要，好吗？”

“没关系的。”Harry戴上了眼镜。“谢谢你能花时间陪一个老人家。”

听到这句话，Eggsy的表情突然变得有些奇怪，里面带着Harry还没有太懂得的情感。然后，出乎他的意料，Eggsy探身抓住了他放在桌子上的那只手。是他坏掉了的那只右手。

“你可不老。好吧。可能有点。就一点。那是没那么老。”Eggsy改口道，皱了皱鼻头。“我可能不应该喝最后那瓶啤酒的。但是。毁了这顿饭真对不起。我来买单——”

“Eggsy——”

“——下回你来，下回，如果可以的话。”Eggsy着急忙慌地说。所以，很大可能这 _真的_ 是一次约会什么的，Harry意识到。去他妈的Emrys和他的工作需要。

“好吧。”Harry轻声说，尽他全力捏了捏Eggsy的手，他的手掌已经僵硬得几乎没法握紧任何东西。Eggsy冲他微笑了一下，拍了拍他的指关节，光速冲向柜台付了帐，然后消失在了夜色中，不停地查看着他的手机。

只身一人过后，Harry让自己的右手掌心朝上，看着手指尖那痛苦不堪的细微颤抖，然后把手放在了视线之外的大腿上。在Eggsy走后一切现实归于原位，于是他又点了一杯啤酒。

他是个残了的老年人，看上去至少是Eggsy年龄的两倍大。他甚至不记得他们是怎么 _认识_ 的。

“你真傻啊，Harry Hart。”Harry默默对自己说，视线投向远方的大海，浪花的白沫拍打着黑夜中的沙滩。他感到那现在早已熟悉的疼痛在头颅中越积越多，可他所做的只是用太阳穴靠了靠冰冷的窗玻璃，闭上眼睛等待痛楚消去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. 则武牌（Noritake），日本著名瓷器品牌。
>   2. 威尔士语的Merlin Ambrosius是Myrddin Emrys，不要更明显哦梅林君。
>   3. 托斯卡尼 [Giovanni Francesco Toscani](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giovanni_Francesco_Toscani) 意大利画家。
>   4. Rand Paul，现在的美国共和党议员。
>   5. 修道院啤酒 [Trappist Beer](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trappist_beer) 是认证修道院所酿造啤酒的统称。工艺严格，并且这些酒厂也已成为旅游胜地。
>   6. [Mikkeler Mexas Ranger](http://www.ratebeer.com/beer/mikkeller-mexas-ranger/169618/) 一种草药和香料啤酒。
>   7. [Beersel Morning](http://www.beeradvocate.com/beer/profile/16043/144213/) 还是啤酒！不到法定喝酒年龄的译者要疯。
> 



	3. Chapter 3

III.

“你选代号的品味可真够衰的，”Eggsy对Merlin说，因为他为了醒酒而吹冷风的时候用手机维基了一下。“‘Galath’？‘Emrys’？你丫还想多明显？”

“首先，”Merlin有些怪罪地回道，“这都是Arthur选的。你还记得Arthur是谁吧？”

“哦，”Eggsy暴躁地说，“不记得 _才怪_ 。”

他本来希望Merlin成为Arthur的，或者其他没炸的Kingsman之一都行（很显然，除了Gawain之外谁都没炸）。但事实上，‘Arthur’很少有从Kingsman原有成员里面提拔上来的。Merlin很耐心地解释说，Kingsman成员们基本都没有活到退休年龄的。

Eggsy当时消化这说法的时候可不大舒服，不过管他呢。

“Arthur”的角色集Kingsman公司的CEO，大老板，总会计师，还有 ~~小动物虐待狂~~ 特工训练员的头子于一身，因为那些 _不是_ 从陆军/海军/MI6里选出来的人必须得清楚做生意、签合同、谈客户之类的细节流程。一个人能成为一个优秀的Kingsman，Merlin继续唠叨着，不代表他能成为一个优秀的Arthur——而优秀的Arthur往往并不是优秀的Kingsman。

这意味着，不管Merlin解释了又臭又长的多大一段，这位新的Arthur也都还是这么个女的，年纪大得都该能当奶奶了，如果奶奶是铁石心肠、眼神犀利的老太婆的话。她永远抿着嘴唇一副什么都不中意的样子，嘴上从来不饶人，脾气还总是处于“糟糕”模式，谁要是顶了她一嘴立马就变成“更加糟糕”。这个新Arthur让Eggsy很不爽地想起了他小学的女校长。那时候他永远都模糊地认定，只要一跟她说话，他估计就会做什么错事，然后马上就有要被罚了的感觉。

“现在，我认识现任Arthur已经有一段时间了——”

“——你 _谁_ 不认识——”

“——并且她会是一位优秀的Arthur的，所以——”

“——你在这扯淡估摸着是因为她要是想看就能看到我们这条线路吧——”

Merlin开始了深呼吸，终究在四次吸气呼气之后从牙缝里挤出一句话：“下一个路口左拐。”

“得嘞。”

“还有，”Merlin补充道，“Arthur现在不在看我们这条线路，因为 _某些人_ ，我就不说名字了，闯进了我那个针对某个 _应该被隔离开_ 的人的得意计划。”

“哇哦。你在对老妈 _保密_ 哦。真糟糕哦。”

Merlin叹了口气。“年轻人你真够招人烦的。”

“诶诶， _本来是_ 我而不是Tristan去里约那个任务的。就那么一说。”Eggsy说道，然后开着他的路虎在崎岖的田间小道上转了个急弯。他本来希望能用上个阿斯顿马丁的，要能是加了火箭发射器的改造版就更好了。但是提出要求之后他得到的只是Merlin的一顿训话，从“预算”说到“没用的电影道具”，真是令人难过。

“等你知道要执行任务而不是像观光客一样瞪着眼睛到处看了再说吧。”

“就那一次而已！而且那是个巨大无比的塑料恐龙啊！”

“我先认输。”Merlin闷闷不乐地说，然后补了一句，“下一个路口右拐。”

“修这些路的一定是个玩模拟城市1的混蛋。”Eggsy遵从指令的同时抱怨地咕哝道。“Merlin，别瞎担心了，Harry _毫无问题_ 。确实，他啥都不记得了，但是他很好。跟你说的一样。他看上去对他的生活什么的很满意。他就是有点……嗯……”

“孤独。”Merlin接过话头。“我知道。”

“真有意思，他觉得你是Marks & Spencer的老板什么的。”Eggsy的语气十分纯良。

“要不然我怎么解释我有个私人飞机啊？”

“‘您好，’”Eggsy装模作样地学了起来，“‘我叫Am-Ris，我是007电影里的Q那种人——’”

“真够逗的。”Merlin打断道，“虽然说实在的，老的007电影里确实有些好主意。”

“是说类似电话亭里的气囊吗？”3

“不是……算了。你们这群出外勤的。”Merlin用那种一般人提到蟑螂的语气说道，让Eggsy脸上不由得浮现一丝坏笑。

“你知道吗，”Eggsy在车吱嘎一声转过另外一个弯之后说，“Harry还是Harry。他的那些习惯还是老样子。很显然他还记得怎么做西服——但我不记得谁教过 _我_ 怎么做——”

“这是上上任Arthur的功劳。”Merlin打断他。“他非常注重，啊，‘传承’。每个特工都必须学习裁缝技巧，出任务的同时都得在店里值班。”

“ _打赌_ 大家对任务绝对热情高涨。”

“你会很惊讶的。事实上，Harry很满意值班生活。”

“ _不管怎么样_ ，”Eggsy说，”这他都还记得。而且他还有那些怪癖。改我的文法……喝高级啤酒，甚至是他看人的方式，好像他要记住所有细节一样。赌五毛他那套骨瓷的茶具就在他公寓楼上。“

”你想说明的是？“

“说不定打到Harry的那个并不是个失忆弹。有可能只是隔绝了他记忆的碎片，并没有把所有东西全都抹掉。”

“所以你就一秒钟变身神经外科医生了，哈？”Merlin的话里带着刺。“人类的大脑十分精密。鬼知道那个子弹干了什么——或者想干什么。我说过了，我还在处理相关信息，而如何顺利进入Valentine的数据库是个难题。他的安保措施可够厉害的。”

“我想说的只是，”Eggsy把车突然转向开上一个窄坡的时候辩驳道，“可能啊，只是有可能，慢慢让Harry重新认识他以前的生活 _并没有_ 那么糟。我说，这样做还能伤到哪儿啊？”

“真的，你当真知道自己在谈论的东西是一个造得出炸人脑袋芯片的家伙做出来的？”

“……你说得是没错。但我说真的。Harry有家人吗？或者除了咱们以外的朋友。别的Kingsman或者……或者一般人，之类的。我不知道把他和 _所有人_ 全都隔绝开是不是太不公平了。”

“Eggsy，”Merlin耐心地说道，“Harry是家中的独子并且是个孤儿。他的朋友的话——他 _所有_ 的朋友都在Kingsman：他渗透进组织的程度可以说在以往的骑士中都颇为少见。有可能这就是为什么原来的Arthur只想主动把他干掉的原因。”

“这有点……难过啊，说实在的。”

“所以你是不是应该考虑一下收收你的同情心，让自己把精力集中到手上的任务上来？”Merlin乘胜追击，Eggsy在陡峭的坡上停下车的同时夸张地叹了口气，装填上弹夹后下了车。

“得嘞，老板。”

Merlin给康威尔的道路网建模的时候发现了这个地方。很显然，即使对康威尔来讲，悬崖峭壁的顶上也是个鸟不拉屎的地界。大风席卷而来，吹得Eggsy的表情都扭曲了，西服也乱作一团。即使如此，他还是转了一圈，让Merlin把地势情况看得更清楚一些。

从他的落脚点望下去，椋城不过是海边上一个个光点组成的小扇形。在乌云密布的天空之下，暗色的海水哗啦啦地作响。今夜看不到星光，所见的也仅是月亮苍白的半影。崖上尚未死去的草木也大多近乎枯萎，仅有几棵树在岩间还仍有寥寥生机。Eggsy逆风缩着身子，被吹得眯起了眼。尽管Merlin说了“那，就在前面”，他还是得从被刮得乱七八糟的一大片灌木丛里找出那块奇形怪状的岩石。

Eggsy缓缓地点了点头，把枪上了膛，枪口对准了地面。但他还是要绕着那石头走了两圈才看到上面那条淡淡的、比头发丝还细的裂缝。那条缝只能用便携声呐扫描仪才能监测到，而眼镜里面内置了这玩意。Merlin低声自说自话了一会儿，然后 _咔哒_ 一声低响，一块面板向后滑去，露出一个通向低处的无底洞，铁制的梯子藏匿在石头间的夹缝里。

当Eggsy正对着它叹气的时候，Merlin有些挖苦地说道：“干嘛？这就是你要对付的反派大本营了。”

“在他奶奶的 _康威尔_ ？”Eggsy抗议道。

“你这么讲话，好像这地方是什么狗屁的天涯海角一样。”Merlin反驳道。“现在赶紧下去。还有，别让自己吃枪子。发生这种事情之后的文件手续可是够受的。”

“好像手续都是你办一样。”Eggsy嘟囔着，开始往下爬，把枪塞进了西服里的枪套。

IV.

对于一个可能是反派的秘密大本营的地方来讲，这个地方跟Valentine那里比起来实在是寒酸多了——那可是有数百个仆人，石头墙的牢房，派对厅，以及生物特征识别安保的地方，所以他还有那么一点小失望。这个通风井的下面是一个老旧的通道——很有可能是什么久远年代的防空洞，说不定通向一个大一点的屋子之类的。

他眼前是伸手不见五指的黑暗。尽管眼镜已经调到了夜视模式，他也只能看见家具的模糊轮廓以及墙壁的大概位置。

“提高警惕，”Merlin的声音在他的耳朵里响起。“我们完全不知道这里有什么在等着你，或者——”

Eggsy在墙上找到了灯的开关，胜利地哼了一声，然后按了下去。

在他头顶上，光线逐渐亮了起来。在空旷的屋里连同屋外，此起彼伏的嘀嗒声和 _铛铛声_ 都开始回荡起来，刺眼的荧光灯照亮了整间屋子。

“……算了。”Merlin抱怨道。“我只是突然想起来 _为什么_ 上一任Arthur讨厌用年轻人了。”

“咋了，”Eggsy回了一嘴，“我一个人在这，不是吗？红外线扫描告诉我的。你是想让我被碰一下就在地上摔个嘴啃泥是怎么着啊？”

Merlin闷不作声。Eggsy所处的长方形水泥屋子和一个室内篮球场差不多大。屋内基本上空空如也，除了几个积满了灰的折叠桌椅之外。这些桌子椅子看着都像是二战时期的了，让人着实有些失望。Eggsy走向屋子的那头，视线所及处有一个通道的入口。在听到脚下有嗡嗡声之后，他停下了步子。耳后随即传来一阵轰隆隆的声音，使得他举起枪来转过了身。在他身后，一扇石门平移着关上了，把他锁在了屋里。在他又转过脸去的时候，屋子那头的通道入口也在渐渐关闭。

“啊……Merlin？”

“正在处理中，”Merlin简短地回答道。“现在你还有足够的空气，不要紧张。”

“紧张”一词话音刚落，一个有Eggsy身高那么宽的圆形石板立刻就开始从屋中间逐渐升起。它越升越高以后，Eggsy终于看到它下面隐藏的圆柱体，散发着金属光泽。屋子里没有任何掩体。Eggsy蹲了下来，随时准备全速冲刺，然后这个圆柱体的外表开始自己滑动，外面的金属如纸张一般折叠在了一起。

在那后面的是一只老虎。

他妈的一只 _老虎_ 。

“不要。出声。”Merlin说，Eggsy已经目瞪口呆。

Eggsy不是没见过老虎，但这只实在是该死得 _大_ ，跟他妈的一只 _熊_ 差不多，只是更毛茸茸、个头更大。它走出金属牢笼的时候喷了喷鼻息，大如盘的爪子在地上行走没有丝毫声响。直到Eggsy举起枪，Merlin才耳语道：“Eggsy。这是只东北虎。特别，特别濒危的动物。你 _敢_ 开枪打它。”

“我马上就要变成非常他妈的濒危的 _人类_ 了，Merlin。”Eggsy用气声回答他。

“你现在兜里那根钢笔里面有镇静剂。建议你用一用。”

“当真哦？用钢笔抗他妈的 _老虎_ ？”

“这么想吧，”Merlin说，此时老虎已经完全脱身并好奇地盯着Eggsy，轻轻低吼着。“就在刚才，我记得你好像还在哀叹着康威尔没有里约有意思呢。”

他个混蛋。

“如果这家伙抓了我的防弹西服一爪子——”Eggsy仍心存侥幸地说。

“你的西服是被设计用来防子弹的，不是防两百公斤肉食动物的爪子的。”

“你真是帮了大忙了多谢。”

“ _不要_ 开枪！”在老虎正准备扑过来的时候Merlin大叫道。Eggsy认为，Merlin的这种行为对同类以及同僚表现出了十分 _殷切_ 的 _关心_ 。

小声地骂了一句之后，Eggsy举起枪快速地虚晃一记，然后躲到了一边，差点就没躲过老虎的挥掌一击——真心的，他妈的一只 _老虎_ ？下一个是什么，一个有鲨鱼的缸吗？那猫科动物 _龇牙咧嘴_ ，在水泥地上滑动着停了下来。它虽说没再扑过去，但开始绕着他转起了圈，粉色的大舌头舔着自己的鼻子。

这是在玩弄他。

真棒。

Eggsy慢慢地拿出了他的钢笔，但在Merlin愉悦地开口时差点手滑把它摔在地上：“顺时针转笔帽，直到听到‘哔’的一声。”

Eggsy缓缓地转着那根笔，甚至在他已经开始后退着远离那只大型猫科动物的时候，他还在转那根笔。没有哔的一声。“呃。我说不定拿到了次品。我可不可以——”

“接着转你的破笔。你 _敢_ 开枪打它。这东西野外只有四五百只了。国家地理说的。”

“可是，世界上只有 _一个_ 我。”Eggsy怒吼道，但他还在坚持不懈地转着笔帽。“等等。你是本来就知道，还是你根本就没在对付他妈的 _安保系统_ ，而在 _用谷歌_ 搜老虎？真心的，Merlin——”

老虎一跃而起扑了过来，他尖声大叫，又一次小步溜到了一边。它依然发出着嘶嘶的声音，这一次在他的裤腿上撕了个大口子，让他的腿从上到下触目惊心地疼。他还在滑来滑去地跑向那个笼子，老虎 _怒吼着_ ，逐渐接近着他，让他在沿着凹凸不平的金属门爬到石头圆盘上的时候差点没把笔给掉了。

在他的下方，老虎四处嗅着，仿佛有些不可一世，然后又舔了舔自己的嘴唇，开始绕着圆盘转圈。Eggsy又转了一圈笔。没有反应。

“Merlin……”

“我快搞定这个安保系统了。 _快了_ 。你为什么不再试试那根笔呢？”

“我真是 _受够了_ 你这屁玩意，”Eggsy怒吼着，但这一次，当他恶狠狠地转了一次笔帽之后，它轻轻地发出了 _哔_ 的一声。“终于他妈好了！”

“很好，你现在只需要用这根笔捅这只老虎。最好捅不会给它造成永久伤害的部位。脖子后面怎么样？”

“ _你_ 倒是他妈过来捅一下老虎的脖子后面！”

“说实在的，Eggsy，”Merlin又显得有点受伤地说，“跟那家伙换位思考一下。它可能已经被毫无人性地关在底下很久了，直到 _你_ 踏进了这个陷阱。它有可能会 _死在这_ 的。它很可能特别地饿——”

“ _谢谢您提醒我_ ，”Eggsy咬着牙说，不知所措地向下望着那只老虎。

“——身处此情此境不是它的错——”

“Merlin，”Eggsy终于说出了口，“你是个优秀的技术人员，除此之外，你就是一傻逼。”仔细地计算好落脚点之后，他跳了下去。

老虎挪了一步，这让他本来想要在它背上华丽降落的计划泡汤了。Eggsy落地后打了个滚，举起胳膊以保护自己的脸不被巨爪的一记猛击伤害，然后咬了咬牙，忍着疼站了起来，把笔帽扔到一遍，用笔尖捅了那老虎一记。

虽说老虎甩了甩头，鼻子还喷着气，但他为防万一还是迅速地躲开了。除此之外，它毫无将要昏睡的迹象。真棒啊。

“ _Merlin_ ……”

“好吧，笔里的药量本来是为对付一个人准备的，不是一只老虎。”Merlin正说话的时候，Eggsy慢慢地后退着。他的裤腿和袖子都已经破成了一条一条的，向地上滴着血，而血液之于一直巨大而饥饿的老虎就仿佛是催情剂。“所以你可能得等上一会儿。”

“这……实在是太棒了谢谢。”

那老虎准备再扑上来一轮，即使Eggsy已经努力躲向一边了，它还是倒了过来，这一次特别特别慢——

——然后一个毛茸茸的庞然大物就这样压在了他的身上，把他一下子撂倒在地，但除此之外什么也没发生。这只老虎在睡梦中的呼吸声很轻，Eggsy甚至小心翼翼地戳了戳它。

“我觉得被催眠了的动物只会滑稽地走上几秒钟然后优雅地倒下！”

“不同种的镇定剂嘛。这个就是为了快速起效而设计的。瞧，”Merlin虽然嘴上这么说，但他确实听上去是松了一口气，“一切顺利呢。”

“有的时候，”Eggsy说着，从庞然大物身下爬出来的时候尽量保持着自己的形象，“我真的好讨厌你。你能把这只老虎给处理掉吗？”

“我已经通知了相关部门。然后……我们走着。”隧道的门重新开启，“我在系统里了。信号是从远一点的那扇门发出来的。”

“肯定的啊，”Eggsy闷闷不乐地说道，“打赌里头那傻逼根本不在那等着我揍他个屁滚尿流。”

“恐怖主义倾向似乎不分男女啊。”

“别让我给 _你_ 揍一顿。”

事实证明Eggsy是对的。屋那头的通道通向一个小屋，里面曾经有一个笔记本电脑，一个网线接口，还有电源线之类的，全都烧成了灰烬。一切并不是在刚才发生的，Eggsy推测着火的时间很有可能和他们收到信号的时间只差着不到一分钟。

“某些人把老虎放出来，是想啃掉跟在他后面探头探脑的人，不管是谁。”Eggsy猜测道。

“哦真的吗？ _说说看_ 。”Merlin拖长了声调。

Eggsy无视了他声音里的嘲讽意味。“硬盘烧了，其他东西也是。估计这趟算是白跑了。”

“我可不这么觉得。至少我们还救了只老虎呢。”Merlin顿了顿。“我会试着跟踪一下老虎是从哪来的。它们可不是凭空能变出来的。可怜的家伙。”

“你还好吗？”之后，Merlin干巴巴地问了一句。

“还好。估计要打个破伤风然后缝几针。但是我现在至少还好。”Eggsy翻了个白眼，蹒跚地走出了那个屋子。在出去的路上，他迅速地和那只老虎一起拍了一张Snapchat，并发给了Roxy。

他在向上爬出这个秘密老虎陷阱的时候收到了回电。“卧了个槽啊，Eggsy，”Roxy尖厉地说，“你杀了它吗？那是个东北虎啊对不对？野外只有四百只了！”

“你们 _真都_ 够我受的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Arthur - Dame Judi Dench  
> Lancelot - Roxy  
> Galahad - Eggsy  
> Percival  
> Hector  
> Tristan  
> Gawain - Being replaced  
> Bors  
> Bedivere  
> Kay
> 
> 注释：
> 
>   1. SimCity模拟城市，EA出品游戏，是一个虚拟城市建设游戏。
>   2. [Marks & Spencer](http://www.marksandspencer.cn/) 玛莎，英国时装品牌，总部位于伦敦。
>   3. 在《007之黄金眼》当中，Q弄了一个陷阱，电话亭里面有一个气囊，可以胀大之后挤死里头的人。有一个采访是主持人说情节然后让Colin和Taron猜007电影，猜的就是这一部。
> 



	4. Chapter 4

  
**3.0.**

半个星期之后Harry才又一次碰见了Eggsy，这一次纯粹是赶巧：在这样一个慢节奏的星期五，他午间散步的时间比平常稍久了些许。Eggsy坐在码头那潮乎乎的木制长椅上，腿上放着吃了一半的炸鱼薯条，正把薯条投喂给饥饿的海鸥们。他引来的一群海鸥栖在码头边，或是聚在他黑色漆皮的牛津鞋周围，踩着脚蹼在他身边蹒跚摇晃。

Harry有些犹豫地慢下了脚步。Eggsy并没看到他，甚至有一瞬间Harry着急地想就这么走过去，忽视生命中这种崭新冲动的出现，但那一刻终究还是过去了，礼貌和小小的贪心占了上风。Harry走了过去，那群海鸥四散飞走，在他走近的时候大声地叫着。然后Eggsy抬起了视线，认出了Harry，笑容满溢在那张好看的脸上。

“哎，Harry！最近咋样？”

“一般一般，”Harry很是为Eggsy的反应欣慰。他在Eggsy身边坐了下来，和对方有一臂左右的距离，近得不疏离，远得让人不至于浮想联翩。“你在康威尔的工作还没完事？”

“事情有点砸。情况一团乱，人有误会，事又拖。你也知道这种事最后会怎样。”Eggsy满不在乎地耸了耸肩，显然一点都没有被糟糕的情况影响。

Eggsy今天的穿的是便装，红棕格子的羊毛外套配上黑色的法兰绒裤子。他没戴领带，线条干脆利落的浅粉色衬衫却解开了几个扣子，秀出他颈部优雅的线条。Harry想着是不是 _Emrys_ 把Eggsy打扮成的这样，让这好看的年轻人穿得像名富家公子。他又一次感到了些许妒意。

“听到这种消息真是难过啊，”Harry也许并不发自内心地说，因为衣冠楚楚的Eggsy冲他微微一笑，然后又把一块土豆扔向了那些追随他的聒噪海鸥。Harry注意到他的动作有些僵硬，仿佛像是——“你还好吗？”

Eggsy冲他眨了眨眼，于是Harry指了指他的胳膊。Eggsy十分惊讶，歪了歪脑袋，仔细地审视着Harry。“你怎么知道的？”

“你的手动作不大自然。”Harry做了个手势。“很显然是受了什么伤。”想到这，他有些异样地失落，远比他应当感受到的程度要深得多：毕竟，Eggsy其实还是个陌生人——

“啊，”Eggsy似乎放松了下来，“你眼神不错，没看走眼。我跟只小猫打了一架。”

“一只……猫？”

“可说呢，老家伙够我受的，”Eggsy苦笑着，好像讲着什么旁人都不懂的笑话。“我被抓伤了点儿。这厮倒是安然无恙。但我也还好。谢谢关心。”他讲的时候拖腔拖调的，稍微强调了下 _谢谢_ 二字，Harry仍读不透他语气里的玩味。“谢谢你关心我还表现得 _这么明显_ 。这个世界终于正常了。”

Harry不确定Eggsy是否在讽刺着些什么，于是便说：“销售行业似乎险象环生啊。”

“哦，你可不知道。”Eggsy顽皮地笑了。“在这见着你倒是挺开心的。走得有点远了是不是？风景不错吧还？你经常在这儿转吗？”

“其实并不。”Harry承认道。“但今天也没什么事可做，这样的下午也很适合出来散步。”

“是啊。我回伦敦之后会想念这一切的。”

Harry在嘴里尝到了失落的苦涩。“你要回伦敦了？”

“是啊，早晚的事。得去看看我妈和我妹。有朋友照顾她们，但是我还是比较倾向于时不时去露个面瞅两眼。”Eggsy说得很随意，笑容更灿烂了。“话说，你这种工作估摸着客人也不多吧。别介意我这么说话。”

“没有没有。我确实比较喜欢安静。”Harry从来没想过要去伦敦，但Eggsy提了起来，他觉得说不定有可能搬过去。他有足够的钱能在一个好地方租个店铺——不一定是萨维尔街或者牛津街，但别的好地方也可以。“有些时候没什么人，但我也有好客户。”

“估计你是会有的，”Eggsy又大大咧咧地笑了，“迷人如你。”

Harry挑了挑眉：“迷人”可不是他会安在自己身上的词——Eggsy笑着，好似下意识地微微倾过身来，惹得Harry垂下了眼帘，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。又一块土豆被投喂给了聒噪的海鸥们，此时Harry没话找话地低声道：“我可不会鼓励它们这样。”

“是啊，我懂。他们是有点烦人，”Eggsy又扔了块土豆过去。“说实在的，我还真有点喜欢它们。一切行为皆为生活所需的生活方式。它们也可以走掉然后像别的鸟一样濒临灭绝，可它们选择了生生不息。”

“就像老鼠一样。”Harry说，浅浅一笑。

“对。咱们人呐有时候就得学着点。”Eggsy说完，Harry疑惑了一小会，想着Eggsy是不是意有所指，他们之间以前是不是有过这样的对话。然后他皱了皱眉，发现头疼又卷土重来了。Eggsy转过头来，一下子从放松的状态变得警觉起来，像是准备出动的猛禽一般。“出什么问题了？”

“这是个小毛病。我有的时候会头疼。”Harry补了一句，尽管他并不想说出来，但Eggsy关切的大眼睛实在是难以抗拒。

“是吗？比如什么时候？”

“不一定，而且就是个小毛病，我说过了。”

“你是不是应该检查一下，”Eggsy担心地说。“如果一次又一次的估计不是什么好事，是吧？”

“……所以我现在知道了这是个新症状，”Harry指出，尽管他已经猜了个八九不离十。所以，除了失忆之外还有更多的副作用。

“是。我以前没注意到过，”Eggsy认真了起来。“我是说，我也不知道。说不定我以前没注意过。”

他好像有些失落，这让Harry得安慰他一下：“在Emrys把我送回来的时候我没看到阿司匹林。所以我目测这是个持续性的副作用。”

“从两个月前开始，”Eggsy小声地说，对着自己的手皱着眉头，咬紧了牙关。“哥们。你知道吗，Emrys可以是个好人。但他也够混的。我说，我在街上碰到你才知道你这事？这他妈的是有多坑？”

Harry眨了眨眼，被Eggsy激烈的语气吓到了，小心地说道：“你似乎觉得我已经……死了。但是在那次，啊，集体大暴走时间之中，大多数人，尤其是在那些枪支法案比较正常的国家里，都没出人命。”

“是啊。好吧。你的情况有点特殊。”Eggsy有点在搪塞。“我是说。你们最后都被放在了一个地方。”

“没错，”Harry低语道，这一次太阳穴上的刺痛烈得让他一阵晕眩。

Eggsy立刻把一直手放上他的手腕，另外一只手的手背贴上了Harry的额头。“嘿，”Eggsy温柔地说，“你可以不要在意了。我的意思是，你毕竟活下来了。这就够好了，不是吗？”

Eggsy对着Harry都快要脸红了，两人近得他能闻到Eggsy身上的古龙水的香料气息。这味道那么淡却那么 _熟悉_ ，让Harry有些茫然与不知所措，只好努力地眨着眼睛，试图平稳下自己的呼吸。

“嘿，”Eggsy现在已经完全警觉起来了。“你脸色有点青。来吧。我送你回去。会好一些。”

“我没事，”Harry抗拒道，但Eggsy坚持要送他回去，于是他便被护送回府，Eggsy的手架着他的胳膊，两人构成了一幅奇妙的画面：一个帅气的年轻人身旁是一个年长得多的男士，两人在一个旅游城市里穿得都未免有些过于正式。

Eggsy本来是可以调侃几句的，尤其是在街上人们的眼神盯着二人不放的时候，但他似乎是真的一路上都很担心，一直到他们都回到店里为止。回去之后Eggsy坚持要他上楼休息，这实在是有些过分关心了。然后在小厨房里鼓捣了一阵，让水壶烧起了热水。

“没必要这么大惊小怪的，”Harry又一次抗议道，但Eggsy的神情不屈不挠，走向了扶手椅，手掌覆上了有靠垫的扶手，在人类文明的认识当中他的私人空间把握得恰到好处，可是天哪他实在是太美了，那双绿眼睛大大的，柔软的双唇撅了起来。

“我觉得你还没从两个月前那事完全缓过来。让我补偿你点什么吧，啊？”

“补偿我？为什么？”Harry努力不盯着Eggsy的嘴唇，但真的好难。

“因为……”Eggsy犹豫了一下，“因为我没有一直在你身边。”

“你不明白，”Harry开口，之后Eggsy似乎想要反驳，于是他便微微眯起了双眼，伸出手去压下了Eggsy的下颌。绅士从不浮想联翩，但这说不定……礼数正尽失为一厢情愿，于是Eggsy快速地眨了会眼，然后脸涨得粉红。

“呃嗯。Harry——”

“我们是不是……？”Harry轻轻地问，仍然礼貌，也很容易就能倾身接近身前之人。在倏忽间，Harry感觉他好像整个一辈子都认识Eggsy似的。

Eggsy颤抖着笑了。“不。不是那样的。”

“啊，”Harry把他的失望藏在微笑背后，放下了手。“那我道歉。”

“嘿，”Eggsy开口，然后又发出一声笑，“你看，我是……那意思不是我……哦，操他妈的解释。”他低声说道，摘下黑框眼镜放在茶几上，然后热烈地吻上了Harry的唇。

这个吻充满了紧张，角度有些别扭，而后Harry一根手指把Eggsy的下巴挑起，让二人贴得更近，嘴唇犹豫不决地接触着，直到Eggsy _呻吟_ 了一声然后爬上了Harry的大腿，修长的身体缠绕着他，手抓着他的翻领。而现在他们的亲吻开始堕入万丈深渊，湿润着欲望，喘息纠缠不清，在Harry整齐优美的公寓里，他们喘息的声音显得更加下流。

他们一直吻到水壶开始鸣叫，在这刺耳的声音中理智逐渐回到了二人的身体，那一瞬间Harry十分清醒地意识到这有多么的 _不妥_ ，他的记忆不完整，而这美丽的男孩仍然对他而言是个陌生人，年龄只有他的一半。他的手在挪到Eggsy的窄臀上时犹豫了一下，Harry深吸了一口又一口气，而后这些借口都被他咽下了心底。

Eggsy的嘴唇因为亲吻而红肿，双眼中闪烁着欢悦，身体靠向Harry，如同一直猎犬紧贴着主人——看着如此景象，即使是绅士之礼也已命悬一线。Eggsy在他的额头轻轻一吻时他小小地吃了一惊。“一秒钟，”Eggsy说道，站了起来，走向了水壶。Harry尽力避免着在沙发上扭动，他的老二已经贴着大腿硬了起来。

“伯爵茶，”Eggsy在橱柜中寻找着茶罐，“浸泡五分钟，一点糖，少量牛奶。”

“分毫不差。”Harry的脸上带着一丝微笑，终于松了口气。如果他们没有……裸裎相对过，肯定也快了，因为Eggsy甚至知道Harry生活的这个细节。

“还有……哈，我就知道。又是则武，嗯？你和你对精致器物的喜爱啊。”骨瓷与流理台轻声相碰，茶被放在一边等待冲泡。“还有客人会来吗？”

“一般情况下没有。”

“那我去关店。你别管了。”Eggsy轻松地说，然后便听到他下楼的脚步声，年轻的能量让他一步两级台阶地走。Harry在听到门锁的声音时闭上了眼睛，让自己平静下来而不是血脉贲张，听着门牌被翻成“休息中”的叮当声，然后Eggsy冲上面喊道：“钱箱怎么办？”

“搁在那吧。”Harry指示道，然后Eggsy又回到了楼上，一点都没喘，检查了一下茶水，然后给Harry倒上了一杯，杯子的角度恰好适合他的左手，另外一杯给了自己。然后他把自己蜷在了另一个扶手椅上。他翘起小拇指拿起杯子动作夸张地呷了一口茶，眼神里的调皮透着孩子气。

“你这也是斯里兰卡进口的吗？”

“事实上，我在尝试一个美国牌子。Harney & Sons。1”

“美国的？呸，”Eggsy得意地笑了一下，那一瞬间的口气完全是从《唐顿庄园》里学来的。“我认为这是我们的审美标准在下降的征兆。”

Harry的笑中带着温热，Eggsy眨了眨眼，不戴眼镜的他显得更加年轻。他的视力似乎并未因此受到影响：所以，Eggsy完全不近视。也许那黑框眼镜只是某种饰品而已。

Eggsy看见Harry的视线以后，却十分奇怪地探过身去把眼镜翻了过来，镜片扣在桌子上。然后他把他自己的茶杯和托碟，以及Harry喝完的杯具都拿来放在了眼镜的边上。Harry突然有些犹豫，把手放在了椅子的扶手上，不知道该把脚放在哪里。而就在此时，Eggsy在他身前 _跪了下来_ ，他裤子压在地板上的部位皱了起来，而在Harry对着那布料蹙眉时，他竟胆大包天到笑出了声。

“哎哎，我知道，”Eggsy笑他，“但就让我这一回吧，行吗？我都想了有一段时间了。”

他随之倾身向前，手指绕着Harry淡蓝色的领带，把他拉了过来。

**4.0.**

Harry努力想让他们俩进到卧室的，但Eggsy在两人经过矮沙发的时候又吻上了他，于是不知怎的他们就双双倒在了那上面，被脱下的西服完全被撂在一边得不到应有的照顾。Harry心不在焉地勉强抗议了几句，之后Eggsy却又索求其另一个贪婪的亲吻，甚至连袖扣都掉在地上叮当作响，滚到了他们随意脱下的鞋边，这在任何一个其他场合都是不可原谅的。

Eggsy在唇齿相接间的炽热喘息摩着Harry的耳鼓，让他很难集中精神。他修长的腿夹着Harry的臀，双手揉搓着Harry的头发，一切都太快，来不及做得太体面。可Harry太过清楚地知道，此间的每一秒都弥足珍贵；无论如何，他怀抱里美好的男孩都是属于伦敦的。

“来吧，”Eggsy低沉地呼道，和Harry领口上小小的扣子奋斗着，Harry甚至推起了Eggsy的袖子——然后他停下了。Eggsy从手腕到手肘都被绷带包裹着。

“真的是只猫吗？”Harry怀疑地问他，Eggsy僵了一下，然后笑了起来。

“真的是只猫。认真的。比看上去狠多了。只是要缝几针而已。”

“ _缝几针_ ？”

“是啊是啊。没动大刀子的。”Eggsy故意在此时又试着解了一下Harry的领带，上面的结只解了一半。“ _来嘛_ 。别分心了。”

“疼吗？”

这一次，Eggsy翻了个白眼。“如果你在十五秒钟之内不把你的老二掏出来它就会 _很疼很疼_ 的。”

“我是认真的，Eggsy。”

“我也是啊。”Eggsy回击一记，尽管他还是哼了一声靠回到了沙发上，抱着双臂，又撅起了嘴。“如果我知道你会这样大惊小怪，肯定就穿着衬衫了。”

“你到底对这可怜的小动物做了些什么？”Harry问着，却在Eggsy的下巴上印下轻轻一吻，而后逐渐向上探求。Eggsy终于解开了Harry的领带，邪恶地笑着。Eggsy骑上了他的大腿，这让Harry在他的腿间向前送了送身体，发出一声饥渴的呻吟。那茫然的一瞬间，Harry怀疑着这一切到底真不真切，亦或只是另一个副作用而已，可他的右手在Eggsy肩边的靠垫上依然颤抖着。Eggsy把他搂过来，舌头入侵起了Harry的嘴。

他们最终身体紧紧相贴，一切风度都被抛到了九霄云外，尤其是当Eggsy用牙齿咬住Harry的下唇然后 _猛地一拉_ ，重得都有点疼了，Harry的勃起在裤子里不舒服得发痛的时候。但他们一点都不老实的双手早都解决了那些扣子和拉链，欲望的喘息和断续的呻吟混在一起，直到Eggsy突然在Harry的肩头大叫出声，他留下的牙印甚至隔着布料都能看得见。Harry倒吸了口气，手抓紧了沙发的皮面，不知所措地看着Eggsy急促的呼吸，一小会过后他又跪了下来，笨手笨脚地解着扣子和拉链，直到他把Harry从他的内裤里拿了出来。Harry急促地挺腰把自己送进Eggsy的手中，惹得Eggsy无声地发笑。

“快点，”Eggsy拖长了声调，声音沙哑又颤抖，还用舌头舔着他那该死的嘴唇，“给我吧。”他用手沾了些唾液，这一次在Harry的老二上握得更紧，用得力有一点大，有一点过大；Harry就这么 _射了_ ，液体洒满了Eggsy优雅的双手，沾上了他别致的鼻子，他红透了的微张的双唇，他脸上的红晕，还有他白皙的、裸露的脖颈。

“老天，”Harry用气声说着，倒在了沙发的靠背上喘着粗气，也许算得上是衣冠不整，但Eggsy只是冲他诡秘一笑，然后开始一点一点地舔净他的手指，如同一只猫面对着一碗奶油。而如果Harry比现在年轻二十岁，他可能看着这样的景象就能再硬起来。

“你的洗澡间能容得下两个人吗？”Eggsy假装无辜地问道。

“应该可以。但我可不年轻了。”当Eggsy正站起身时，Harry警告道。

“确实，但 _我_ 还年轻。”Eggsy的嘴角自鸣得意地上扬着，有些放肆，然后十分夸张地嘬净了他的食指。“而且你的手指头还好用着呢，是吧？”

“……真是个完美的计划啊。”

“ _我说_ 什么来着。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. [Harney & Sons](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harney_%26_Sons)，美国茶叶品牌，创于1983年。
> 



	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

Eggsy期待着第二天晨醒时分能再做一轮爱，也许是两轮，如果他足够幸运，Harry也有心情的话。可他 _没想到_ 的是自己后背上会挨上三颗枪子。

在Harry的床上，清晨是那样的美好。Harry的卧室十分整洁，面积不大，那张单人床两个人睡起来有点 _太_ 挤了，即使Eggsy已经半蜷起来窝在了Harry身上。可他醒来时，Harry的晨勃正摩擦着他的屁股，让这一早晨变得更加完美。狭小的窗户间阳光透进来，照着Harry那睡成一团的头发，十分可爱。

Harry的喘息实在是太 _性感_ 了——Eggsy冲他莞尔一笑，然后钻进被子里，用嘴吸着Harry的老二，把头部吞进喉咙里的时候轻哼出声。Eggsy没有吞咽反射，且他让Harry知会了这一点，边呻吟边享受着Harry的老二压着他的舌头，指甲嵌进Harry的臀肉里，直到Harry找到节奏之后开始把自己送进他的嘴里。他的喘息声愈发地大了，愈发迫切了，愈发 _性感_ 了。

当Harry到达顶峰的时候Eggsy吞下了一切，那滚热却有些苦涩的液体，享受着Harry颤抖的手指在自己发丝间的拨弄。他的膝盖欲切地顶着Eggsy的肩膀。啵地一声，Eggsy满不情愿地把他的老二从嘴里吐了出来。Harry把他拉起来，在胡乱的亲吻间撸动起了Eggsy的老二，让他不由得嗤笑出声。

而也许，仅是也许而已，Eggsy对所发生的一切感到了一些愧疚，对那些假装和小小的说谎。虽说事后他告诉自己，并不是由于Harry觉得Eggsy是什么销售职员之类的他才会要操他的。Eggsy长眼睛了，谢天谢地，而且该死的很明显是 _Harry_ 先主动的，在裁缝店里……而兴许没失忆的Harry也会这样做，如果他们在另外一个不需要把人从局子里捞出来的情形下相遇的话。

失忆弹打中他之前和之后，Harry的一切生活习惯都丝毫未改。由此看来他的口味很可能在这前后也是没有差别的，对吧？

不如说Eggsy会这样对自己解释一切。尤其是如同此间，和 _Harry_ 一起躺在床上，微仰着头，Harry在他的喉结上印下温柔的亲吻。如同此间，二人在拥挤的洗澡间里嬉笑，又如同此后，Harry看着Eggsy穿上昨日的衬衫和外套时眉头的微蹙。Harry和他亲密地在小厨房的桌台上一起吃早饭，二人膝盖贴着膝盖，胳膊肘撑在台面上，分享着半熟的煮鸡蛋和用来蘸取蛋液的面包条——如果一切都可以放弃，Eggsy绝对会让这场景留在他的生命里。

Eggsy太过沉醉于美好的当下，他没听见不速之客们已经闯进了门，甚至是上楼的声音。第一颗子弹把他向前放倒，让他一下往前一冲撞上了硬实的桌台；Eggsy还记得Harry往后躲开，睁大的眼睛里满是惊恐，然后第二颗和第三颗子弹在他倒下之后击中了他的后背，每一发都如同在他背上结结实实地踢了一脚，但并没造成更严重的伤害，感谢上帝他有防弹西服。然而，他的脑袋在大理石的台面上撞得不轻，恍惚间他的意识正在离他而去，尽管他十分绝望地想要站起身来。他只看到了一眼开枪那人的脚，血红色的乐福鞋在他的视线边缘虚晃了一下，然后一道白光袭来，他便昏了过去。

醒来的时候他在沙发上，Lancelot正冲他皱着眉头。Eggsy迅速地坐起来时，一阵眩晕让他差点吐了出来，尽管他已经浑身难受了。

“老天爷啊，你真是玩脱了。”Roxy说道，Eggsy斗胆看了一眼厨房，那里一尘不染，由此看来她的确对他表示同情。“我把你这一摊子收拾干净了，”Roxy补充道，“你的血到处都是。还处理了你的额头，和其他需要急救的地方。你没什么大事，不用缝针，只是被砸得狠了点。”

“Harry？Harry他 _人呢_ ？”

“他不见了，被绑走了。”Roxy把Eggsy的眼镜递了过去，他戴上的时候仍然感觉晕乎乎的。“Merlin觉得这很有可能跟架设老虎陷阱的是同一个人。把你扔这是觉得你死了。没检查尸体，算你人品。”

“ _被绑走了_ ？要 _干嘛啊_ ？”

“世事无常，”Roxy在Eggsy身边坐了下来。“你准备好之后，Arthur想开个远程的会。”

“Arthur？”

“你还正常吗，”Roxy一脸纳闷地盯着Eggsy的两只眼睛，“还是你准备鹦鹉学舌我说过的所有话？”

Eggsy深吸了一口气，努力平复着自己，然后整了整领口，理了理外套，直起身子把他的怒火、恐惧和担忧都放到了一遍。“好了。我可以了。”

他的视野中一阵闪烁过后，Roxy也抬起了头，然后Arthur那绿色的全息图像便出现在了眼前。在Harry整齐却面积不大的客厅里，她站在一把复古的扶手椅边，手背在身后。Merlin也出现了，站在她身边，愧疚写满了他的脸。

“Galahad。Lancelot。”Arthur开口，声音没有半点拖泥带水。“汇报情况，Lancelot先。”

“绑架者已经撤退。寻访过邻居，但没人发现他们离开。城的这块大家睡得都比较沉，而且时间还早。一个道路监控摄像头发现他们以交规速度上限开着一辆路虎往北边去了。”Lancelot简洁地说。“但他们开下大路之后，监控就追踪不到他们了。”

Arthur敷衍地点了点头。“那Galahad呢？”

“我没看到那些混蛋进来，”Eggsy平淡地说，因为一个绅士才不会在一位女士面前丢掉他该死的礼数，无论他有多着急都不行。

“估计就是这样。”Arthur瞪了Merlin一眼。“以后的某一天，我会很高兴能够知道Merlin _还_ 瞒着我做了什么秘密计划。虽然现在木已成舟。Merlin，你的汇报？”

“多亏了某位把眼镜扣在桌子上的人，”Merlin不带感情色彩地说，“我们没有，啊，对此次袭击产生视频记录。我用上了声纹才找到了罪犯：Jason Phillips，退役海军军人，四十一岁，Phillips公司1的继承人……”

“ _剃须刀吗_ ？”Eggsy插嘴，这简直难以置信。

“正是此人。”Merlin对他被打断有些轻微不满。“值得注意的是……差不多十三年前，Jason是Harry提名的Bedivere候选人。他成绩排名第三，最后选择离开Kingsman去继承家业。”

“这个Jason Phillips在Valentine事件之前有没有跟Harry Hart有过任何其他接触？”Arthur皱着眉头问道。

“据我所知没有。”

“为什么Hart选Phillips当候选人？”

“我发现他的一个列表上全都是海军士兵，然后他选了军官学校的毕业生致辞代表。他没有动用过私人关系，直到上一个候选人之前，他每一次提名都这么做。”Merlin故意没有看向Eggsy。“就当年Kingsman所考虑到的，我们和Jason Phillips的合作终止时签了常规的保密协议，然后这事就算是完了。”

Arthur吸了吸鼻子。“很显然事情没这么简单。现在。我们能确定他就是康威尔的那个嫌犯吗？”

“我还在看他的档案。但Jason是一个西伯利亚出口业务控股公司的唯一股东，在那里他可能可以搞到那只老虎。”

“真是牵强。”Arthur抱怨道。“在你拿到确凿的证据之前，还是把这两件事分开来看比较安全。接下来——”

“—— _等一下_ ——”Eggsy插嘴道。

Arthur并没有理他。“——Galahad会继续调查康威尔的那位嫌犯，而我们调配Lancelot到Jason Phillips的任务上来。”

“ _等_ 一下，”Eggsy打断她。“现在。我想跟她换一下。他妈的对我好点。”

“你已经投入感情了，”Arthur回击道，“受到干扰了。”

“Lancelot也认识Harry啊！”

“Lancelot，”Arthur冷冷地说，“并没有和可疑对象产生亲密关系，Galahad。散会。Merlin之后会指导你们的。”

Arthur的全息图像闪烁着消失了，Eggsy咬牙切齿的同时Merlin咳了一声。“她说对了一部分，”Merlin表示，“这确实是个问题。”

“我……”Eggsy愤怒的呼了口气，“是啊。我知道。但是——”

“你是觉得我不能胜任这项任务吗？”Roxy心平气和地问道。

Eggsy很着急，差点没叫出来。“不，不啊当然没有了——”

“那就别担心了。”Roxy吼道，虽说她的神情已经温和许多。“那么。我抓到Phillips之后会替你踹爆他的蛋的，行吗？实在不行我给你发个Snapchat怎么样。”

“他肯定很危险的，”Eggsy担忧地说，“如果他能在Kingsman的训练之中撑那么久那——”

“而 _我_ 是我们里面排名第一的人，”Roxy淡定地提醒了Eggsy一句。“我会没事的。你忙你的，我忙我的。明白了吗？”

“明白。”Eggsy满不情愿地说。“只是……就让我也清楚情况吧，好吗？我想知道怎么回事。我不会分心的。求你了。”

“没问题，Eggsy。”Roxy温柔地说。“我会的。世界真奇妙啊，”她开玩笑似的又补了一句，“在老虎事件过后。这一切就像是个古老的007电影。我们有Q，有James Bond，还有邦女郎。”

“你可不能算是个邦女郎。”Eggsy怀疑地说，Roxy翻了个白眼。

“很显然。我是James Bond，而我要去找回邦女郎。”她用微笑回应着Eggsy的怒目而视。“谁知道呢。也许你能及时搞定那个恐怖分子，然后过来搭把手。”

“我会给你发一份Phillips在康威尔的已知地产名录。”Merlin说，在他的iPad上点来点去。“建议你先调查这些，Lancelot。”

“会的。祝你好运，Eggsy。”

“祝大丰收，”Eggsy说，嫉妒地看着Roxy从沙发上站起来，叮叮当当地走下了楼梯。“真他妈的够了，”Eggsy在听到Roxy开门离去的声音之后嘟囔道，“为什么要等到 _现在_ 啊，都这么多年了？如果这个叫Jason的家伙跟Harry有过节的话？”

Merlin抿紧了嘴。“这是Lancelot需要搞清楚的事情。”

“也许我被跟踪了。从那个老虎陷阱出来之后。”

“有可能。但这还有待确认。有可能这只是个障眼法，为了把你从主要的任务上给甩下来。”Merlin耸了耸一边的肩膀。“Arthur没把你从这个任务上调走是对的。”

“我知道。我知道。所以。下面我要去哪？”

“如果你恢复到能出门了的话，我跟踪了那只老虎的运送路线，我觉得它在往内陆二十英里的地方进入了一个隔离带。我知道得不多，”Merlin抱歉地承认，“但我们可以从这里着手。”

“那块地是Phillips的？”Eggsy问道，语气里带着小小的期许。

“对不起让你失望了。”

“那好吧。”Eggsy让自己站了起来，咬牙切齿着。他的头还是疼，后背上那些显然很严重的瘀伤也是如此， _外加上_ 那些从巨型野生动物那里得来的纪念，但至少他不晕晕乎乎得了。“准备去把绑架老虎的家伙给揍个皮开肉绽了。也许我们能就此拍拍PETA2的马屁呢。”

“其实，”Merlin很快地说，“Arthur希望这个任务 _能够_ 秘密进行。万一你把事情闹大，让可能的恐怖袭击提前到来了呢。”

“……她真是能剥夺人生活的 _所有_ 乐趣啊。”

 

**VI.**

Eggsy在开车去隔离带的时候一直在担心Harry，直到Merlin叹了口气说：“我丝毫不怀疑Lancelot的能力。”

“不是这个问题，Merlin。而是……Harry到底有没有反抗啊？”

“我怎么知道？”Merlin暴躁地反问他。“但是没有，他看上去并没有。他现在还活着，这才是重点。”

“我不懂为什么这个叫Jason的——”

“这 _不是_ 你的任务，Eggsy。”Merlin尖锐地指出。“我要提醒你一下我们的现任Arthur，她恰巧对你的能力有些怀疑，因为你被提拔为了Galahad的同时却没有通过Lancelot的准入测试。”

“可是我拯救了世界啊！”

“这属于你的运气问题——基本上是这样的。因此，Arthur不想让你掉链子 _的同时_ 让我和另外一个Kingsman一起做 _两个_ 职位的新人考核。最后那一关这样设计是有原因的。”Merlin继续说道，Eggsy此时正张口想要辩驳些什么。“很多时候，尤其是在实战当中，感情会要了你的命。Kingsman的骑士们是杀手，Eggsy。是战斗单位。如果你看不到这一点，如果你开始拒不从命，那么你就没有用处了。你就很危险了。”

“我明白。”Eggsy痛苦地说，因为他真的明白。

违抗上命，不按常理出牌，然后自己行动？这可不是那种故事，抱歉。在Kingsman的时光 _已经_ 给Eggsy灌输进了对他职业的自豪感，以及组织纪律性。每一个Kingsman骑士都知道自己有多危险，都知道他们自己和普罗大众的格格不入。尽管并不是每一个任务都以杀人为核心，他们在需要的时候还是要这样做的……而犹豫不决起来将会后患无穷。

“谁在管着Lancelot？”Eggsy在Merlin闭口不言的时候问。

“当然是其他Merlin部门的人了。我可不是同时盯着所有特工的。”Merlin不动声色地说，“虽说如果有麻烦了我会搭把手。”

“我不懂。你看上去一直在盯着我。”

“那是因为……”Merlin顿了顿。“那是因为。Arthur对你还有所怀疑。我说过的。她觉得你还需要被看着。你第一次见她对她太粗鲁了，”他又加了一句，“所以你在她那里的印象丝毫没有好转。”

“我没有粗鲁！我努力表示友好了！”

“有可能这正是问题所在。”

“……谢了，Merlin。知道我是唯一一个需要被保姆式照顾的Kingsman还真是欣慰呢。”

“她早晚会信任你的，”Merlin只得含糊其辞。“你要想让我安慰你一下的话，给新人搭把手一般都是Merlin的活。尤其是这位新人还是个冲动的年轻男子，我们可以这么说。”

“这是性别歧视！”

“这是经验之谈。”Merlin不紧不慢地说。行吧，Eggsy说不定可以让那么一小步，承认Roxy比他成熟一点，并且姑娘们比同龄人都要成熟很多。但他永远、永远都不会在她面前承认这一点的。

“Merlin，”Eggsy对着道路皱起了眉头，“如果……如果Harry这次遇到的事是我带过去的……那我真的很抱歉。”

“说‘你是对的，Merlin。’”Merlin提示他。

“行行行。你是对的。可是你要我这么说的。”

“年轻的特工都总有一天要明白这些的。”Merlin大方地指出，“活命的手段决定了你们将会树敌无数。在伦敦，我们的特工有能力保证你们家人的安全。出了伦敦，你们就要多加小心了。”

“我觉得我已经够小心的了。”Eggsy满不高兴地说，但他早该想到的。和Harry一起在椋城走来走去，在他干了那些事之后？他实在是太他妈的暴露了。他完全没有以应有的方式试图融入一切。他自恃清高，觉得一切都会安然无恙，而现在，也许Harry在为他的所作所为买单。

Eggsy用手掌根狠命砸了一下方向盘的时候，Merlin叹了口气。“吃一堑长一智，”Merlin简短地说，“但你手头还有活要干。所以。 _干活去吧_ 。”

“你可真会安慰人啊。”

“这我可清楚得很。职业生涯初期的时候，”Merlin心不在焉地补了一句，“我把现在的Tristan整哭过一次。他一直没有打心眼里原谅我。”

“哇哦。你想知道为什么吗？”

“其实并不。还有，我建议你把车停到前头那片林子里然后步行往前。从这到隔离带都是空旷地带了，你开着个路虎太明显。”

把车藏起来花了几分钟，把新西服在身上穿戴整齐用了更久。Eggsy把多出来的子弹塞进了裤腰带里，更多的弹药被放进了外套口袋，然后他把最喜欢的枪放进了皮套，在整理袖扣的时候拙劣地犹豫了一小会。他妈绿色的袖扣。他恍惚间听得到Harry的声音，低沉而暧昧，告诉他这对袖扣十分衬他的眼睛。然后Eggsy颤抖着叹了口气，站起了身。

“现在还是下午呢，”Eggsy说，因为他失去意识的时间其实并没有 _那么_ 长。“我直接穿过那么一大片空地太他妈的明显了吧。”

“在大约1.8分钟之后一辆送货的卡车会经过你当前位置附近的道路。”Merlin很快回答了他，“我建议你找个办法蹭一路。”

“你不早说！”Eggsy急急地跑到了坑洼不平的沥青路旁边的那片小树林里，努力在苍白的树干间藏得更隐蔽一些。

“你们这群万恶的特工，就知道瞎他妈的发牢骚。”Merlin低声抱怨完之后也没再说些什么。

Eggsy能看到那辆卡车开得越来越近了。车身是白色的，侧面有个蓝色的什么标志。然后在卡车开过的最后一刻，他如离弦之箭般跳了出去，抓住了车的后面，手指努力把着扶手，谢天谢地卡车的货厢后面还有几级金属小台阶。

在开锁工具的帮助下门的问题很快就解决了。Eggsy把它开了一道缝，恰好够自己挤进去，然后在自己身后把门关上。感天动地，车厢里正好有足够的地方装下自己，而当他的眼镜进入夜视模式之后，Eggsy的心往下沉了沉。

卡车的四分之三都被纸箱填满，每个都是及膝的高度，并且被用板条箱装了起来，以防它们乱晃弄坏了里面的东西。箱子的上面全都有醒目的装饰，图案是那十分熟悉的“V”字徽标。

“我操，”Eggsy缓缓地说。“我绝对他妈已经把他给弄死了。”

“你杀了一个组织的头目，”Merlin听上去像在拼命地打着字，“但搞垮这个组织本身可没那么容易。”

“我以为它会直接进入自愿破产托管3呢！”

“我在继续查，”Merlin简短地说。“藏好了。注意安全。”

说着可比做着容易。Eggsy小心地把卡车侧面割开了一个洞，然后放了一个很小的无线摄像头进去，让Merlin能看得到卡车的外面。然后他又用小刀割开了其中一个盒子。

他本来以为自己会看到更多的SIM卡或者手机之类的东西的，但正相反，盒子里装的全部都是奇怪的金属片，它们有些弯曲，并且有着特殊的韧性。随便割开另外一个盒子，里面也全是同样的东西，于是Eggsy皱了皱眉头，把打开的盒子放到下面，然后全部把它们绑回去，袖里藏刀手拿枪杆地等待大戏开演。

Merlin说得对。无论如何，Eggsy都有活要干。他只能期许Harry可以再等上一等。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. 作者表示，她指的其实是飞利浦。但是呢，她多加了一个l，为了区分现实和虚构世界。嘛，大家就当飞利浦看咯，我就不打中文了。
>   2. [PETA](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People_for_the_Ethical_Treatment_of_Animals) 善待动物组织。其行为激进，对宠物进行“人道毁灭”（安乐死），以及进行纯素食之类。微博上有扒过他们的不义和反人类言行。译者本人对此组织十分不齿，希望作者和蛋蛋是在高级黑。
>   3. [自愿破产托管 Voluntary Administration](http://www.companyrescue.co.uk/company-administration/what-is-the-a-voluntary-administration-process) 公司的某种破产程序……译者文化程度不够，就贴个链接，还请学法律的小伙伴多多指教。
> 



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梅林老师POV上线啦！
> 
> 目前为止，大写罗马数字是Eggsy视角，小写罗马数字是Merlin视角，阿拉伯数字是Harry视角。之后还会有其他POV上线，敬请期待~

i.

Merlin的前任者们总是告诉他，尽管Arthur位居圆桌骑士之首，可 _Merlin_ 才是皇座 _背后_ 真正执掌权势之人。Merlin在上任后前几年一直笃信这一观念，可现实无情地击碎了他眼前的幻境。有时候，Merlin还是会想这老头子葫芦里卖的什么药。

Kingsman这个组织的钱多到绝对不能称之为艰苦朴素。而事实上，在Arthur位高权重的同时，他们还有其他的股东，大多是Kingsman创始人的后裔。他们还有许多客户，还有大部分都自恃清高的外勤特工。 _然后_ ，才是财政部门。Merlin的部门，说句实话，仅是在他们的夹缝中生存而已，且地位绝对比财政部门要低。

感谢上苍，Merlin最看好的一位部下已经十分擅长用寿司和行云流水的新提案把CFO支开了，于是Merlin得以空出今天下午来当一当Galahad的保姆，外加时不时看看其他外勤Kingsman特工的情况。控制室确乎是个通风良好的地方，里面放满了超级计算机、服务器、以及戴着耳机的特工顾问们。我们的现任梅林虽说总是位居总线旁的高位，可他却清楚，对于大多数Kingsman特工而言，他们日常的顾问和真正的Merlin之间从心理层面上是毫无区别的。

他却也并不在意。不似圆桌骑士众人，“Merlin”之衔不是个职位，工作起来更多算是个组织。这很适合Merlin。在其中一个监视器上，Galahad偷偷溜出运货的那辆卡车，急急地躲进了一大摞堆得很高的盒子后面。Merlin此时心不在焉地给一个电脉冲钢笔的提案签了个字，然后扫了一眼工程部的又一份想要带火箭发射器的汽车的提议（驳回）。

把Galahad的频道转到iPad上之后，Merlin从他的工作站旁边站起身来，视线越过其中一个部下的肩头。Nyneve1——这当然不是她的真名——是他部下之中最年轻的几位之一。他一些稍年长的部下会模仿Merlin和其他人的穿衣习惯，可她则并不这么做。她总是穿着鲜亮的红与白相间的连衣裙，以及波点的细跟鞋。她粉色的及肩短发厚得都几乎要遮住她的耳机了。

现在，她的一个屏幕上是Lancelot的频道——Roxy还在开车——另外一个屏幕上开着谷歌地图，最后一屏上是Phillips的地产列表。“就快到了，”Nyneve心不在焉地说，“再过一个桥，然后第二个路口右转。在盯着这条线呢，”Nyneve看到Merlin之后加了一句。“没瞅见那路虎。估计他换车了。要是我的话肯定会这么干的。”

“一直找下去，”Roxy坚定地说，“如果他遵守当地限速交规的话，他现在肯定还在康威尔。还有，我无法想象Harry Hart淡定地坐在那允许别人安静地把他绑走。即使他已经变成现在这样了也不行。”

“有可能被药昏过去，然后五花大绑了呢。要我肯定这么干。”Nyneve无动于衷地说。这又一次提醒了Merlin，在另外的情形下，这位热爱印花连衣裙且身躯娇小的拉美姑娘可十分有可能变成威震四方的女反派。他对她点了点头，看了一眼Galahad的频道，频道显示Galahad仍在小心翼翼地接近离他最近的工头的办公室——然后他走到了另外一个部下身前。

Tristan看上去还在里约，正在一个观光客的酒吧之类的地方同一个目标交谈，与此同时他那瘦骨嶙峋的顾问Oberon2正浏览着目标的财务记录，寻找着可以用来要挟对方的反常点。Merlin走过一个又一个顾问，直至又转回自己的桌前。几乎并没有什么东西被烧毁，要是不算Hector刚点着以声东击西的水产加工厂的话。并且至此，Percival似乎正把Gawain的候选人们调教得不错。

把Galahad的信号切回大屏幕上之后，Merlin在桌前坐下，小口地吃起了午饭的寿司。Galahad刚把Merlin的一个信号收发器插到了手边的一台电脑上。即使Merlin已经把信号切给部下去解密并留存记录，他还是扫了一眼从屏幕上滚过的文字。

“搞定了，”Merlin说，于是Galahad把信号收发器拔了下来，从工头的办公室窗户溜出来，在一群送快递的穿着白色制服走过的时候迅速藏在了一辆叉车的后面。在一个屏幕上，他一位乐于助人的部下在深入查询之前把RPN快递的基本信息转给了他，信息来源目测是谷歌，公司注册信息，可能还有维基百科。“RPN在一年多之前被Valentine买了下来。很显然直接拥有一家快递公司比让另外一家公司送他那些设备要容易并且有效率得多。”

“好的。所以这是Valentine留下来的屁玩意。”

Merlin的表情扭曲了一下。他永远不会习惯Eggsy的土话的。“事实上，是这样的。尽管它的母公司已经进入了自愿破产托管，RPN却看上去并没有受到影响。生意照旧。”

“然后运搞笑的金属片吗？”

“是钛合金，”Merlin纠正道，因为眼镜的功能远不止弱光频道传输以及全息会议。“我还在查那是用来干什么的，”他补了一句，鉴于有些倒霉的部下已经被分配了最高优先级的任务，他们要么先把这件事情查清楚，要么先累死。

把CFO拐走的部下回来了，在Merlin疑问地偏了偏头之后，他竖了个大拇指，然后快步走回了软件部门，在那里码农们蜗居在他们透气的狭小空间里，创立着使Merlin部门其余人员能够行之有效获得信息的算法，可所有的Kingsman骑士都觉得这些得来全他妈的不费功夫。

特工们啊。

“不管那是啥，肯定不是什么好东西，”Eggsy说，鬼鬼祟祟地从一辆叉车后面溜到另一辆。“你能查出来吗？估计从记录里肯定很容易吧是不？”

Merlin静静地攥了攥桌上的一个压力球3。他基本上每一两个月会要捏它一下。自从Eggsy被提拔为了Galahad，他每一两个 _星期_ 就要捏它一下。“这需要一个过程。”

“好好好。我现在就继续。用不着跟那帮傻逼斗了。要我再看一个包裹吗？在这些上头戳开一个口可不难。”Eggsy在另外一摞纸箱后面。

“把注意力集中在任务上。在包裹上开口的话会昭告全世界有人在这个地方寻找线索。楼层平面图告诉我们，三点钟方向往上走两层楼有一个经理办公室。”

“这实在是太刺客信条了，”Eggsy轻车熟路地爬上纸板箱搭成的小塔。“没人会注意的。”

“距离你之前的位置几米处有一个绝对能用的消防通道。但是这样也没问题啊，不要担心把脖子摔断了哦。”年轻的特工啊。

“这哪里好玩了？”Eggsy无声地跳了一小步，进入了楼梯间的狭窄通道，管道们在那里都通向着上面一层。这便是Harry Hart一直倾向于提名海军陆战队成员的原因，Eggsy被考虑进来的时候他也没破了这条规矩。 _从陆地，到海洋_ 。4

Merlin吃完了一个寿司卷，且并没有关心里面的馅到底是什么。与此同时，Eggsy爬上了三层楼，无声地跟在一队巡逻保安后面，在保安转身之后悄悄地躲进了他的工作间。看到这位糟心的年轻人 _确实_ 懂得秘密行动的概念可真是令人欣慰。

“对了，”Eggsy轻声说，“如果你们有人在伦敦盯着我家里人还有Roxy家里人之类的，为什么你不把Harry直接放去伦敦啊？”

“因为你不是那里唯一一个Kingsman，而风声会走漏到别人的耳朵里。”Merlin不动声色地说。“另一队保安正从你左边过来。”

“这是坏事吗？”Eggsy敏捷地站起身，紧贴着管道和金属柱子，等着那另外一队保安走过，他们都装备着半自动步枪。“对于一家快递公司来说，这地方可真他妈算是 _全副武装_ 了。”

“他们的宣传册上可没提到这么高的安保级别。这很可疑。”在另外一个屏幕上，Merlin对刚刚经过的保安们开始了面部识别。

“他们的宣传册上有写老虎吗？是不是太直接了？”

“如果生活可以那样简单就好了，Galahad。”面部识别系统发出匹配的叮咚声，显示出了带有这些人所属机构和影像资料的档案。“呵。保安是一队雇佣兵，索马里那边雇过来的。从他们的签证和最近所知的行程路线来看，这些人都在康威尔待了有三个月了。”

“那么……就是那件事之前了。为什么他们的脑袋没炸？”

“他们严格来说并不是Valentine的人。我猜他不想把行动力完全放在自己手上。无论他们在他那里处于什么地位。”

Merlin回应了他其中一个屏幕上的提示，Bors5的频道应声而出。Bors在一个私人的集中营里，试图解救一个抨击过克林姆林宫的批评家。他似乎被困住了，但这位老将却是心如止水，从他的心率和他装填子弹的淡然看来。Merlin在频道上研究了一会，把他的推荐路线分配给一个部下，然后断开了连接。

“但愿反派们能做点牛逼的事，比如说搞个巨大的月球激光发射器之类的。”Eggsy在悄悄接近经理办公室的时候一脸郁闷地说。“我的意思是，还想炸地铁站呢？ _太_ 过时了。”

Merlin翻了个白眼。“我会保证让下一个大反派知悉你的忠告的，Galahad。”伊恩·弗莱明6对此绝对负有 _重大_ 责任。

  
  
  


ii.

经理的办公室里暂时还没有什么干货，除了台式机的键盘底下塞着一张纸以外，那上面列的运输仓库地址可并不和文件所描述的一致。Merlin看着Eggsy穿过一群东倒西歪的壮汉，这说明催眠瓦斯起作用了，然后连上了了Lancelot的频道。

Roxy正在一个类似安全屋的地方翻着一打手册和收据，把它们在桌子上摊开以让她的频道可以把相关信息拍下来并对其进行索引。有些收据是食物的外卖，日期很近。另外的则是杂货，油票之类的。“他们没从这走，”Roxy说着，“但看上去Phillips在去椋城的路上在这里逗留过。这儿有个冰箱，里面的牛奶还没坏呢。”

“嘿Merlin，”Eggsy往外走的时候问，“Lancelot那边怎么样了？”

“很好。”Merlin冲着屏幕皱了皱眉头。“你如果原路返回的话还是要当心不被发现。”

“不。我要拿他们一件工作服和自行车。看看下一个仓库长什么样。”

“如果可以的话，记得拿上个证件。”Merlin建议道，然后把之后的十分钟花在了给RPN服务器里注入一个假的身份证明上，用的是Eggsy的“工作”照和假身份，Eggsy此时已经在西服外面套上了快递员的外套和松松垮垮的裤子，戴上了头盔，跨上了一辆RPN的送货自行车。“好的，你可以走了。”他说。Eggsy用证件一扫，门岗挥手让他进了去，Merlin叮的一声感受到了满足。

Galahad没说“谢谢”，一如往常。但Merlin已经习惯了，自己部门对特工们的生活所做的一切都被他们理所应当地无视。即使Harry也是一样。

想到Harry，Merlin不由得看回到Lancelot的频道上。她正大步离开Phillips的安全屋，回到那辆马自达跑车上。车的红色十分艳丽，但却不 _过于_ 耀眼。“下一个大地方是纽基7，但他可能不会在那停。游客太多了。”Lancelot说着。“不管他要带Harry去哪——”

“说不定他会跨过布里斯托海峡。或者是坐上个直升机往内陆去。要我就这么干，”Nyneve说，“迷药也就能撑那么久。”

“如果这是个复仇式的绑架，”Lancelot在全速前进向高速路的时候大声说，“那我们就得找出动机来。那时候选拔的倒数第二关是什么？就是Phillips被淘汰的那关？”

“和现在一样。”Nyneve说，在Merlin的注视下又看了一遍Kingsman的档案。“火车轨上有火车开过来的那关。”

“我觉得我能理解这是如何对人产生永久性影响的，”Lancelot冷冷地说。“安全屋里的有些收据是处方药的。”

“可是等这么久了才反击？”

“也许他直到现在才得以找到Harry，”Lancelot怀疑地说，Merlin刚给Nyneve发了个信，让她开始查Phillips的出行记录。

回到Galahad的频道上，Eggsy又是只身一人了，在仓库外的道路上全速前进。从被劫持的卫星导航和红外热感应信号来看，在短巷尾城8附近的仓库显然更加活跃，于是Merlin把GPS导航直接切进了Eggsy的眼镜里。“你可能还需要再搞点吃的，下一次见到加油站的时候，”Merlin补了一句，因为有时候年轻的特工会一直工作到崩溃，而不是像个老手一样把握好节奏。

“知道了老妈。话说，”Eggsy若有所思似的，“也许你可以发明个啥……你知道Willy Wonka9吗？他发明的口香糖简直可以当饭填饱肚子。”

Merlin翻了个白眼。“Kingsman的能量补剂也是存在的。”

“你指的那些像蟑螂蛋一样的药片？还是算了吧。”

Merlin又悄悄地捏了一下他的压力球，然后打开了Bors的频道。随机出现的安保人员意味着Bors已经失去了一鸣惊人的机会：但同样地，Kingsman特工在既定情况有变的时候总能得心应手，于是Bors现在正缓慢突破着几十个集中营安保的防线。Merlin看了一会这骚乱的景象，然后换到了Percival的频道上，正好看到一位候选人正针对假装没有降落伞的跳伞环节使性子。

现在的孩子啊。可不像以前的候选人那么称心如意了。

“嘿，Merlin，”Eggsy大声开口，于是Merlin关掉了Percival的频道。“你和Harry当朋友多久了？”

“这是机密信息。”

“哎呀说嘛。是你先到Kingsman还是他先到的啊？”

“其实是我。我当时是Hector职位的候选人，很久之前了。那时候的Merlin在我被淘汰的时候把我留了下来。”

“哇哦。你们一般会把参加选拔的所有人留下来吗？”

“如果可以的话，是的。”尽管Merlin曾经听说，作为一名骑士的候选人能留在Merlin部门实属罕见。

“话说，你来复枪使得真他妈溜啊。”Eggsy赞许地说，Merlin不由自主地露出一丝微笑。

Eggsy持久的阳光特质感染了Roxy和许多其他同僚，而Merlin也许可以看得出，为何Eggsy这样的人完全是Harry Hart的“型”。Merlin对于Harry没有早一步行动还是有些隐隐的惊讶，尽管他还是相信如果Harry _没有_ 经历教堂事件的话，他和Eggsy的关系很有可能在他回家之后就会立刻升温。

毕竟——Eggsy现在还不该知道——据Merlin所知，Eggsy是有史以来唯一一个被Harry邀请到 _那座_ 房子里的人，进到他收集报纸头版的屋子，以及看到那奇葩的、多愁善感的狗狗标本。Harry很 _爱_ 那座房子。大多数Kingsman只是住在安全屋里而已，在英格兰境内的许多间屋子可以很好适应不同人的习惯，但Harry还是一如既往地与众不同。如果一个男人的房子是他的城堡， _那一间_ 便是被Harry筑起了壁垒。

而Eggsy被 _邀请进门_ 。

“你什么时候被淘汰的？”Eggsy问道，“或者说这是机密吗？”

“确实是机密。”

“你是不是当真不爽来着？”

“有点。”

“那么，我可以告诉你，我被要求打我狗的时候超级不爽，”Eggsy调侃地说。“所以很有可能这就是为什么这个叫Phillips的家伙这么久了还怒气冲天。”

“专心想你的任务，Galahad。”Merlin看了一眼谷歌地图。“二十分钟路之后有一个旅客服务点。建议你去搞点吃的和水。”

“ _知道了_ 妈。”

Merlin叹了口气，看了看那Bors那边，他已经正在走向监狱隔间了，势不可挡。Tristan正在尾随目标，Percival正在吼那帮Gawain的候选人，而Hector正开着车逃跑。Bedivere和Kay还在睡梦之中。Merlin快速地打了一个简报，给Arthur用电邮发了过去，然后看回到Lancelot那里，她还在开着车。目前看来一切安好。

有一个年轻些的软件部门员工最近把Merlin的工作比作高端版的《玩具熊的五夜后宫》10，而Merlin回家之后下载了这个游戏，玩完之后做了噩梦，于是因此悄悄地把软件部的咖啡机搞坏了两天。

“你以前是Harry的顾问吗？”Eggsy接着问道，而 _这_ ，也许才是Eggsy能成为Galahad的究极原因。不是因为这男孩一往无前的坚忍，或是混乱场面下的才能。Eggsy _实在是_ 冰雪聪明且明察秋毫， _外加_ 搭上了些街头小子的狡猾。无论怎么说，他都干掉了前任的Arthur，Merlin清楚这让新上任的这位有些不安。

“一段时间里是的。”

“然后你就成了Merlin……？”

“某种意义上来讲。”

“哥们。我们是一条船上的，不是吗？保密这些干嘛啊？”

“Harry曾经是…… _现在也是_ ……一个非常注重隐私的人，Eggsy，”Merlin心不在焉地说，又看了看Bors那边。“他甚至都不喜欢在下班之后接待客人。”

“……可他开车把我拉到了他家然后……哦，”Eggsy喘了口气，Merlin意识到自己说漏嘴了。“我……那间房子怎么样了，话说？”

“原封不动。以防万一。”

“那很好，”Eggsy的声音有些抖，Merlin却借此勉强地和男孩的心理距离拉近了些。不论这是好事还是坏事，Eggsy都迷恋着Harry Hart：除了一个男孩对英雄的崇拜，兴许还有更多未知的情感，但很显然Eggsy是个忠心耿耿的年轻人，是棵当特工的好苗子，不论Arthur怎么说他。“他真的该住回去，知道吗。这样不一定对，把他塞到他妈的 _康威尔_ 来。”

“康威尔并没有什么问题。这样熟悉的环境能让他感到舒心，并且完全不会让他感到迷茫。”

“Harry是 _康威尔人_ ？”Eggsy吃惊得笑出了声。“好吧，我他妈 _永远_ 不会想到这的。”

“我恳切地希望你到了Harry这个年龄，能变得和他一样优雅。”Merlin干巴巴地说。“虽然我承认自己并不期待那一天的到来。”

“啊，你 _真好_ 。爱你哟，Merlin。”

Merlin又捏了一下他的压力球，咬着牙切到了Bors的频道上，某个人的脸正在吃拳头。这让Merlin觉得他的生活和工作都感觉好了一些。“就集中注意力好吗，Galahad。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Nyneve 即《亚瑟王传说》中的其中一位[Lady of the Lake](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_of_the_Lake) 湖中妖女。曾给予亚瑟王者之剑，哎呀我没看过亚瑟王传说，总之很厉害就对了。
>   2. [Oberon](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oberon) 也是一位魔法师，是《仲夏夜之梦》中的一个角色，是众仙之王。
>   3. [压力球](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stress_ball) 捏来泄愤的玩意，可怜的梅林老师。
>   4. Per Mare, Per Terram. 这句话是[英国皇家海军陆战队](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Marines)的格言。翻译成英文是By sea, by land. 中文拙译请海涵【笑】
>   5. [Bors](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bors) 其实是亚瑟王骑士中一对父子的名字。Bors the Younger可以说是圆桌骑士中最优秀的一位。
>   6. Ian Fleming 007系列的作者呀作者~
>   7. 纽基 [Newquay](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newquay) 康沃尔的一个海滨度假村及渔港。
>   8. 短巷尾城 [Shortlanesend](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shortlanesend_and_Allet) 康威尔的一个……村。
>   9. Willy Wonka 《查理和巧克力工厂》里面，巧克力工厂的厂长~
>   10. [Five Nights at Freddy’s](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s) 独立恐怖生存向游戏。Steam，Android，iOS及WP平台均有。相当于控制一个人物躲避危险，这里这位员工把Merlin的工作比作在总部遥控特工们躲避危险……2333
> 



	7. Chapter 7

VII.

更准确地说，这是个并未登记在册的送货基地。首先，这地方简直是 _太大了_ 。比椋城和隔离带的基地加起来都还要大得多，仿佛是几个足球场首尾相接在一起似的。这居然还尼玛有个 _机场_ 。两个飞机棚在机械厂旁边，其中一个的卷帘门开着，一架货机正在装货，以及在三位安保人员身后的那栋楼仿佛是处理中心。其次，这玩意建在一个他妈的 _城堡_ 的遗迹中间。有些古老而陡峭的瞭望塔上甚至装备了岗哨与探照灯。再次，这地方的警卫简直 _无处不在_ ，他们的打扮看上去更加眼熟，都穿着Valentine风格的白色危险品操作员服装。

“怎么他妈的会这样？”Eggsy小声道，“这种傻逼玩意是怎么他娘的在康威尔被批准的？那不是个文化遗产吗？现在变成了他妈私家军事基地了！就在老子眼前！就没个人 _注意到吗_ ？” “这是私人领地，”Merlin顿了顿后告诉他，“这一整块地都在一年前被Valentine买下来了。”

“包括这尼玛的 _城堡_ ？”

“他被警告不能把城堡拆掉。看在这份上，他还算是遵纪守法。如果你近看的话，那旁边有一些支撑柱，一些石雕上还盖了布。以及私人安保其实并没有违法。”

“我以为他是个生态恐怖主义者，”Eggsy用气声说，“为什么他妈的Valentine要到处运老虎啊？”

“因为他是个……疯子？”Merlin简短地说。“我们没有什么可以用来猜测的数据。你就进去，努力别把自己弄死，然后搞清楚到底发生了什么就行了。或者让我连上一台电脑。他们是内部联网的。我需要被接进去。”

“好的，好的。我的证件能过掉那帮家伙吗？”

“你很快就会知道了，”Merlin不动声色，因为他是个傻逼。然后Eggsy怒目圆睁地跟绝密货运基地合了个影，给Roxy发了个Snapchat。她回了一张皱着眉头的自拍，在一个直升机停机坪的旁边，前面是一个整洁的滨海小屋，墙壁上白漆刷上去的“H”刚被又一次的粉刷遮住——然后很有可能是Roxy又让它浮出水面的。

一个直升机停机坪。Eggsy又回头看了看自己这里的跑道，期待着能发现些什么，他还真就 _看到了_ ，在机库门口——他用眼镜放大之后，看到了一架不大的红色直升机，侧面贴着奇特的钻石图案。

“Merlin？”

“那是Phillips的，行了吗，从社交网络上的信息判断。我会把你的位置发送给Lancelot的。”

“我不需要支援。”

“不管怎么样，还是会有人支援你。 _并且_ 你还有首要任务在身。”

 _操他妈的首要任务_ ，Eggsy想道，随后便对这想法产生了些许愧疚之心，离开了自己藏身的墙壁。Merlin很有可能已经把最新消息发给了Roxy，因为他在下去找他藏自行车的地方之时，接到了一个电话。

“我在路上了，”Roxy着急地说，“别搞砸了。”

“我才是有工作证和假身份的人。”Eggsy回嘴道。

“ _正因如此_ 。别把这地方烧了或者触发警报之类的，行吗？等会儿见。”Roxy挂了电话。

“你也听见她说的了。”Merlin毫无建设意义地说。

“我刚在两个月前拯救了 _整个_ 世界啊喂。”

“可不是你自己一个人的功劳，”Merlin残忍地指出，并在Eggsy跨上自行车骑向第一个检查站的路上一句话都没说。

Eggsy被放行并前往第二个检查站的时候，Merlin悄悄地说：“哦，还有啊Eggsy？这个地方确实是个文化遗产。所以努力不要触发炸弹或者开火，让那些石雕逃过一劫好吗？”

“我们是什么人啊，他妈的名胜古迹保护单位吗？”Eggsy怒吼道，跟在一个吉普车后面准备去下一个检查站。路两边的栏杆都通着高压电，栏杆旁边的致死区甚至连灌木或者其他任何掩体都没有，哨塔和探照灯让一切一览无余。

岗哨用电脑检查了一下他的通行证，然后示意他从队伍里出来。一定是哪里不对。Eggsy假装看上去很恼火，假装他只是普普通通一个送快递的，却出乎意料地碰上了官。“现在这什么意思，啊？”他哼哼唧唧地说。“这么一整我就要迟到了，哥们，行不行啊。我干完这单还有别地儿要去呢，要值整个夜班呢。”

“例行检查，”其中一个警卫说，“我们会在这看着你的车，不会超过十五分钟的。你跟我过来可以吗？”

“现在就跟着吧，”Merlin在他的耳朵里悄声说。“如果你现在跟他们翻脸只会被一枪爆头。Lancelot已经在路上了。”

Eggsy _不_ 需要人来救他，谢谢您了。虽说他还是点了点头，然后再一次假装唉声叹气地下了车，磨磨蹭蹭地跟在警卫后面往警卫室走。

“目前只要保持淡定，”Merlin继续说，“这个基地在另外一个服务器上。很有可能这就是为什么你的证件让你过了第一个检查站但是过不了第二个。”

警卫室和外围的建筑很像：一个白色的单层小楼，略略有些类似一般建筑工地旁边才会出现的活动房，还有那波形的金属栏杆。也许这 _确实_ 是临时的。这里除了城堡之外，其他所有的东西都像是组装起来的。

“我一般不会跑这么往北，”Eggsy扯着，假装很年轻、经验不足、并且被这个基地之大惊到了的样子。“这地方真尼玛大呀，是不？”

“是这样的，”警卫的语速完全没有减慢，“你送的是啥？”

“我咋知道？可没那么多好奇心。我拿到一个包裹叫我去哪我就去哪。哪儿这么多事。我东西在我兜里。我只想着把货交给邮递的人然后就可以撤了。”

警卫耸了耸肩。“捣乱的不多，但是我们还是得注意着点。尤其是在两个月前那事之后。你应该知道，我们得把系统隔离开来了。”

“是啊。崭新的这堆屁事儿你们好。”Eggsy装得很忧愁的样子，寻找着安保摄像头。Kingsman的眼镜帮着找出了一些，还追踪出了它们的移动视角。当Eggsy被送进警卫室的时候，他立刻就发现了：a)他在一个盲区，b)警卫室里并没有其他人。

他立刻机智地一步跨到那警卫身后，把一只胳膊放在他的脖子底下然后往 _上_ 一顶，在他呛得不行的时候依然保持姿势，直到这家伙终于变得了无生气。Eggsy把他昏迷的躯体拖到了卫生间，塞进了一个隔间里。然后他仿佛才高兴地想起来似的，把这哥们的白色危险品操作员制服拖下来，脱下了自己的快递员工作服。拉上了操作制服的拉链、并拿了那人的证件之后，他把快递工作服塞进了一个满是扫帚的储藏间里，给那警卫来了一记昏迷钢笔以防万一，谢天谢地那玩意现在是好的。然后用笔尖把隔间锁上了门，让门上的标志从“无人”变成了“有人”。

“很确定我跟你讲过要淡定。”Merlin干巴巴地说。

“我 _很_ 淡定。你哪儿瞧见我炸毛了？还有，”Eggsy在顺了那保安闪亮亮的一把M16之后补充道，“现在我可有把机枪了，吼吼吼。”他拿腔拿调地说，努力模仿着Bruce Willis1。

“我觉得年轻而容易受到外界干扰的Kingsman特工应该完全停止看电影的脚步，”Merlin抱怨着，“那个警卫室里应该有台电脑。让我连上去。”

警卫室确实有台电脑，外加一间摆满了床铺的地下室。“嗯哼。破解加密需要点时间，”在Eggsy把收发器接在主板上之后Merlin轻快地说。“让收发器就插在那吧：我会在弄完之后把数据清空的。这服务器完全是另外一个层级的了。我搞到了建筑的图纸吧虽说。建议你赶紧继续。那个警卫的同事很快就会找他了。然后很有可能会触发警报。”

“所以你是不是可以塞进去一点代码，告诉他们——”Eggsy看了一眼他的新证件，“总部传Crispin巡佐有令，啊？”

“你等特工，总觉得我们大手一挥就能施展魔法，”Merlin呛了回去，尽管Eggsy能听到他疯狂打字的声音。

“就是因为这样你才要叫‘Merlin’呢不是吗？”

Merlin咬着牙说了些肯定不大干净的话。“赶紧去底下那些放着床的地方。那个工作人员通道肯定会通向个什么电梯的。”

在他手机信号消失之前，Eggsy给Roxy在Snapchat上发了张自己新行头的自拍，然后把手机塞进了口袋里。电梯在他身边颤抖着，发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音。“我觉着这就是为什么这群走狗活下来了。在这么低的地方信号完全覆盖不到。”

“这可不是个好兆头，”Merlin答道。眼镜的信号有些杂音，但还能听得到他说话。“如果Valentine把他的行动都这么分开了的话。”

“也许我们看到的是备用计划，”Eggsy试图看到好的一面。“邪恶超级大反派占领世界计划，第二弹。带老虎的。也许还有鲨鱼池子。”

“考虑到之前那次对世界经济及领导人的冲击，人民——”

“好了，好了，”Eggsy在Merlin劈头盖脸地说完之前无奈地打断他。“我没有很兴奋或者怎么样，”他撒谎道，“我这是觉得可能现在是这种情况。”

“ _行吧_ ，”Merlin缓慢地说，然后语速又快了起来。“小心点。你马上要进到一条员工通道了，通向一个类似……很大的一层楼，通道大概有一公里长。我手里的地图没把那地方标出来，所以还看不到你在什么位置。”

“很难吗，要黑进安保摄像头？我想说的是，间谍电影一直都在这么干啊，不是吗？”Eggsy有些欠收拾地问道，在Merlin又重重地叹了口气之后给了自己一个微笑。也许哪一天，Eggsy会在他的工作上成熟一些的。但在那之前……就不知道了。人生苦短，而在一个绝密跨国间谍机构之中，如果不充分享受这个中乐趣，还有什么意义呢？  
  
  


VIII.

“嘿Merlin，”Eggsy从电梯里钻了出来，走进了维护通道。“咱能给我传点音乐吗？”

“……为啥？”

“能缓解环节情绪，是不？”

“然后……把你的注意力从手上的任务分散掉？”

“不那么大声就行？”

“行吧。”在安静了那么一瞬间之后，Eggsy十分恐惧地发现，耳朵里响起了鼓舞人心的Call me Maybe。2

“你他妈玩我呢！”

“弱智的问题将会获得弱智的回答。”Merlin淡定地说，此时Jepsen正在快乐地交出她的个人信息，劝着某个男孩子来和她谈话，尽管他们完全是陌生人。

“行了。求你把它停了。我对我的要求表示抱歉。”

“没关系的。”音乐停了下来，然后Merlin又说：“Bors年轻的时候，试图让Merlin部门在每次他出任务的时候都给他单曲循环《帝国进行曲》3。”

“然后呢……？”

“然后现在他后背上有道去不掉的刀疤，差点就砍到他的脊椎了。”

“我懂了。”所以不要试图娱乐。

情绪跌入低谷之后，Eggsy偷偷摸摸地穿过员工通道，从电梯旁边的桌子上顺手牵羊了一个写字板。Eggsy荒芜的童年早就教会了他，要想最好地融入环境，就要穿得合群，拿着一个写字板，然后看上去很忙的样子。走出维修通道之后的Eggsy装出了一副腰酸背疼的、任务要没时间了的样子。

正如他所期待的一样，没人看他第二眼：有时着急忙慌的技术人员没有，甚至是别的安保也没有。Eggsy从他所站的狭窄通道开始在在这个巨大的屋子里转了一圈，为了让Merlin看得更清楚些，与此同时假装在写字板上记着什么。在屋子最那头，巨大的机器似乎在给金属板盖戳，制造着什么零件——也许正是Eggsy在卡车里见到的那种零件。其他的机器也在炮制着各种零碎：Eggsy看到了微处理芯片，奇怪的玻璃管，和机械零件，这些全都由机器组装完成。一层的技术人员人满为患，但他们之中的大多数都在忙着质检工作，并没有别的事情可做。

“所以……”Eggsy小声嘟囔着。

“还在折腾。继续走。”

Eggsy花了好一会才走过了生产车间，然后进了下一间屋子，那外面仿佛又是另外一个生产车间。但这一个却又有些不同。塑料布把车间和走道隔开，且那屋里的每个人穿的都似乎真的是危险品防护服。快速地扫了一眼之后，他发现这层的两个地面入口前都有小型的革丽消毒室。那一层大多数都被一列一列的冰箱占满，那里面放着大堆的试管。但真正引起Eggsy注意的是靠着他对面墙上的三台巨大的玻璃柱，它们大得都可以装进一个站立的人，胳膊随便伸。

在第一个玻璃柱里，一个穿着囚服的男人蜷缩在地板上，他的眼镜告诉他那不是Harry之后，Eggsy的一阵眩晕才得以缓解。第二个柱子里是另外一个男人，除了……老天爷啊……那人的皮肤都变了质，全身皮包骨头，白色和橘黄色的泡在从身体里面冒出来，头骨都不完整了。他歪歪斜斜地靠在玻璃上，身上冒出来一些触手、枝条和尖刺，外加上脖子后面那巨大的、像珊瑚一样的扇形物体。在第三个柱子里，只有许多茂盛的枝叶，仿佛有人随便塞了一堆热带雨林植物到一个玻璃栽培箱里一样。看上去还可以，如果你能无视掉一株藤蔓下那隐约已不成人形的一只脚的话。

“操他妈的老天爷啊，”Eggsy瞪着眼睛低语道，“你看到这些了吗？”

“很不幸的是我看到了。”甚至连Merlin的声音都有些发颤。“我的天哪。那是……看上去像是某些变异了的虫草菌……”

“你是说像《最后生还者》4里那种？”Eggsy眨了眨眼。“ _炫酷_ 。我的意思是，”Merlin急促地吸了口气，于是Eggsy急忙补充道，“恶心而且糟糕。可怕。真他妈可怕。呃。这破玩意里会有植物僵尸吗？”

“从第一个和第二个罐子中样本一动不动的样子看来，我觉得悬。继续走吧，”Merlin催促他，“我开始觉得我知道这里在发生什么了。”

“哦我日。你觉得他们会往 _Harry_ 身上喷孢子吗？”

“不要暴露身份。”Merlin犹豫了一下之后，严肃地说。“但是……行吧，行吧。我会跟Arthur通个话然后简报一下的。”

真行啊， _终于_ 他妈到这时候了。即使这样那老太婆说不定也会指手画脚的。

“也许他们计划要往玻璃罩里打点更炫酷……我是说，更糟糕的气体……比沙林5更糟糕的之类的。”

“你对自己工作的热情值得称赞，”Merlin不带感情色彩地说。“准备好啊，”他又补了一句，这是Merlin的说法里Arthur正在被接入线路的意思。

“我要去警告MI5，”Arthur快速地说。“因为我们没有能够对付这类问题的资源。尽你所能收集这些实验的信息。实验的规模，已知目标，还有没有更多这样的设施——”

“抱歉啊，女士，”Eggsy插嘴道，因为在必须的时候他是 _可以_ 很礼貌的。“但 _Harry_ 可说不定就在这里的什么地方。”

“并且Lancelot已经在路上了。我并不是要抛弃什么人，Galahad。”Arthur的声音还是那样冷冰冰的。“但我清楚Kingsman更要为我们所在城市的八百万人民负责，这是比一个人的生命更加重大的责任。”

Eggsy咬了咬牙，手仅仅地抓着写字板的边。“我知道您的意思了。”

“还有，看在老天爷的份上别触发警报。”Arthur说，而当然就在此时，警报响了。

“他们说不定找到了你扔在厕所的那个警卫，”Merlin有用地补了一句，高音报警器在整栋楼里嘶吼着，楼下的科学家们疑惑地四处走动了起来。

“真是谢谢你这么快就知道发生了什么，”Eggsy气冲冲地说，假装和其他安保一样着急地走来走去，快速地走过一开始那个狭窄的通道，出了实验室然后进了另外一个走廊，那个走廊的出口很宽，还有一定的坡度，也许是通向地面的。下一间屋子看着是个真正像样的军事基地，一些安保正在一个台前逐渐排列成整齐的队伍等待检阅。台子上有不少战斗机，装甲输送车6，有带重炮发射机的吉普，还有他妈的一辆 _坦克_ 。

“Arthur，你可能得告诉MI5多来点人，”Eggsy悄悄说，他在和其他安保一起小跑着排起了队。“还有，Merlin，我需要你帮个小忙。”

“现在正在向服务器内注入另外一个身份，”Merlin从牙缝里挤出来一句话，Eggsy和其他人组成了整齐的白色防护服士兵方阵。主管正在队伍间，扫描着每一个人的身份证件。

“ _快点啊，Merlin。_ ”

“我对天发誓……”Merlin的声音逐渐低了下去，愤怒地敲打着键盘，Eggsy正看着手拿扫描机的士兵离他越来越近，越来越近。在脖子上的挂绳被拿起来时他快速地点了点头，浑身紧张起来，准备随时飞奔而去，然后Merlin大吼一声：“ _好了！_ ”正在此时，扫描机扫过了他脖子上挂的证件。橘色的一盏提示灯亮了起来，那个主管看了一眼屏幕，然后走了过去，Eggsy缓缓地吐了口气。

“实在是太险了，是吧？”Eggsy小声嘟囔道。

“你们这些他妈万恶的特工，”Merlin答道，虽说他也在喘着粗气。

在主管还在方阵间扫描的时候，一个男人爬上了台子，穿着细条纹的黑西装，整洁的白衬衫，恰到好处的黑领带……还有熟悉的深红色乐福鞋……

“ _原地待命_ ，Galahad。”Arthur的声音在他耳中响起，Eggsy差点没一步退开，然后才后知后觉自己往前跨了一步，于是内疚地在众人的注意下又跨了回来。

Jason Phillips看上去比他的实际年龄要年轻些，十分英俊，皮肤有些黝黑，黑色的头发短得几乎贴着头皮。他裂开嘴的微笑十分迷人，灰色的眼睛闪烁着幽默。他看上去完全是Kingsman特工应有的样子，Eggsy酸楚地想道，除去黑色的雨伞和那副眼镜之外。

“大家晚上好！”Jason甚至连声音都热情洋溢，在硕大的空间内清晰可辨。“再次欢迎大家参与建设Valentine的终极愿景。你们都知道，第一阶段在两个月前被残酷地毁掉了，是Valentine在生命最后仍在努力揭露的一个秘密组织干的。他在最后一个星期找到我寻求帮助，那时候他已经有了答案，于是我告诉了他我所知道的一切。”

“一个佣兵组织就这样存在于伦敦，”Jason继续说道，“是盈利组织，和任何机构及非政府组织都毫无关联。他们就是两个月前屠杀你们无数兄弟姐妹的幕后黑手。他们参与谋杀了成百上千的世界领导及精英人士，从美国前总统到英国前首相……他们都是优秀的、有远见的人。”

“我今天很兴奋地宣布，”Jason接着说，“我们已经知道了这一组织很久，而现在终于做好了反击的准备。他们管自己叫 _Kingsman_ 。”人群中开始涌现出愤怒的低语。“而我对Kingsman知根知底。那一次，我还是个男孩，我被‘选中’与他们为伍。被洗脑。然后差点在过程中丧命。同行的许多人都没能活下来。我们都只是年轻的男孩子——和女孩子而已。”

“已故的、伟大的Valentine给了我机会主持正义。不仅是要实现他的愿景，更是要让这个佣兵组织在地球表面消失殆尽。”Jason举起了双手，他面前的警卫们都附和地吼着。“为了和平，我的兄弟姐妹们，为了和平。对Kingsman而言，死亡实在是太过仁慈了。我们给他们准备的是更大一份好礼。”

然后，让Eggsy惊恐万分的是，Jason看了看他的手机，然后视线直指向队伍中的自己，面带微笑。“而你们很快就会认识这位…… _Galahad_ 。把他抓起来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Bruce Willis，曾出演《低俗小说》《第六感》。
>   2. [Call Me Maybe](http://www.xiami.com/song/1770506605)，演唱者为Carly Rae Jepsen。点击歌名即可查看歌词。总之是首搭讪歌。
>   3. The Imperial March 帝国进行曲，《星球大战》中的Darth Vadar主题。
>   4. The Last of Us 最后生还者，是以被真菌感染者为题材的一款第三人称射击游戏。
>   5. 沙林 Sarin，是一种神经毒剂，通过抑制乙酰胆碱酯酶来破坏神经系统的功能。
>   6. 装甲输送车 Armoured personnel carrier（APC），指在战场上输送步兵的装甲车辆，一般具有高速、较低的防护力和战斗力等特点。
> 



	8. Chapter 8

a.

Roxy乃是第三代Kingsman，现在只有她一个人有资格这么说；她的祖父是Kingsman最初的骑士之一，殉职后几乎是把Percival的职位传给了她的父亲。

而现在这裙带关系还没完事，虽说Roxy十分愿意在Lancelot的入选测试当中证明自己并引以为傲，就像现在她正为自己的妹妹Katie骄傲一样，她正在经历Gawain的遴选。由于她们的父亲在主持选拔，这多少有些尴尬，但现在还没有出现偏袒的问题，并且Katie并不是由Percival _或者_ Roxy送选的。Eggsy ~~在Roxy的建议下~~ 提名Katie的这件事情呢……并不是那么重要，真的。

就在准备进到短巷尾城的处理中心之前，Roxy负责任地迅速给妹妹发了个Snapchat，恭喜她通过了降落伞那一关，然后收到了一个竖起大拇指的自拍作为回复。她父亲没有发来消息，这并不让人吃惊。即使Percival知道她现在的任务，他们家人也十分清晰公务与私事的区别。

Kingsman那个小巧的配着电线的旁路夹十分管用，让她在电网上能开辟一块没有电的地方以割开一个洞，然后她只要钻过去并悄悄地穿过射杀区就可以了。她相信Kingsman特制的西服可以让她躲过红外线监测并显得和地面温度毫无差别，并躲避着那时不时游荡到身边的聚光灯。

在她穿过第二个通电的拦网时，Nyneve的声音从她的耳朵里传来：“待命，Lancelot。”

“我期望，”Arthur听上去有些疲累，“你能够比男孩子们做得好些，Lancelot。”

“谨遵教诲。”Roxy给了自己一个微笑，因为当她获得Lancelot的头衔时，Percival对她的成就只是漫不经心地说了一句“我从未质疑过你的能力。”

“Galahad皮下植入的那个追踪器还是活跃状态。你应该可以从眼镜里追踪他的位置。你的第一个任务是要确定是否可能救出Galahad，以及有可能的话外加上Harry Hart。但是Galahad原本的任务仍处于最高优先级，也就是说要搞清楚Jason Phillips的动机所在。”

“遵命，长官。”

“你能要了Jason Phillips的命的话，这是最佳选择，但并不必须达到这一目标。”

“遵命，长官。”

在一阵模糊不清的低语过后，Merlin说道：“现在Nyn那里换我来了。Lancelot，Galahad给我们接上的前一个服务器在能被全部破解并拷贝下来之前就下线了。你得再找到一个能连上服务器的电脑，最好是能在主楼里，”Merlin往她的视讯里发了一个小地图，地下三层一间狭长的屋子被高亮显示。“我根据电路状况，判断那就是服务器机房。我们需要在那里停一下，快速从数据库里提取有用信息，然后从软件层上塞一个病毒进去。”

“明白。”

“如果把Galahad救出来之后再去会更容易一些的话，那就先去救他。但是一切看你了。”

Roxy能听出来Merlin语气里的担忧。她穿过最后一个通电拦网，偷偷穿过幽暗的院子，在错落的灯光中曲折前进。“如果首要任务是数据的话，我就先去服务器机房。”

“好的，”Merlin有些不舒服地说，“注意安全。”

“Galahad是怎么被抓的？”

“他们的行动方案里有另外一套规范。用起来就像是数字水印一样。我肯定是一着急就没看出来，”Merlin听上去有些挫败感，“复制的通行证能够让Galahad过掉基本的安保层级，但是当他偷了那个警卫的证件 _外加_ 他的入侵被发现了之后……”

所以不能偷通行证了。“好的。”

“或者是他知道眼镜的事情，”Nyn补充道，“又或者是别的哪里出问题了。我是说，那傻逼连Galahad的代号都知道了啊话说？”

也有可能。“我会脑子里有根弦的，”Roxy指出。掩藏起来，掩藏在他们的视线外，不要伪，检查周围。十分感谢你，Eggsy。

整个基地都进入了封锁状态，但是Merlin对基础安保的控制已经足以给她开启一扇门。中央通风井的宽度刚好只够Roxy从主维修室那里钻进去，她悄无声息地把身后的格栅关上，然后向里爬去。通风道中呼啸的空气有些凛冽，好像整个基地都很仔细地被控制在一个特定的温度似的。Roxy设法下到了地下三层，在Merlin给她在风道里选了一条路的时候选择了相信他。

“这里看上去像是牢房啊，”Roxy听见Nyn在远处说。“离垃圾弃放处不远，旁边就是实验室，他们也不用把试验品——或者尸体——拎着走太远。一大堆牢房，两层门锁上，经过放哨的你才能溜出去。要是我我就这么干。”

Merlin顿了顿，然后十分无奈地开了口：“稍微绕个路，Roxy？”

“如果顺路的话，长官。”

“非常好。下一个交叉口左转往上爬，不要往右了。”

这可真是够受的，因为牢房上面的通风道是宽扁的，Roxy趴下也过不去，但她 _还_ 有Kingsman的最新产品，就在她西服的右侧口袋里，于是她快速地把那东西凭着记忆在黑暗中组装了起来。那是个电池动力的机器小车，有着螃蟹一样的小钳子，灵感大概是来源于乐高，估计在开发过程当中让某个工程部的人乐在其中，至少从Nyn干巴巴的描述里听上去是这样的。她把自己多出来的一把枪和耳机都用磁力吸附在了小车后面，以防万一又加上了她的袖扣，然后等它启动，嗡嗡地活了过来，然后连上了Kingsman的导航卫星。

它迅速地行驶在狭窄的通风道里，应该是冲着Eggsy去了，然后Roxy原路返回到交叉口，右转然后往下走。她就快到下面一层的时候，视讯切到了小车，它正从栅栏的间隙望进一间牢房。

里面的Eggsy除了青一块紫一块之外看上去似乎并没有受什么伤。他的左脸上有淤青，西服和眼镜都被收走了，衬衫皱巴巴的还沾了血，再次开裂的伤口流的血让他的头发团城了一团。他坐在一张床上，然后在车子开向下一个通风口的时候，音频讯号也接了进来。

Harry看上去比Eggsy好一些，但看着Percival曾经给Roxy介绍时候说着这是“Kingsman中的最优”的人士变成这个样子，变得这样不安和迷茫，实在是一件很让人心烦意乱的事情。Roxy咬了咬牙，爬得更快了些，握紧了拳头，再一次希望 _她_ 才是那个杀了Valentine的人。

“你是MI6的吗？”Harry问着，声音通过小车那小小的麦克风里透出来，质量不怎么好。

“MI6可不处理家庭问题。”Eggsy试图把这个话题圆过去，他听起来有些挫败。“Harry……听着。我不是……我干什么活命的真的不要紧，好吗？”

“老天爷啊，你跟我说你是个 _销售员_ ，”Harry的声音里充满了怒气，“你骗我！你在我失忆之前真的认识我吗？”

真棒。这样的对话早晚要发生的。Roxy摇了摇头，在一个陡坡前蜷起身子，然后小心翼翼地下了去，肩膀在黑暗中贴着一遍的管壁，脚贴着另一边。

“ _认识_ 啊！”Eggsy抗议道。

“还有那个……那个绑架了我的男人……”从顶上往下看，Harry正转圈踱着步子，揉着自己的太阳穴，好像是要阻挡自己头颅的疼痛似的。“我觉得……我觉得我曾经在什么地方见过他。他是谁？他 _知道我叫什么_ 。我告诉他我不知道他叫什么的时候他笑了出来。”

“嘿，”Eggsy忧心忡忡地说，“慢慢来，Harry。坐下来。”

车子开回了Eggsy那边的通风道，勤奋地开始拆卸那个栅栏。Roxy到达地下三层的通风道的时候，车子已经把栅栏拉到了一边，然后轻轻地、快速地夹了几下通风口的边缘。

值得赞赏的是，Eggsy并没有立刻往上看，而是接着说：“坐下吧，Harry。求你了。然后淡定一点，行吗？外面都快九点了。”

“什么？”Harry疑惑地问，此时车子的视角整个翻了过来，望着天花板，磁力指引着它的方向。它在屋子角落里的一个监控摄像头处停了下来，接入了摄像头的线路。又过了一会，Merlin满足的哼唧声从Roxy的耳朵里传来，小车的摄像头显示那把枪、袖扣和耳机都被扔给了Eggsy。

Eggsy先戴上了耳机，然后咧开嘴笑了。“哦，我真是他妈的 _没想到_ 。”

“你要多谢Lancelot把你从这堆麻烦里解救出来，Galahad。”Merlin简短地说，应该是两个人都听到了。

“一场 _好戏_ 啊，同志们。以及我想说的是，能再一次听到你的声音真他妈高兴啊，Merlin。”

“Nyn会接手这里，”Merlin对Roxy说，过了一会Nyn的声音便被切了进来。

“想我吗宝贝？”

“可不是吗。”Roxy兀自微笑着说。在Kingsman，姑娘们有的时候得团结一致才行。

“第一个弯左转，然后直行五十米。你就快到服务器机房了。Merlin会让Galahad在越狱时候大显一番身手。”

“有点难啊，”Roxy若有所思地说，“尤其是Harry还是那个样子的情况下。”

“你不用考虑这个问题。”Nyn欢快地说。“现在快点快点。他们就要开始帮你转移注意力了。那些男孩子们挥舞着家伙1晃来晃去的时候，你最好已经在机房里了，我就那么一说。”

“‘枪’，你的意思是说。挥舞着‘枪’晃来晃去。”

“我是这意思吗？”

b.

机房只有基本的安保而已，Roxy觉得这意味着Eggsy正成功地声东击西。她已经把视线从小车那里切了回来，现在正在偷偷溜过一间无菌机房，躲避着保安，机房里面的服务器一个叠着一个。她选了手边最近的一台电脑，将信号收发器插在了出版上，Nyn开始读取数据之后她便等待起了进一步的指示。

“好了，”Nyn终于说道，“我们拿到大头了。现在赶紧跑——”

“嘿！你在这干嘛呢！”吼叫声传来时，Roxy已经转过了身，靠9mm口径的勃朗宁保卫起了自己的安危，瞄准了敌人以后立刻便打出子弹。勃朗宁的反冲很轻，她又瞄准了一个人，然后开火了第二次，第三次，在那些保安能打出他们的M16之前就已经把他们解决掉了。

“最好开溜了，”Nyn建议道，处变不惊如同以往。“赶紧回通风道去。”

Roxy给了自己一个微笑，然后把枪揣了回去。然后她灵活地爬回了通风道，关上了身后的格栅门。“这次不建议我费九牛二虎之力突破安保了？”

“姑娘，咱们都很清楚你没有像他们一样能硬起来的家伙事。”Nyn面不改色心不跳地说，Roxy很确信她听到了身后Merlin一口气没上来的声音。“第二个弯右转，然后左转。”

Roxy悄无声息地回到了中央通风井然后从那里出去，而就在她正要去往通电拦网之时，一辆 _坦克_ 从机库的墙壁后方冲了出来，原因 _显而易见_ 。

“男孩子们和他们的家伙啊，”Nyn苦笑着说，那坦克往前往后地就这样调了个头2，然后把一个炮弹打进了它刚才从那栋建筑里出来的洞中。深深地叹了口气之后，Roxy还是瞄准目标打了一枪，最近的哨塔上那位狙击手应声倒地。她奔向坦克时甚至都还在重新给枪装子弹，然后她吊在了坦克上，敏捷地爬了上去。舱门在她接近时非常及时地打开，Roxy扭动着钻进去之后便伸手关上舱门，而在门关上的那一瞬间传来了狙击枪子弹砸在门上的声音。

在闷热得让人喘不过气的坦克车舱里，Eggsy正在控制台那里笑得跟个他妈 _疯子_ 一样，Harry却坐在那里，后背和肩膀贴在拥挤舱室的墙壁上，面色苍白如纸，睁大的眼睛里满是震惊。

“晚上好，Hart先生。”出于礼貌，Roxy还是向他问了好，然后坐上了炮手席，戴上了Eggsy扔过来的另一套耳麦。在几次仔细瞄准的射击之后，哨塔上的人就全都被解决掉了，他们便大肆开过检查站的栏杆，他们身后漫不经心的一记子弹打飞到了天上。

他们不知怎的，竟是在一辆 _坦克_ 里逃走的。居然还成功了。Roxy发现自己正笑逐颜开，向基地打了最后一炮以示警告，然后他们便笨拙地开进了黑夜，她能听到的只有Nyneve在她耳边快活地笑啊笑。

在一片开阔的地域，他们终于慢了下来，Merlin在他们两个的线路里同时说道：“准备撤退。以及赶紧从那破玩意里出来。”

“我们就这样，”Eggsy抚慰地对Harry说道，“来吧，我们出去。这儿还挺热的是吧？”

“你……”Harry对他们两个缓缓地眨着眼睛，“Eggsy，你在那上面杀了 _那么多人_ 还——”Roxy一步跨了过来，拧了拧钢笔帽，用带镇静剂的笔尖戳了戳，他便晕了过去。Harry倒下的时候，Eggsy对她怒目而视。

“你这他妈的是要干嘛？”

“我不觉得我们现在能够对付这家伙的暴走，”Roxy回击道，“所以现在你帮不帮我把他从这抬出去？”

Eggsy咕哝着答应了，而他们两个只靠自己居然把Harry拖出了坦克，拥抱着夜晚清冷的空气，刚好来得及欣赏一下他们在草地上留下的痕迹。头顶上空，一架直升机正小心地准备降落。

这是架小飞机，线条优美，机身是黑色的，Kingsman的标志在两侧十分醒目，而飞行员除了Percival别无他人。在螺旋桨停转之后他大踏步地走了下来，给Roxy扔过钥匙时轻轻点了点头，他那永远漠然的眼神经过Harry横七竖八的身体时停都没停一下。

“我想我是要接手这里了，”Percival温和地说，“和MI5那边协调一下。伦敦那边要求你们两个带着你们的货回去。”

“是啊，好的，”Eggsy拖腔拖调地说道，在Roxy面不改色地后退一步踩了他一脚的时候大叫了一声。

“了解，”Roxy说，她父亲冲她轻轻点了点头，这动作是他自己的骄傲那仅有的体现，Roxy暗暗藏起了自己的笑容。他走向那辆坦克，爬了进去。

Eggsy把Harry安顿在了直升机后面的座位上，给他绑上了安全带，在往机舱前面走时犹豫了一下。“你要飞吗，还是我来？”

“你能飞吗？”Roxy问，她 _确实_ 很喜欢Eggsy这一点。即使站在这的是她的父亲而不是Eggsy或者其他大多数的男性特工，他是会立刻坐进驾驶座的人。

“不知道。你想飞就飞吧，他们可把我打了好一顿。”Eggsy承认道，在Roxy点了点头之后，他便坐进了副驾座。“谢谢，”他在起飞的时候补了一句，康威尔正在他们下方远去，“谢谢你救了我们。”

“不用谢。”

“你要是能留下来扫荡整个基地就好了，”Eggsy漫不经心地补充道，“比他们让一个老家伙来折腾要稍微强点。”

“我的任务完成了，”Roxy耸了耸肩，因为她和Percival之间的血缘关系还是并没有什么人在意，“我让Merlin连上了服务器，然后把你和Harry弄出来了。”

“是啊，多谢救命之恩。”Eggsy空口咽下了一片阿司匹林，他看上去确实是糟透了：Roxy提醒自己，Eggsy在经历了轻度脑震荡和一顿殴打之后，外加身上由于西装外中弹而产生的淤青，以及不久前刚和老虎亲密接触所留下的抓痕的情况下，仍然在出任务。

”Harry现在怎么样了？“

“他能听我话，但显然对整个状况都气得不行，”Eggsy满不高兴地说，“我真的不知道怎么跟他摊牌，他还会头疼，”Eggsy十分认真地补充道，“当他就要记起来什么事情的时候。”

“要我看，”Roxy处变不惊地说，“这全是Merlin的错。”在Nyn捧腹大笑之时，Roxy澄清道：“毕竟是 _他_ 先决定要撒这个谎的， _外加上_ 全盘瞒着Arthur。Kingsman有给需要休养的特工和职员的疗养院。Harry可以去那些地方。”

“我觉得我有点明白Merlin为什么要这么干，”Eggsy辩护着，他永远是错事的拥戴者，“但是没错。Harry醒过来之后，他绝对会 _特别_ 生气。他看着我的样子就像是……他再也不能相信我了一样……”Eggsy的声音渐渐弱了下去，他望着窗外，张了张嘴不知道说什么好。“放马过来吧。你的那些说教。”

“说教什么？”Roxy问，她正把目的地设为伦敦。

“说我不应该在假身份下跟他睡了之类的。”

“行吧，你不应该这么干，”Roxy心不在焉地说，“但是你才多大，二十五？”

“ _你_ 才二十四！”

“你还年轻，”Roxy无视了Eggsy，“而且在我第一次见到你们两个的时候你就傻不拉几地，所以发生这样的事我一点都不惊讶好吗？鉴于你们两个显然是看对了眼，Nyn在Merlin部还开了个注，赌你们两个谁先捅破窗户纸。”

“什么？”Eggsy眨着眼，Nyn在Roxy的耳朵里说了一句“叛徒。”

“ _那边_ ，”Merlin着急地切进了他们两人的线路，“在进来的路上把Harry放到医务室，然后走到店里的那头。Arthur想见你们两个。”

“啊哦，”Eggsy有些忧伤地说，“我觉得我们摊上大事了。”

“是 _你_ 摊上大事了。”Roxy纠正道，说着悄悄露出了一丝坏笑。

“你真是……跟我一边的，谢谢啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. 此处原文为dick，为了和后面呼应均翻成家伙。Nyn开黄腔真是【摇头
>   2. 原文为Three-point turn 三点式倒车，示意图见[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three-point_turn)。这个术语，根据没学过车的译者来看，在国内并不常见，遂并未直译。
> 



	9. Chapter 9

IX.

Eggsy并不情愿把Harry一个人留在医务室，但Roxy故意地瞪了他几眼，于是他便只得跟在她后头坐上秘密地下铁，然后到达萨维尔街的店里。

Arthur已经在圆桌之首落座，在笔记本电脑上打着字，前任Arthur那盛着威士忌和酒杯的银托盘已经消失不见。新任Arthur本人是个小个子，甚至比Roxy还矮，一头银发剪得像男孩子一样短。她的穿着并费雍容华贵，只是黑色的工作裙装外套了一件灰色的西服外套而已，但她抬眼望向他们的时候，Eggsy又一次感觉到自己被那眼神钉在了墙上。

“坐下吧，你们两个，”Arthur轻快地说，于是Eggsy自然地坐在了Arthur右手边Galahad的席位上，Roxy绕了个圈走向Lancelot的位置。“不用那么麻烦，”Arthur补了一句，“坐这就行。”

Roxy在Arthur的左手边坐下，眼睛明亮而精神饱满，好像她是刚起床而不是已经有二十四小时以上没睡觉了，而这二十四小时中的大部分还是在康威尔和大反派的超级秘密基地里的东奔西跑中度过的。而在Eggsy这边，他的阿司匹林药效已经开始减退，他马上就要开始浑身疼了：他没有昏昏欲睡的唯一原因其实是他靠在任何东西上都会疼；他努力抑制着呵欠，尽全力保持专心致志。

“你看上去糟糕得要死，”Arthur直言不讳道，他咧了咧嘴，虽说他咧嘴都会疼。

“您说的是。”

“在我看来，”Arthur继续说，“Galahad，你的任务从一开始就搞砸了。你甚至都没有达到Kingsman特工应有的对任务的认真程度。成为一名Kingsman的骑士是 _神圣的使命_ ，Galahad：这一切都不是 _儿戏_ 。你接到任务的那一刻起，我希望你，以及其他的Kingsman，都能够把任务当做生活的首要目标，直到任务完成为止。 _但是_ ，”Arthur又补了一句，Eggsy正要反驳，“Merlin曾指出你 _确实_ 很年轻，并且某些情节可以让你被从轻发落。”

“所以咧，”Eggsy眨巴着大眼睛，“就不怪我咯？”

Arthur叹了口气。“不啊，Galahad，我 _没_ 不‘怪你’。以及说句实话，要不是我们伦敦这边人手不够，我还是比较倾向于让你不拿薪水停职两个月作为惩罚的。但是现在由天不由人，你正好有机会弥补一下你的过失。”

“嗯。没问题。那谢谢啦？”Eggsy试探地说。Arthur挑起一边眉毛的时候，他又急忙加了一句，“我的意思是，对不起啊对不起，我会尽力的，女士。”

“这还差不多。”Arthur面不改色，“但是要我说还有什么的话，你至今的行为在我看来很好地证明了你在间谍工作方面的天分，精雕细琢一番之后必成大器。”

“呃。谢谢啊。”

“Lancelot，”Arthur转向了Roxy，“大家的榜样，一如往常。”

“谢谢您的夸奖。”Roxy微微颔首。

“无论如何，”Arthur继续说道，“尽管我很赞赏忠诚这一品质，而且我也能够理解，在上一任Arthur在Kingsman所遗留的问题下，你们还没有完全信任我，但 _一定_ 记住以后如果有Kingsman相关的事情瞒着我，比如Harry Hart的情况，我可是会 _很不高兴_ 的。”

Roxy看上去居然有些愧疚。“是的，长官。”

“我们现在需要面对的问题是这个，”Arthur说着，眼睛转向屏幕。“Percival正在康威尔善后，鉴于他和MI5的关系。其他的Kingsman特工都在世界各地有任务要做。那么现在就剩你们两个人了。”

“够了，”Eggsy自信地说，Roxy和Arthur两个人 _都_ 转过脸来瞪着他，令他不禁狠狠地咽了咽口水。嗯，我是说。对不起。继续吧女士。我……闭嘴了。“

“大规模制造那种变异了的孢子的地方可能有一个，可能有好几十个。更重要的是，Jason Phillips仍然还在逍遥法外。”

“根据Merlin所说，还有好多基地没在服务器里列出来，”Roxy建议道，“我们可以用那些来作为突破口。”

“Lancelot将会负责调查其他的基地，”Arthur就这样拍了板，“显然她比Galahad更加清楚低调行事的概念。至于你，Galahad，”Arthur审视着他，“一旦你恢复到能够见人的样子，你将被派去参加Phillips公司的招聘面试。”

“啥，”Eggsy眨着眼睛，“可我已经暴露了呀！名字什么的他们全知道了！”

“Merlin向我保证 _这_ 都不是事儿。”

“那行吧。”Eggsy怀疑地说。

“这样的回答听起来可不像是‘谢谢您我会尽力的’。”Arthur不动声色地说。

“好吧，我会尽力的。”Eggsy说，“但是如果我的身份暴露，我觉得我很可能会暴露，这样的话会对我的成绩不利的。”

“你是被分配到这个任务的，”Arthur神秘兮兮地一笑，“Lancelot，你可以走了。去找Merlin，他会简单地给你讲一讲下一个任务，之后我建议你在出发之前休息休息。Galahad，我们单独说两句？”

Roxy在快步走出屋子前丢给了Eggsy一个同情的眼神，Eggsy只得挤出一个尴尬又痛苦的微笑，极力抗拒那如同一个淘气的小学生一样的无助感。

“嗯，好的。”

“关于Harry Hart的问题。”

Eggsy后退了一步。“您看，我真的很抱歉会有这些——”

“根据你的判断，”Arthur继续说，好像Eggsy之前根本没开口一样，“Harry Hart现在是已经完完全全融入平民生活了呢，还是有可能像他以前一样发挥一点用处？”

“啊，”Eggsy眨了眨眼睛，犹豫了一下，“这跟他失忆之后现在知道多少没关系对吧？”

“确实没有关系。在Kingsman看来，Harry Hart乃是以为模范特工，整个世界都得谢谢他好几次。如果他确实现在只是一名平民而已，我们应该让他光荣地退役。”

“为什么您明明觉得我受到感情干扰还问我的意见？”

“因为，”Arthur面不改色，“不管我怎么觉得，你都 _是_ 一名Kingsman的骑士，而我重视你的意见。他在从那个基地出来的时候什么反应？”

“……一般人什么反应他差不多就什么反应。”Eggsy不情愿地承认道。“他倒是没吓得屁滚尿流，但是我觉得快了。不知道情况的人都会是那个样子。”

“那么在你看来，”Arthur继续说，“对Harry Hart所造成的伤害是……可以挽回的吗？”

“不知道啊，”Eggsy承认道，“要我看我绝对会跟你说是可以挽回的。但是我觉得像是……像是有什么东西直接 _没了_ 。可能是那子弹搞的，可能是更糟糕的东西。他可以说是杀了整整一教堂的人呐。谁都会对那种事情有点阴影的吧。”

“很可惜，”Arthur有些疲累地说，“你被训练成为一名杀手，Galahad，而我注意到你在这一方面有过人的天赋。类似地，当你到了Harry Hart这个年纪，在Kingsman效力那么多年之后……你会很轻易地杀掉那么多人，夜里仍然能睡得好好的。任何对大规模屠杀有心理阴影的骑士到了Harry这个年纪都不会有什么反应了。但是撇开年龄来看，你们这些骑士们都十分与众不同。这对当Arthur的 _总是_ 一个挑战。”

“现在跟他玩‘啊哦，抱歉，你什么都没有看见’这招是不是太迟了点了？”Eggsy问，正在努力跟上谈话的走向，“我是说，他 _的确_ 看到了我和Rox……呃……Lancelot劫下了一辆 _坦克_ 的啊。”

“是的，而我在很严肃地 _考虑_ 谁应该对如此高调的行为负责。”Arthur的语气又冷了下来，“但是我们还是可以有一些补救措施，并且Harry Hart说不定可以回到他在伦敦的房子，我们派人盯着他。尤其是现在看来他的退役在Kingsman内部已经不是个秘密了。除非他还有什么其他能让我改变主意的后遗症吗？”

“他有时候会有点头疼，”Eggsy十分不舒服地说，“比如说他试着想起来什么事情然后想不起来的时候。我不知道他以前的房子是不是个适合他住的好地方。还得一点点慢慢来。慢慢来。”

“不管是好事还是坏事，”Arthur总结道，“你都已经，说不定并不是故意地，向他毫无保留地展示了Kingsman生活的核心内容。但我还是会把他的最终命运留给你和Merlin去决定。”

“谢谢。”Eggsy很惊讶，“我是不是应该说。”

“只要……别像上次在那家裁缝店似的被突然袭击了。”Arthur说，视线转回了她的笔记本电脑。“即使是对一个Kingsman中的新手而言，那也实在是有点丢脸了。”

“啊。遵命。”

X.

最后，Merlin和Eggsy决定让Harry在医务室里醒过来，而不是把他挪到另外一个他完全不知道是哪的地方，因为Merlin十分尖刻地指出，他们不仅泄露了天机，还是在一个他妈的 _坦克_ 里让他接受一切的。

Eggsy一直把J.B.带了过来，因为Kingsman会帮他们把狗送来，而哈巴狗只要用那种略微惊呆的眼神盯着所有人就能特别好地舒缓紧张的气氛。他把狗狗放在Harry的床上，无视着护士们凶狠的眼神。他的瘀伤上抹了一些药膏，让他闻起来一股雏菊味，但那药膏让淤青褪色和消肿的效果简直好得出奇。而且，一个多小时之后他把事情办完回家之后，他的样子说不定都 _不怎么_ 会吓到他的老妈。

Harry还睡着，状况稳定：医生已经对他进行了全面检查，而他显然在Phillips手下没有受到任何伤害，除了点皮肉伤，估计是在被五花大绑放进汽车后备箱的时候搞的。他穿着那医院的白色病号睡衣，仿佛一切回到了开始的时候，Eggsy还是那个候选人，在Harry昏迷的时候过来看他，杀了那老教授的炸弹让他在那时久久没有醒来。

J.B.在爬来爬去，看上去有点迷茫但是好像是想找食吃。Harry在睡眠中哼哼唧唧开始醒过来时，狗狗一翻滚就毛茸茸的屁股着地坐了下去。他的眼神涣散，Eggsy帮着他坐起来，他的双手颤抖着，直到Eggsy喂他喝了些水，Harry这才对他皱起了眉头，眯着眼睛，然后受惊地向下看着J.B.。狗狗充满期待地拱了拱他的手，还是很想找食吃。

“对不起。”Eggsy说。说不定把狗带过来并不是个好主意。“他有点贪吃。”

Harry局促不安地摸了摸J.B.，狗狗奇怪地喷了喷鼻息，到处嗅来嗅去，狗狗激动了都会这样。让Eggsy松了口气的是，这让Harry的脸上露出了淡淡的笑容，尽管Harry还是躺回到枕头上闭上了眼睛。犹豫了一会过后，Eggsy终于坐在了他的床边。

“你看上去糟糕得要死，”Harry说，眼睛睁都没睁，Eggsy没来得及控制住就笑出了声。

“我知道。有人跟我这么说过了。”

“到底怎么回事？”Harry抹了把脸，“我觉得自己好像刚被卡车碾过一样。”

“呃。那是啊，Rox，我是说，你见过她的， _Roxanne_ 。她给你弄了点精神性的药物。”

“不管那是什么，目测是非法的吧。”

“可能？”Eggsy斗胆说道，因为他觉得Kingsman标配装备里面有一半的东西怎么说都不能算是合法。

“你的……”Harry犹豫了一会，“你的名字真的是‘Eggsy’吗？”

“嗯。是的。这是我真名，真对不住了。”

“所以还没有全在骗我。”

Eggsy咬着牙，希冀着自己能有点耐性，与此同时J.B.尴尬地 _汪_ 了一声，眼神里满是担忧地看着主人。“是这样的，你看。首先。我很清楚这全都不对全都乱七八糟。但是我 _确实_ 以前认识你，你以前 _确实_ 在我困难的时候帮过我，以及——”

“那我 _以前_ 是什么人？”Harry突然插话，眯着疑心重重的眼睛，仿佛若是睁开眼看清一切便会伤得痛彻心扉。“你是 _什么人_ ，你，和Roxanne，还有Emrys？”

“……记得你在那座山里醒过来的时候吗？”Eggsy小心翼翼地问，随时注意着Harry有没有头痛的征兆。

“然后呢？”

“有没有想过你是怎么就去了那里，在那些跟你一起被拘押的人都挺有名气的情况下？我是说，那里有些王子公主之类的，还有达赖喇嘛呢。”

“……然后呢？”

这解释起来可有点麻烦。“好的。你觉得我是MI6，对吗？其实你说对了一部分。以及。在那个，嗯，全民大暴走事件之前。你也是个特工。类似我的。导师之类的。”

他没有往回缩，眉头一点都没有皱起来。Harry看上去只是在细细地思考而已，盯着他的双手，用指尖摩擦着他手上的茧子。终于，他开口道，“这解释了我的那些疤。在我身上的。”

“哇哦，”Eggsy不禁感到一阵喜悦，“你接受的程度比我想象的要好太多了。”

“哦我的 _老天爷啊_ ，Eggsy。”Merlin在他的耳朵里说道。

“我可不是在Harry醒过来之后找借口躲躲藏藏的那种人。”Eggsy回击道，而他故意用手碰了碰耳朵，以向Harry表示他正对着耳麦讲话。

“我猜，那是Emrys？”

“嗯，‘Merlin’，没错。话说你们真的是好朋友来着。他曾经是你的后勤顾问。还有呃。我觉得事情是这样的。你会头疼，你记不起事情，而且你受到了比较严重的惊吓。所以你也吓到了Merlin，他在那山里头找到你的时候，然后他决定把你塞到一个安全的地方待会儿，直到你过去这个坎，或者是他搞清楚了你到底受到了什么伤害为止。然后我嗯。看见你摔了一跤然后把整个事情全毁了。所以。对不起？”

Harry盯了Eggsy好久好久，然后长长地、有些颤抖地叹了口气，然后用一只手再一次揉了揉脸。“这些真的接受起来有点难啊。”

“我……估计也是。嗯。我可以走了。”Eggsy满不情愿地抱起了J.B.，狗狗完全不知道现在的气氛有多紧张，又 _汪_ 了一声，然后喘了喘气。

“求你告诉我这不是我的狗。”

“嘿，”Eggsy不禁有些气鼓鼓，“哈巴狗怎么了，啊？”

Harry听了这句话微微一笑，虽说只是微微一笑，虽说那笑中带了点苦涩。“所以，我是你的导师？”

“嗯。对啊。你，啊，你算是认识我已经去世的老爹。觉得你把我捞出来算是帮他了。知道吗，”Eggsy试图抵抗困意，努力活跃起话题，“一开始，我真的想要讨厌你们这帮家伙来着。你们说话的样子，你看我的眼神，好像是在对我 _评头论足_ 一样……我爹穿成这样死的，在我小时候。你想要补偿我们点东西，但是我妈那时候心气很高，她什么都不想要。”

“挺糟糕的，”Eggsy在Harry沉默着的时候说，“当你在十一岁的时候明白过来，你妈说她‘吃过了’这样你可以把她那份饭吃掉的时候，她其实是在撒谎，只是想让你爬上床的时候不那么饿罢了。这样的事情。不像她，我不怪你。但一开始，什么都不怪你可真他妈难。”

“但你其实是个特别好的人，”Eggsy继续说着，J.B.在他的怀里扭来扭去，“然后你让我去到了一个改变我整个人生的地方。我想说的是，你让我 _真的想_ 改变我的人生，想变好一点。某些方面来讲我现在变得更好了是因为你。所以。谢谢你。而且我真的很对不起，如果你觉得我应该……我们不应该……以及我估计也是有点混蛋了，还有……算了，”Eggsy补了一句，“你现在来吼我吧。因为再这么安静下去我就要疯了。”

“我觉得你在看着我的时候记起来的那个人，”Harry意有所指地举起了他举枪的那只手，待到手指又一次的颤抖过后才将手放下继续说话，“已经不在了，Eggsy。我不记得他了。我 _谁_ 都不记得了。”

“这已经是有一段时间的事情了，”Eggsy固执地继续道，“你曾经告诉我，‘不知礼无以立人’。没错，这大概意思就是人的言行举止啊选对人生道路啊之类的。但这还告诉我，你曾经是谁并不重要。重要的是你的内心，你 _现在_ 是谁。对我来说呢？我从来都觉得你没有变过。你可能会恢复，也可能不会，也许我太傻太年轻不懂这之间的区别。但是对我来说还是 _他娘的_ Harry Hart。我不想对你像对一个陌生人一样。”

“我想你是处于好心，”Harry缓缓地说，“但事实上，我现在这个样子……我认识你，和你相处就两天，如果我们算是认识的话，还有这些……这些冒险的事情。”

Eggsy知道哪一句话是逐客令。“好吧，”他温柔地说，“也许你该看开一点。那我走了。”

“是，”Harry说着，用手腕略略揉了揉他的太阳穴，咬着牙继续说，“我觉得这是最好的办法。”

Eggsy快步走开，而如果他们的故事真的要跟着《窈窕淑女》那类电影的剧情走的话，现在估计就该到剧情高潮洒泪之处了。可他此刻只有叹口气、关上病房门的份。他把J.B.高举到了眼前。“是啊，”他轻柔地说，狗狗纯良地盯着他，“我知道我搞砸了。”

J.B. _汪_ 地叫了一声，仿佛是在表示同意，Eggsy便把它放了下来，将狗链拴在了挽具上。之后他叹了口气，望着病房的窗户上倒映出的自己，看了看他的淤青好了多少，然后往回家去面对他的母亲。


	10. Chapter 10

iii.

其实，Merlin并没有“找借口躲躲藏藏”，直到Harry醒来：他那时忙得要命，真是多亏了你Eggsy，让Percival接手以后还得监督着他收拾残局。与政府合作总要和他们扯淡老半天，而当然，在MI5搞清楚这堆屁事并且成群结队赶到的时候，爆炸早都毁了大多数的证据，并且Jason Phillips也已然逍遥法外了。

不得不承认，听着现任Arthur责备首相然后压榨他让他给Kingsman再拨一笔新的资金实在是够解气的，在这之后Merlin又最后检查了一遍在职特工们的状况，便在Merlin部门活动室的沙发上睡了过去。

他醒来时，身旁的地板和咖啡桌上散落的全是比萨的外卖盒与压扁的红牛易拉罐，乍一看好似是给一位睡梦中的神的祭品。然而，以Merlin在他们部门的经验来看，这只是昭示着又有人熬了通宵。他去洗漱，把咖啡送进嘴里，让第一个进入他视线的倒霉部下去买点油乎乎的、让人反胃的吃的，想着用这种完全不正确的方式让自己彻底醒过来，然后拖着沉重的脚步去了控制室。

他悄然穿过屋子时，大家又开始了一天的任务。Kay登上了直升机，准备去调查一个伪装的避税港。Bedivere步履轻盈地在夜店中穿梭，寻找着他的目标。Percival回到了总部，正准备粗暴地把Gawain的候选人们用一个团队建设练习弄醒，这练习要他们面对一个喷发的火山。Hector正在把信号发射器插在某台电脑上。Bors和Tristan正在睡梦之中。

Lancelot竟在去往苏格兰的路上，这仿佛是大反派那有些扭曲的灰色幽默。Merlin瘫坐进自己的椅子，浏览了一下他的电子邮件，看到在晚上的什么时候，Harry坚持要退休，并且已经被Percival安置在了他伦敦的房子里。

根据Percival沉默寡言的个性，他退休估计连个仪式都没有，Merlin揉着眼睛哼唧着，有种不详的预感，然后从那个部下手里接过了那个油乎乎的、让人反胃的猪柳麦满分。最后，他还是在iPad上打开了Galahad的视讯——Galahad还正在准备他的‘面试’——然后开了一辆公务车出发去了Harry的房子，那些例如罪恶感和他未泯的良心之类的情绪真是惹人心烦。Merlin的职位还是有福利的，比如说只要他想，就能在工作日的一开始就翘班。

Harry在门厅挑着眉迎接他，尽管在他进门的时候气氛有些紧张，不过万幸的是对方没对他暴力相向而是礼貌地把他请了进来。Harry穿着拖鞋和红色的睡袍，看上去疲累而显出老态，身上完全没了那Merlin熟悉的优雅活力。

他们煮了茶，是个英国绅士遇到尴尬场面时都会采取这样的措施。Merlin和Harry在客厅中落座，每人占着一个扶手椅，那玻璃的古董茶几仿佛是两人中间的停火区。他们一人一杯大吉岭茶，里面放了片柠檬，配着的是饼干。

“Roxanne其实并不是你的侄女。”Harry开口。

“没错。”

“她倒是Percival的女儿。很显然……职业间谍是她的家庭事业。”

“这话说得也没错，”Merlin有些惊讶Percival主动把这些说了出来。也许送Harry回家并没让Percival像平常一样话少。

“他的小女儿好像在‘Gawain’的候选人中表现不错？”

“Kate是很棒，”Merlin表示同意，纠结着这对话到底是什么走向，观察着Harry的面不改色，试着看出点门道来——然后他意识到Percival做对了哪一点。Percival假装现在的Harry和他以前熟悉的Harry并没有什么不一样……也许一头猛虎仍想要被这样看待，仍想要露出利爪和锋芒。也许Merlin对他温柔相待只是让一切变得更加残酷而已。

兴许Merlin的某些想法写在了他的脸上：Harry叹了口气。“我真心觉得你尽力在短时间内处理好这么个糟糕的情况了。但我不确定你真的有必要说那么多谎。”在Merlin与Harry Hart历史悠久而情形多样的交流之中，他知道这是Harry一般情况下用于责备别人的策略。Eggsy之流才会有外露的怒气以及直白的驳斥。“Percival……说明了整个情况。”

“我想争取一些时间，”Merlin坦白道，“因为我觉得好像我谁都没法信任了，在我找到你的时候。我都不应该让Roxy——Roxanne——插手的，要不是形势所迫。”

“那Eggsy呢？”

“我觉得让他知道你成了什么样子你是不会高兴的，”Merlin缓缓地说，“要是你之后能回来的话。你可他妈的傲了。”

“这是没变，”Harry说，嘴角微微上扬，而Merlin看不透他。“Eggsy说……我是他的导师？”

“只是这样而已”没说出口，却让气氛变得愈发凝重，Merlin的表情扭曲了一瞬，他极力抑制住去看iPad的冲动。“听我讲不如……每个Kingsman都有一个……视讯频道。我可以告诉你怎么从你的笔记本上看你的文档。在现在这个情况下，你要是感觉到任何……疼痛，就赶紧停下来。你现在的状况是人为造成的。我还在分析这到底是怎么回事。”

“我感觉，”Harry小声地说着，揉了揉他的太阳穴，“你不知道怎么办的时候才会说出这种话来。”

“一切都还在调查中。”Merlin的语气有些生硬。

“告诉我吧。发生了什么？”

“你中的那发失忆弹里面有好几种Valentine的纳米科技液体，”Merlin十分不情愿地说道。“据我所知，它被设计针对你长期记忆区块的神经元进行一种特殊的破坏。Valentine在神经图谱绘制以及认知科学方面进行了很多研究，比所有人的程度都要深。我不知道对你产生的伤害是恰巧仅仅抹去了你的记忆，外加上，啊，让你的右手不听使唤，或者是，啊，情况没有变得更糟只是……一个令人愉快的巧合。”

“那……我的头疼是……一个长期的副作用了？那个‘纳米科技液体’还……”

“已经被你的身体代谢掉了。”Merlin安慰他。

“但是已经造成了伤害。”

“你说得没错。”

“并且很有可能是不可逆的伤害。”

“我不确定，”Merlin承认道，努力不要显得心虚，“我还在让人查。遗憾的是，我觉得情况不会像那些故事里一样，发生了点什么事情你就全都想起来了。其实，我怕的是再造成更深的损伤。”

“我懂了，”Harry不动声色，语气平淡，这似乎比Merlin在山洞里第一次找到他时，他听上去的那种迷茫不安还要糟糕得多。“要相信这些还是……很难。”

“我知道。”Merlin表示同意。

“为什么Valentine不直接杀了我？”Harry继续问道，还是那么的不动声色，而Merlin自己也一直在思考这个问题。是前任Arthur，或者甚至是已经故去的Valentine在最后一刻动了恻隐之心？又或者，Harry只是这个子弹的首名试验品，而这东西到最后是准备打进山洞监狱中关着的所有人的脑袋里？

“我不知道，”Merlin最后这样说，“以及其实吧，如果你想就……回到康威尔，让这一切都只是你新生活一个不愉快的小插曲，也完全可以。”

Harry甚至都没犹豫一下。毕竟依着Harry的天性他从不会逃避困难。“我可不想。给我看那些文件吧。”

Merlin暗自庆幸他悄悄地把那些比较……让人难以接受的片段藏到了别的地方。他点了点头，引着Harry去了他的书房。墙上的报纸头版仍然挂着，一尘不染，可Harry在瞥过它们时却丝毫没有认出任何一条新闻的迹象。

Harry的电脑顺利地连上了Kingsman的服务器，然后Merlin告诉了Harry他录像归档的密码。“记住，”Merlin警告道，“由于我们还没摸清楚你的，啊，损伤的具体程度……如果你感觉到了任何疼痛——”

“我知道，”Harry立刻接过话头，浏览着文件，“谢谢你。”

“对不起，”Merlin说，因为即使他全是好心，也可能 _确实_ 最后是办了坏事。Harry又叹了口气。

“你做了你觉得是正确的事情。我理解。还有……对我的损害。也不是你的错。”

“需要帮忙就叫我，”Merlin提出来，他担心这么说会显得很蠢，但Harry还是慢慢点了点头。Merlin终于决定退一步不管那么多之后，又有些犹豫起来，想着是不是应该把Harry Hart盯得再紧一点。之类的。

Merlin正出门走向公务车时，Galahad无视了他的当前位置并说道：“嘿，Merlin？”

Merlin缓缓地吸了口气，然后在把自己接入Galahad的视讯线路前尽力让自己的样子公事公办起来。年轻的特工坐在一台笔记本电脑前，阅读着一份来自Merlin部门的Phillips公司介绍。“什么事？”

“所以……我要去的招聘面试到底是面什么？我要假装成坐办公室的吗？还是安保人员？还是新的什么经理？”

“其实，你要成为的是Phillips公司全新的看门保安。”Merlin心不在焉地说，“求你别把面试给砸了。”

“ _啥_ 。”

“Kingsman的工作不仅是穿得人模狗样去打坏人。”Merlin的语气里可能有点小小的得意，因为Eggsy气冲冲地咬着牙说了些什么不大干净的话。

“我们为什么竟然还要 _干_ 这个？我的意思是，我们都已经把Jason Phillips他丫的在那自吹自擂的样子给 _录下来了_ 啊！”

“我们以伪装身份私闯了别人的地盘，所以我们在用正道解决问题之前，他应该已经完成了他的计划……？还有，”Merlin有些暴躁地补充道，“我们还没能找到他。在康威尔闹出的那些 _乱子_ 和留下的那些证据，他全都给处理掉了，记得吗？ _以及_ MI5只找到了一个炸毁的掩体。”

“嗯。是啊。”Eggsy彬彬有礼地咳了咳，“啊。但为什么我就要记下一堆A’level1分数，我的假学校， _还有_ Phillips公司的历史啊？”

“因为很显然，现在人们问服务人员的问题都要多得多了。现在出发吧。咱可不想迟到，是吧？”

“我讨厌你们这些人，”Eggsy激动地说，Merlin半天没回话之后他补充道，“呃……Merlin。你还好吗？你昨天晚上睡觉了吗？因为你听上去有那么一丢丢不在状态。不要太勉强自己了。”

“我很好，”Merlin说，在公务车离开Harry家时望向窗外，“专心做任务，Galahad。以及看在老天爷的份上，别带枪。”

“ _歇歇吧_ 你。”

iv.

Merlin回到控制室时，他们给每个人都已经订了寿司，因为这东西对电脑的威胁也只有那一包包不听使唤的酱油而已。Merlin小口地吃着他的寿司卷，把Galahad的视讯在他的电脑上调了出来。Galahad正在面试，他扮演一个待业的热情年轻人，渴求着一个新的开始。虽说Merlin觉得他显得有点 _太_ 夸张了，但Galahad的狗狗眼显然对Phillips人事部的女士产生了某些特殊效应。

看上去没有任何东西要炸，于是Merlin调出了Lancelot的视讯。她正俯身骑在Kingsman那适应全地形的便携摩托车上，高速奔往下一个没有记录在册的高活跃度基地，与此同时和Nyneve还讨论着最新一集的《行尸走肉》剧情。

Percival正驾驶着飞机，带着Gawain候选人们去火山口；Bedivere和他的目标聊着天：那是一个和山口组2有干系的日本商人；以及Hector，Kingsman的常驻纵火狂魔，正有些渴望地看着储物柜里的某些清洁剂，Merlin通过长足的经验判断他很快就会把它们混合起来制造出一场爆炸。

Merlin着急地看了看Hector的任务状况，发现爆炸除了给他满足感以外别无它用之后，把自己接入了Hector的线路。“别这样，Hector。”

Hector叹了口气，将任务继续进行了下去。Kay还在直升机上，另外两位特工仍在睡觉。满意过后，Merlin看回到Galahad的视讯上，Eggsy已经和人事部的那位女士握上了手，并且她已经急不可耐地请他参观办公区了。

“你应该答应下来，”Merlin告诉Eggsy，“但是小心点。Jason Phillips可知道你长什么样。”

虽说，要是Phillips _确实_ 在伦敦，并且没有变异孢子弹威胁他们安危的话，事情其实会变得简单一些。在面对面的激烈打斗中，Eggsy还是可以干得很漂亮的。

Eggsy等到人事部那位女士接电话的时候才小声嘟囔道：“知道吗，我有种预感，我最后会参观到她私人的办公室里去。”

“那好，在真的拿到职位以前不要套近乎过头了，好吗？”Merlin给他泼了盆冷水，“我们真的需要你在Phillips公司尽快开始工作。”

“我明白的，Merlin。嘿，你去看过Harry了吗？”

“他很好，”Merlin说，恰在此时人事部的女士匆忙地走了回来，满脸微笑。谢天谢地，他们只参观了服务区，管理楼层，以及简要介绍了一下看门人员的换班安排。在Merlin的眼皮底下，Eggsy说动了这位女士让他上今晚的夜班而不是带他去“私下参观一下”， _但是_ 仍然夸得她给了他手机号码。

“不赖嘛。”Merlin对Eggsy说，Eggsy正悠闲地踏出Phillips公司，走进午后的暖阳的怀抱。

“这是Merlin字典里‘棒棒的Eggsy，你太厉害了’的意思吗?”

“不是，”Merlin冷不丁来了一句，“你要上夜班，这意味着你应该回家休息一会了。”

“要准备什么吗？我们要偷什么不？”

“说句实话，我觉得你会一夜都在倒垃圾扫厕所。”Merlin干脆地说道。

“ _什么_ 。”

“Kingsman的工作不仅是穿得人模狗样——”

“我是说咱 _图_ 什么？”Eggsy哼唧着。

“我会把你放进清理决策层的执勤名单里的，”Merlin承认道，“我需要从Jason办公室里偷出一些数据。”

“我可以现在就调头闯进去——”

“然后再被抓到？”

“嗷，不要这样……”

“Jason知道你 _是谁_ ，Eggsy，”Merlin强调道，“在我们搞清楚为什么之前，最好还是不要冒险行事。我不想冒这个险让他们再重新换一次服务器的加密。我们不光要干掉Jason。我们还要搞清楚Roxy在查的那些实验室是不是就那些不再多了。”

他讨厌大反派们的后备方案。Roxy插在服务器总机房的信号收发器只让Merlin看到了基地服务器的冰山一角，然后数据就全都被销毁了。让人更恼火的是，Phillips加大了其他所有地方的数据加密级别。这意味着他们手里的信息很有可能已经过时，而且他们要从头开始。真是件大好事。

“你知道我怎么想吗？”Eggsy咕哝着，假装拦下一辆出租车，其实却进了一辆Kingsman的车里，“我觉得这实在是够他妈明显的了不是吗。他怎么知道我是谁的。前任的Arthur和Gawain去了坏人那边。显然他们给Valentine和他的朋友们把咱们剩下这些人的那点事全透出去了。”

这倒是真的。“还有其他可能的威胁。”

“除非你觉得你反过来被黑了？像《大破天幕杀机》那样？”

Merlin咬了咬牙，伸出手去抓起了他的压力球。提起《大破天幕杀机》和那个半黑客部门“Q”是Merlin部门的内部禁忌。但Eggsy不知道。他也觉得这不重要。“咱们的系统我检查了三遍。我们没被黑。”

“那基本可以确定我被认出来是一堆破事合起来搞的，”Eggsy欢快地说着，稍微看了看路况。“所以不要在意了。说不定今天晚上我就能给你拿到你的数据，没有问题。所以说正经的。Harry怎么样了？”

“你觉得呢？他愤愤不平而且还又迷茫回去了。”

“但是没有更加糟糕的头痛？”

“我没看出来。他昏过去的时候我们给他做了几个检查。他的大脑状况没有明显的恶化。我认为所造成的伤害已经稳定下来了。”

Eggsy仔细想了很久，在车子马上就要开进他和他妈妈住的新房子的时候开口道：“还……”他清了清嗓子，用温和些的语气问，“还有多久我才能去看他？”

“你应该会想要稍微等一等，”Merlin不太自在地说，“等你又拯救一次世界之后再说。”

“哈！”Eggsy的淡淡一笑短暂地倒映在了车窗玻璃上，“行。我懂了。”

“Eggsy，听着，”Merlin悄声说，“Harry现在的情况不是你造成的。”

“确实不是。但我很清楚我算是让整个事情变得更糟了。”Eggsy叹了口气，“行吧。之后再说，Merlin。”

“去休息休息吧，Eggsy。我安排人在车里放了一个给你妈妈的礼物，在你向她解释你这段休假的时间都做了什么的时候说不定可以帮到你，”Merlin建议道，但他还是继续看着Eggsy在家门口拿出公务车里的盒子，假装想要用一盒蜂鸟面包房的纸杯蛋糕给他妈妈一个惊喜。

“你不用这样的，更何况你还是去休假，”Michelle Unwin忙来忙去时，Merlin看得出来，这位穿着淡黄色连衣裙的，活力焕发、笑容满面的女士，与他模模糊糊记得他在Eggsy去救他妈妈出来的时候，从他眼镜里看到的那个疲累、崩溃的女人已经完全不一样了。

“别这样啦。我知道你最喜欢这些了，”Eggsy表示了保留意见，像个好孩子一样亲了亲妈妈的脸颊，然后穿过这肯辛顿3的开放式联排房屋，一步两级台阶地上楼走到Daisy的屋子里。Merlin便关掉了Galahad的视讯，转而继续查看其他特工的情况，就便吃掉他午餐的寿司。

他在健身房里消磨掉一个小时之后回到了桌子前，随便处理了下文件、看了看电邮，然后回了家，只是为了告诉他的猫们他还活着而已。他检查了它们的自动喂食和喂水器，定上闹钟，然后小睡了一会，猫们趴在他的身上。

Merlin打着哈欠回到Kingsman总部上夜班时，Percival手下只剩下四名候选人了；Lancelot刚炸掉了敌人一个荒野上的基地；Bedivere已经杀死了他的目标，正在试图让这场死亡看着像是服药过量导致；Bors正在审问那个针对克林姆林宫的批评家；Tristan正在为新的一天穿戴整齐；而Kay和Hector则都在睡梦中。Merlin签退/拒绝了工程部的更多提案，研读了最新的财报，并给Arthur写了一封邮件汇报情况，与此同时喝下了更多的咖啡。做完这些之后，他终于停下来看起了Galahad的视讯频道。

Eggsy已经在去Phillips公司的路上了。“嘿Merlin，”他说着走下了那辆公务“出租”车，“知道吗，我总是在想你每天都干嘛。在你不是我们的顾问的时候，我的意思是。”

“此话怎讲。”

“开飞机进山里就那么一次，对吧？Roxy告诉我你们这帮人其实大多数时间都在Kingsman的一个地下室里，往电脑里敲着代码。”

Merlin回头扫了一眼整个控制室，他的部下们正做着分内的工作，保证大家眼中的世界不要毁灭。“差不多是这样。”

“嗯哼，”Eggsy推了推眼镜，“我觉得挺没劲的。听到这样的答案有点遗憾啊。”

“你可不知道，Galahad，”Merlin干巴巴地说。给他多少钱他都不会放弃自己这份工作的。“现在记好了。今天晚上，隐蔽优先，拿不拿得到东西再说。如果你没有溜进领导办公室的机会，总还会有明天晚上——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. A’level 不知道的就把它当做英国的高考吧！
>   2. [山口组](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yakuza) 日本最大的黑帮。
>   3. 肯辛顿 伦敦一区。
> 



	11. Chapter 11

XI.

巡逻的晚班快要结束，Eggsy疑惑着为什么没有更多的保安被鉴定为间歇性抽风。还有，这里的人说话嘴巴真不干净。他要说的也就这么多了。

他上完晚班回去时，Roxy从Snapchat上发来了一张自拍，她在洒满月光的苏格兰高地上，姿势夸张，嘴角咧到了耳朵根，可连这都不能让他的心情好转多少。Eggsy最后回了她一句大破天幕杀机/苏格兰1，得到的回复中，她得意洋洋地做出了“工作怎么样？”的口型。他回复了个白眼，然后溜回了家，谢天谢地他的妈妈已经睡着，换了衣服，把身上清洗了好几遍，然后才去睡了。

他的妈妈对他最近工作属性的唯一了解只有他有时要工作到很晚，以及时不时要出差。一些日子里，Eggsy希冀着能够向妈妈坦白他所做的一切，破除那些不安和猜忌。而今晚并不属于那些日子之一。

他睡过了早餐，在午饭前才醒来，刷牙时盯着卫生间里的镜子哈欠连天。他身上的舆情基本消了，感谢Kingsman的药膏，身上只剩一些淡淡的痕迹，虽说那些地方还是不太禁碰。说句实话，Eggsy觉得自己现在已经不怎么像个人肉皮纳塔2了：Kingsman的健康服务 ~~以及药物~~ 十分一流。那些老虎抓伤的疤会很有意思，也会永远留在那里，但很快就能拆线了，并且他目前为止还把身上的绷带藏得很好。

至少他妈妈在看到那些淤青的时候没有大规模发飙。Eggsy编了个尴尬的故事，说自己在打了蜡的地板上滑倒，滚下了台阶，在第一次回家时休了一天假，于是他除了得到一顿要小心脚下的数落意外并不需要应对其他反应。

因为Eggsy回到了家，妈妈准备了正经的午饭，也许午饭有些过于正经：手擀面，生菜鸡蛋沙拉，甚至还有些苹果派。Daisy虽说还是个小宝宝，但她也很喜欢吃派。Eggsy吃掉第二份面条，一点沙拉， _然后_ 终于染指苹果派的时候，她已经设法把她的那份派洒得桌子上到处都是，还有一点掉到了地上。J.B. _汪汪汪_ 地可开心了。

J.B.会因为Daisy而变得 _特别_ 胖的，不开玩笑。即使他被Eggsy逼着一起走路跑步。

“今晚又要一直工作吗？”Michelle Unwin问道，Eggsy正帮她收拾着餐具。

“应该吧，”Eggsy略带歉意地说。

“别让他们把你累坏了，”Michelle劝说道，怜爱地揉了揉他的头发，Eggsy假装闪躲着她。“我在Emmy家还有和妈妈们一起的读书俱乐部，基本上是有什么吃什么的傍晚茶。你晚饭回来吗？”

“估计回不来，别等我了，”Eggsy看了看时间之后表示，然后上楼换衣服。现在的Kingsman除了让他等待晚班的来临以外 _其实_ 并没有什么事情可做，也许这也就是Arthur让Eggsy去萨维尔街的店里给裁缝帮忙的原因。这兴许是由于在康威尔Harry那并不假的裁缝伪装一败涂地，才让她想要这么做的。

又或许这只是惩罚而已。即使是在萨维尔街，做零售也是够烦心的。

让Eggsy恼羞成怒的是，他两个晚上都活动于决策层而不是 _Jason Phillips_ 那层，逐渐尘埃落定的作息有些糟糕。上晚班，从头到尾在保安头子灵光的眼皮底下逃走。回家，然后倒头大睡。很晚才起床，在家吃午饭，去Kingsman，在萨维尔街上下午班。周而复始。

Eggsy还应该补充的是，与此同时 _其他_ 所有没有任务的/任务快要完成的人都被转而分配去定位并清除剩余的仓库。这本来是 _Eggsy的任务_ 的。在收到Roxy从布达佩斯城外发来的Snapchat自拍时，Eggsy试着向Merlin提出让他换换环境，但Merlin只对他说要专注于任务。

Eggsy开始讨厌这说法了。

一个星期后，一名年轻的日本游客来给她的丈夫买衬衫，Eggsy试图在提建议的时候显得认真些——但她 _并没有_ 说她丈夫的尺寸，偏好，或者任何细节——破碎的英文混着谷歌翻译，与此同时Harry Hart走进了店里，Eggsy的大脑很自然地便溜了号。

Harry衣冠楚楚，身着灰色的双排扣外套，兴许是羊毛呢的料子，纽扣是黑色的，衣服包裹着Harry狭窄的髋部。红褐色的领带配着雪白的衬衫，米色的手帕让这 ~~性感到冒烟的~~ 画面更加完美。虽说看着Harry不戴Kingsman眼镜的样子还是有些不习惯，Eggsy却还是发现自己笑得像个傻瓜，Harry认出了他，点点头表示问候。

“ _那个……抱歉_ （日语），”那位日本女士礼貌地说，Eggsy回过神来，继续埋头对付谷歌翻译时脸有些微微地涨红了。

“呃…… _您爱人的……表链……是什么……_ （日语）”

“有什么事吗？”Harry突然出现在了Eggsy的旁边，整个世界又都不对劲了起来；Eggsy能 _闻得到_ Harry淡淡的古龙水味，几乎能感觉到他实在而安抚人心的体温在身边……没错。他神魂颠倒。

“美绪小姐正试图为她先生买一件衬衫，”Eggsy解释道，“但她没有他的尺寸，我也不是很懂他的偏好。我们正在试图说清楚。”

“啊，我知道了。”让Eggsy惊讶至极的是，Harry立刻与那位年轻女士用流利的日语展开了对话，她抬起目光，很明显是松了口气。她最后付款时，额外买了一件衬衫和一套袖扣，两人连珠炮似的日语仿佛是老友间的叙旧一样。

这。

 _实在是太_ 性感了。Eggsy从未意识到Harry还能比他本来的样子看上去 _更加_ 性感。很显然，世界行将毁灭啊。

Eggsy _干过_ 零活，所以整理钱箱和刷卡机十分顺利。可这实在是有点亦真亦幻，看着Harry把那位年轻女士送走，一直交谈直到他们走到门边，Harry温和地微笑，那位游客有时还会吃吃地笑出声。Harry走回柜台前时，Eggsy仍茫然地眨巴着眼睛。

“你到底对她说了什么？”Harry嘴角微微地上扬着， _被逗乐了_ ，有那么一瞬间Eggsy满怀希望地想，是不是Harry终于 _记起了_ 一切，是不是一切都回到了正轨。

“呃是这样的，她不太会英文，所以我想要不然谷歌翻译一下试试看？虽说我很有可能完全搞错了。天哪。你到底会说几种语言？”

“其实我也不知道，”Harry犹疑着，“我只是立刻就知道我会说日语。很有可能还能读呢。”

现实无情地尘埃落定，Eggsy要低下头才能掩藏起自己的失落。“哦。嗯。”他缓缓吸了口气。“所以，呃，你来这里做什么？”淡定，Eggsy，要淡定。

“我要和‘Arthur’见面，”Harry看了看表，“时间还早。”

“哦这样啊。好的。”Eggsy眨了眨眼，按了下按钮，让Marcus从里屋出来。“我带你进去。”

“除了……做你的工作以外，你还在这里干活？”跟着Eggsy走进里屋时，Harry小心地问道。

“不经常来，”Eggsy做了个鬼脸，“我十分确定我其实是在受罚。我说， _现在_ Roxy可是在 _布达佩斯_ 啊。但是我不在意。这总比停薪停职两个月，或者是Arthur本来要让我做的其他事情要强。我现在没攒多少钱，可能会有点困难。”Harry挑了挑眉毛，于是Eggsy辩驳道，“我不想让我妈还得工作，行不？在她经历了那些事之后。再找个活只干两个月也不难的。”

“啊，”Harry眨了眨眼，“当然了。”

“好的，我们到了，”Eggsy在圆桌会议室外说。Harry如此仔细地打量着他，令他有些不适。“嗯，我脸上有东西吗？”

“没有，没有。多谢了，”Harry说完顿了顿，“Eggsy。你什么时候下班？”

Harry是不是在……“嗯嗯，其实很快就好了。大概还有半个小时？”Eggsy努力不去显得太过充满希冀，他真的努力了，但或许失败了吧。Harry说不定是要约他出去。说不定。“w我得早点去吃饭，”Eggsy不情愿地答道，“晚上还有Kingsman的事。”

“如果你不介意有人陪的话，”Harry犹犹豫豫，“我们可以聊聊。”

Eggsy介意Harry陪他？在哪个宇宙会发生这种事？谢天谢地，Eggsy没把脑子里这句话说漏嘴，他点了点头，甚至保持了一定程度的镇静。“没问题。我会在店里等你。”

十分幸运的是，他在下班之前没来其他客人，Eggsy目测是一丁点都对他们认真不起来了。当Harry四十分钟后重新出现时，挑着眉毛轻快地说“一起吗？”时，Eggsy这一辈子都从未如此迅速地关过一家店。

他们去了一家很素雅的意大利餐厅，只有几步路的距离，在轮到Roxy挑选餐厅时她总是会选择那里，Harry盯着招牌看了很久，直到Eggsy问道“呃，如果你想去别的地方的话——”

“不用了。我觉得，”Harry顿了顿，“这地方就行。”

不仅是“就行”——事实上，服务员认识Harry，欢快地招呼着他“啊，Hart先生！”然后什么也没问就带他们到了窗边的两人桌。Harry看着菜单时把他的迷茫掩藏得很好，当那位服务员问Harry要不要“他常点的那些”的时候，Eggsy努力才咽下了给那友好的老先生一拳的冲动。

“对不起啊，”Eggsy说，他们已经点单完毕，菜单已经被收走了，“我没意识到。我是说。我经常和Roxy来这。我们基本上……我们一般在午饭时候来，估计是这样才从来没在这里看到过你。”

“没关系，”Harry说，尽管他在环顾整个餐厅时有些迷茫，好像是在仔细看一幅画似的，他的眼神掠过桌上整齐的白色桌布，不太复古的椅子有灰色的坐垫，外加红褐色的长毛绒地毯，家具的材质是桃花心木，格栅从地板架设至天花板，里面放满了红酒瓶子。仔细想想，这很他妈明显是Harry Hart会来的那种地方。笨Eggsy。

“那么，嗯，”最好让一切快点过去，而不是把希望端在心里，于是Eggsy鼓起勇气，“你想聊点什么？”

“Arthur想要让我还继续供职，职位是‘顾问’，”Harry说，Eggsy可没想到他的开场白会是这种话，“虽说我觉得这只是她让我退休并且能拿到钱的委婉方式而已。”

“嗯。好。”

“我说我会考虑一下的，”Harry看上去忧心忡忡，“我其实并不需要那些钱。”

“哦，”Eggsy的语气里透出藏不住的失落，Harry挑起眉毛时，Eggsy说，“嗯我的意思是说。看你的啦。在Kingsman也有你可以做的事情。”

“比如？”

现在Eggsy有点应付不了了。“可以管新职位候选人？客户？之类的，”Eggsy有些没底气地说，庆幸餐厅里的灯光十分黯淡，因为他似乎又脸红了。

“Arthur说了这些，而且还不止这些，”Harry说道，让Eggsy对他脑子不转的时候嘴里说的那些屁话感觉稍微好了一些，“但是我需要仔细考虑一下。这样很奇怪，走进一个地方，里面全是陌生人，但他们却认识你，对待你就想对待一个废人一样。”

“这还是在没深挖Kingsman本质的情况下，我猜，”Eggsy缓缓地说，“我无法想象这一切对你来说有多么诡异。”

“你也知道，但还是——”

“ _对不起_ ，好吗？对不起。”Eggsy激动地说。

“真的吗？”Harry反击道，而后两人之间充斥着令人坐立不安的寂静，直到前菜上来，他们点的是蒜蓉面包配沙拉。Eggsy喝的不是红酒而是白开水，但Harry在服务员为他倒上一指高的红酒后点了点头，然后把瓶子交给他，Harry嗅了嗅，转了转杯子，然后尝了一口。

“Merlin给了我看我以前录影的权限，”Harry说，这话让Eggsy差点被一大口蒜蓉面包噎着，“虽说我觉得我看到的不是全部。”

“有些片段估计可他妈的机密了，”Eggsy草率地说道。

“考虑到大多数录影的分级只有PG–13，我觉得它们肯定都被编辑过了。”

哦很好。没有教堂戏。“嗯。没错。”

“但我确实把你招进了Kingsman，”Harry继续道，拿起了他的那片面包，“而我觉得即使不知道具体情况，我也不会后悔这个决定的。你是个优秀的小伙子。其他的，”Harry说着，Eggsy盯着他，“我觉得《风月俏佳人》3什么的说得还是挺有道理的。”

“还没看过呢。”Eggsy茫然地说，十分疑惑Harry到底想说的是什么。

“人们永远都在互相利用，”Harry说，这是Eggsy第一次听到他说话不加前提，“我觉得我想说的是，当一个人年纪大到足以看透一些事情，就会倾向于在面对不幸时更加耐心，尤其是那些本来没有恶意的人……”Harry的声音渐渐弱了下去，很有可能是由于Eggsy看上去越来越疑惑了，“我接受你的道歉，Eggsy。”Harry干巴巴地说。

“哦！哦。太好了。”应该说点漂亮话的，Eggsy。他在意念中踢了自己一脚。

“并且我意识到我在……整个事情里也算是一个帮凶了吧。”

“其实，”Eggsy咳嗽了一下，“可以说是我那时候就没打算完全摊牌。”

蒜蓉面包被收走，接下来上的是主菜：Harry的是螃蟹扁形面，Eggsy的是对虾面饺。“从来都习惯不了这个，”Eggsy开吃的时候快活地说着，“吃这些高级货。”

Harry似乎欲言又止，最终说道：“Eggsy。如果你再……和Arthur之间起了什么冲突，需要帮忙的话——”

“我不想再跟她对着干了，她真特么 _可怕_ 啊，”Eggsy说，在完全理解Harry的意思后眨了眨眼睛。“呃谢谢。但是不用了。我是说。你已经为我做了好多了。我已经开始攒钱了，不管怎么说。我说不定是个傻孩子，但是也没 _那么_ 傻。”

“好的。”Harry语气圆滑，换了话题。

他们聊到了Eggsy在Kingsman的这几个月都做了些什么，他是如何与继父一刀两断 _外加_ 让他的妈妈拿到同母异父妹妹的完全监护权的。这着实很美好，Harry完整的注意力，是和缓而温暖的有力，正如Eggsy记忆中的一样。在甜点上来时他竟快要有些失望，而如果Eggsy之后没有安排，他估计会尽力放慢吃提拉米苏的速度，只为享受当下这一刻。

Harry买了单，尽管Eggsy想拿走单子，或者打算平摊费用。在走进夜晚清冷的空气中时，Harry漫不经心地来了一句：“你这周末都有什么事啊？”

“要见几个朋友，去南岸的滑雪公园，”Eggsy说，因为他可不是那种成为人生赢家就忘了大家的混蛋，可随后他便意识到了Harry询问背后可能的真正原因。“你有想法？”Eggsy补了一句，因为开个玩笑，如果某只狐狸精邀请的话，他 _也可以_ 是那种抛下朋友不管的混蛋。

“你去过剧院吗？”Harry问，继续解释道，“西区4？”

“……没有？”Eggsy皱起了鼻子。“是那种有人在舞台上穿着搞笑服装什么都唱的玩意？票价可不是个小数目呢！”

“事实上，”Harry淡淡地说，嘴角的弧度有些苦涩，“我觉得我现在的境地有个好处，就是我其实知道我喜不喜欢一场戏，但是我不记得那戏本身了。”

“可却还记得《风月俏佳人》？”

“记不太清了，但是足以理解我当时……说话的背景，也不是故意的。”Harry又犹豫了一下，“如果你不介意和我一起的话，《歌剧魅影》正在女王剧院上演。”

“那剧在我……出生之前就在演了吧？”Eggsy隐约记得他妈妈提过类似的事情。“我是说。可以啊。一起去吧。”他热情地答应着，因为即使整场都是用戏剧腔读他妈的 _电话本_ ，有Harry他也是会去的。

“我会安排一下票的事情然后告诉你，”Harry把手伸进口袋，“祝你今晚办事好运。”

“谢谢你陪我这顿饭，”Eggsy说，他 _懂_ 礼节。Harry回给他一个微笑。

“十分荣幸，Eggsy。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Skyfall在苏格兰高地拍了一部分~
>   2. [Piñata](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pi%C3%B1ata) 一种纸糊的容器，其内装满玩具与糖果，于节庆时悬挂起来让人用棍棒打击，被打破时玩具与糖果会掉落下来。这里指Eggsy被打得遍体鳞伤……
>   3. 风月俏佳人，即Pretty Woman。
>   4. 指伦敦西区，戏剧圣地。
> 



	12. Chapter 12

c.

Valentine _真的_ 很爱他在山里的基地。Roxy停了一下，给Eggsy在Snapchat发了张自拍，远处的身后是胸围的大钟山，山上盖满了雪。当她收到一张翻白眼的照片作为回复时，她窃喜地笑了笑，然后把手机塞回了羽绒服的口袋。她 _确实_ 感觉有点对不住Eggsy，可是工作归工作啊，而且Eggsy在 _卧底_ 呢。

不是所有Kingsman的工作都光鲜亮丽的：而一般情形下则正相反，有时Roxy会想Eggsy到底懂没懂Harry Hart那一屋子裱起来的报纸头版所代表的含义，没有一张上透露出一丁点关于前一天刚完成的伟大任务的讯息。此类事情是Kingsman特工们自豪感的通常来源：她的父亲也有这样一间屋子，她的祖父也是；Roxy也想在什么时候开始收集一下真正的Kingsman这唯一的纪念品。

当Roxy从最佳的观察点悄悄下山时，Katie又给她发了一张竖起大拇指的Snapchat，与此同时抱着她的阿拉斯加爱斯基摩犬。Roxy用大大的微笑作为回复，暗自想着但愿她不会在最后一关失败。当然，Roxy和Percival都没有告诉Katie最后一关的意义……但是。多愁善感在Kingsman可没有容身之地。

“快要碰到哨兵们了，”Nyn在她的耳朵里说，“你准备好了吗？”

“一如既往。”

如果这是部邦德电影，Roxy说不定现在已经坐着雪橇或者乘着降落伞到达基地了，而所有的感应器都会知觉她的存在。然而，Roxy所要进行的是明智的选择，用Kingsman部署的断路器关闭掉高处感应塔的功能，然后飞奔过怪石嶙峋的山坡，一路上Nyn在她的耳边小心地数着数。

Roxy靠在一个堵着老矿井的雪堆上时，Nyn数到了三十四，她的靴子在古旧的铁轨上打着滑。Valentine的这个基地建在一座旧铁矿上，这矿在奥地利拒绝开采金属后就废弃了。地雷悄无声息地把入口处堆积的石头震走，Roxy跨过去，轻盈地穿过碎石和砖块之间。

“这里的空气没问题，”Nyn在她眼镜切换到夜视模式时说。Roxy沿着先前人蜿蜒的足迹向里走，路过积了灰尘的支柱和支架，那上面还挂着灯的残骸。她拿出勃朗宁，装上子弹，枪口冲着地面，继续悄悄向前走着，密切注意是否有陷阱。

Valentine的基地严格来说在好几百英尺深的地方，然而从康威尔的服务器上所找到的计划判断，这个基地是另外挖的，而非运用已有的矿坑结构，这更像他的主掩体/基地。这个行动基地更老，起码是十年前建的了，那时候Valentine还没有构思出他那大屠杀的计划。要不是因为a)Roxy回伦敦路过这个地方，以及b)Bedivere一个朋友在BVT舰队的朋友不经意间提到有本地人目击几架货运飞机最近非过这里，并且似乎有去无回的话，Kingsman八成会忽略这里的。

“知道吗，”Nyn说，Roxy在走廊的一个岔路口略略犹豫了下，“那些货运飞机上估计只有召回的旧货。”

“一天四架飞机，只是运货而已？”

“是啊。大规模召回之后就有好戏看了，对吧？”

“所以要扔到 _奥地利_ 去？”

“要扔到他的第一个小破基地，说不定，”Nyn说，听上去却也并没什么兴趣。“我是说，这确实很他妈奇怪。但是我感觉我们要找的是 _往_ 伦敦去的破玩意，而不是从伦敦往外运的。”

“这是在我们假设伦敦是行动目标的情况下。”

“没错。如果是我的话，我会弄出很多花边来让那些Kingsman特工在细枝末节上纠缠，然后在另个地铁里放毒气。比如纽约什么的。”

Roxy默默感激众神让Nyn被Merlin而不是Valentine从MI6的总部挑了出来。

“纽约可不适合这复仇计划啊。Jason Phillips想要的复仇对象是Kingsman。Kingsman可不在纽约。”

“也不在地铁里。”Nyn指出。“我的方案是。在纽约放毒气。然后归罪于Kingsman，或者把咱描绘成导致这一切的大坏蛋，弄得很多人成了植物怪，首相关闭Kingsman，我们都变成了穷凶极恶的失业人员——”

“……Nyn。你这人真可怕。”

“我知道。很可能就是因此，Merlin才一直给我这么多钱。”

“找Phillips的进度怎么样了？”Roxy问道，她爬上了一架古老而锈迹斑斑的梯子，每一步都小心地抓稳，勃朗宁现在被收了起来。

“还没有消息。他还没回城，据Galahad所知。这人估计终于意识到自己为什么被分去当保安了，”Nyn无精打采地说，“在这种服务人员都长期任职的大楼里？他们 _什么_ 八卦都知道。”

“Merlin应该一开始就把这告诉Galahad的。”

“告诉他干嘛？”Nyn吃吃笑了起来，“我觉得Galahad这角色该少点光鲜了。男孩子们得认真对待自己的工作了，虽说，”Nyn心不在焉地说，“Merlin告诉我除了你爹意外，其他男孩子都得花上 _好几年_ 才能踏实下来。”

“真的？包括Harry Hart？”服务人员并不是知道“八卦”的唯一人选。

“也包括他。他们 _所有人_ 的事情Merlin都有得可讲，”Nyn欢快地说。“关于Harry Hart的那些破事。”

“这可都是机密，Nyneve。”Merlin的声音切进了Roxy的耳中。她暗自微笑着，爬上了另外一层，和下面的那一层一样黑暗与尘土飞扬。

“嘿，我们Merlin部的熬夜 _总得_ 熬出点乐趣吧，”Nyn说是这么说，却还是笑着的。“好了好了，你开始进入居住区了。看到你右边那个……对，再往右边一点……对，那里？”

“那里有什么？”

“给那来点亮。”

Roxy正好奇地看着角落里的一个小办公室，锈了的金属门开着。里面是个古旧的长方体电脑机箱，主板大而积满了灰。桌子上有个半打开的本子，和一个旧马克杯。

“有点像《玩具熊的五夜后宫》里的办公室啊不是吗？”Nyn窃笑着问道，Roxy听到Merlin在努力抑制自己不要情绪激动。“对不起啊妞儿。继续往前。只是想看一眼那在我系统里什么样。”

“那是什么？”Roxy关掉了她的口袋灯，开始穿过长长的通道，走到兴许是个旧岩洞里，然后站起了身。

那岩洞里成排的双层床锈迹斑斑，估计是给矿工们用来休憩的。另一边是桌子，兴许也是休息之用。这矿坑离与其最近的城镇 _确实_ 有些远：也许这些矿工们有时睡在这里而不是在一天的工作结束后回到家去。Roxy再无法想象比这更让人幽闭恐惧的存在了。

“呃，那是个游戏。《玩具熊的五夜后宫》，”Nyn在Roxy的沉默中解释道。“很流行的恐怖游戏。头儿玩了一下就把自己吓着了。我们已经嘲笑他好几个 _星期_ 了。”

“设定在矿坑里？”

“不呢。是在一家比萨店的夜里。”

“所以这很……吓人吗？”有时候，Roxy永远不会理解人们的想法。

“突然跳出来的东西会很吓人的。尤其是在黑暗里。我是说。 _你现在_ 可就一个人在摸黑啊。在个巨大的废弃设施里。也没个灯。”

“我还有……两支勃朗宁，一个手榴弹，袖扣电击枪，鞋里藏着有毒的刀，两把刀，和一支带镇静剂的钢笔。”Roxy指出。“还有你们。”

“噢。你真是太好了。”

“要感谢真正干活的人。”Roxy说，因为Merlin的职位在Kingsman建设时就业已存在，以及她那严肃的祖父给她父亲唯一留下的建议就是“一定不能惹了Merlin”。

考虑到严格来说，Merlin不对那些人脑袋里的芯片进行操作的话，Eggsy也不可能拯救世界了。Roxy懂得这是个好建议。“这比起比萨店来说，更像是《古墓丽影》了。”她提出。

“姑娘，你可比Lara Croft3强多了。”Nyn信心满满地说。“你到底为什么会看过《古墓丽影》啊？没觉得这会是你的菜。”

“Kingsman招新训练课的电影之夜。”Roxy没好气地解释道。“很快就只剩我一个女孩子了。而且轮到男孩子们选的时候，他们喜欢看的总是那些类型的电影。”

“啊哈。那你选了什么？”

“《贱女孩》4，”Roxy承认道，“尽管我本来只是想跟他们开开玩笑的，但效果还不赖：Eggsy其他好几个人看得 _可_ 认真了。第二次我选了《电子情书》和《桃色交易》5。在那之后，我觉得男孩子们就有点入门了。《古墓丽影》其实也没那么糟糕。比起他们选的 _其他_ 东西来讲。”

“节哀。这听上去像是在男生联谊会里住了好几个月。”

“差不多，”Roxy说，虽然她脸上是笑着的。虽说某些Lancelot的候选者十分恼人，她也不会用在“世界上最危险的工作面试”中所度过的时光去换取任何事情。

d.

虽说刚接收了不少货运飞机，Valentine这个奥地利的老基地看上去却好像是要被关闭了似的。Roxy刚钻进的服务层十分阴暗，连应急照明都不工作了。某些地方的水深及脚踝，乃是年久失修的水管泄漏所导致。矿区通道的味道仅是古老的土地与腐烂的木头，而服务层闻起来则是体味，死水，铁锈与发霉的空气混合在一起。

“空气没问题，”Nyn低声说道，Roxy掸了掸身上的灰尘；通往老矿坑的通道是用砖块草草搭建起来的——她用刀柄敲了几下，就让砖墙上多了个洞。

把刀归至小腿上的皮质刀鞘中后，Roxy警惕地左右看了看，而后极其小心地踏在了充满锈斑的水洼旁，等待着指示。

“左边，”Nyn顿了顿之后说道。Roxy悄无声息地走过狭长的廊道，仅在看到了墙上的一个匣子时才稍微停上了那么一会。夜视模式也看不清它的样子，Roxy便拿出了手电筒，微弱的光线在岩壁上跃动。

那是个电闸，透过布满灰尘的玻璃可以看出，里面的开关仍然都拨在“开”的位置。Roxy撅起了嘴，把手电筒关上后收起来。她瞄了一眼左边岩壁上的管道，然后大喘了口气，因为那些管子每根都和她的大腿一样粗。她的手为了安全感抓紧了勃朗宁。

“他们断电了有一段时间了，”Nyn的声音轻了起来。“我有一种不详的预感。要让我和Merlin换一下吗？”

“我不觉得有什么这样做的必要，”Roxy压低了声音，她对自己每一次呼吸的声音都听得太清，她的喘息轻柔而克制；她惧怕着那最让人幽闭恐惧的情况，也就是所有的石头全部落下来砸在她的身上。

那一刻终究过去，她站起身继续向前。Roxy花了十五分钟才穿过墙上全是管子的廊道，相信Nyn给她选的路线，直到她走到了一个状似电梯井的地方前……那里还躺着一具尸体。

Nyn屏了一口气，随后缓缓呼出。“没有生命迹象了。”

Roxy点了点头，再一次打亮了她的手电筒。

她在Lancelot的试用期亲眼见过死亡，几个月后又亲自面对，但面前这具尸体却尤其让她感到不安。她无法随意说出这是个男人还是女人，但这人还穿着黄色的放射服，面罩上溅得全是血。尸体的右手毫无生气地张开着，几英寸外躺着一把手枪。

“从枪支残留和血液溅射看来，他是自杀的。”Nyn快速地说道，Roxy从未如此庆幸Nyn是多么不易对此类情形产生反感。“戴上手套把那帽子摘掉吧，可以吗？”

Roxy用嘴叼着手电，把多用途手套从西服的右侧内袋中拿出来戴上，然后把那人防护服的头盔取了下来，扑面而来的臭气让她皱起了眉头。尸骨主人的脑浆溅得头盔里和衣服的领子上到处都是，面孔的完好部分定格在恐惧的神情上。她尽力避免着深呼吸。

“非常好，”Nyn若有所思地说，“估计这大概也就是一天之前的事。”

“大概也就是看不到货运飞机了的时候。”

“没错，这可真是意料之外的结局。你应该看看右边那些柜子里有没有多余的防护服。”

“孢子？”Roxy问道。她在去苏格兰的路上看过了Eggsy在康威尔的实验室里拍下的画面。

“希望没有。但是，”Nyn来了精神，“也许这些傻逼碰上了点意外呢。我管这叫报应，自找的。”

柜子里确实有一套多余的防护服，虽说大了至少两号，穿起来实在是很尴尬 _且_ 热。但Roxy把袖子套在Kingsman那弱不禁风的手套上，以防万一把手电筒系在腰部左侧时，立刻感觉好了很多。

试图撬开门却失败了以后，Nyn最终还是让她从满是管子的廊道绕了一圈，从一个有逃生楼梯的边门上了去。Roxy穿着这身新衣服，感觉是在是太笨重、发出的声音太他妈的大了，与此同时她的头发已经开始粘在了头皮上。虽说如此，她在努力悄悄爬上狭窄的楼梯时还是保持着稳定的慢节奏呼吸。Roxy把她看到的第一扇门尽可能轻地推开。

红外探测仪检测到斑驳的奇怪热信号，四处散布的面积好像要大过充满管道的那间屋子似的。“工程部，”Nyn在她耳边低声说，“这些读数他妈的是什么？”

“人，”Merlin的声音吓得Roxy差点一激灵。“我的 _老天爷_ 。全都是 _人_ 。”

Roxy想起了那些植物。最后一个全是叶子的柱子。她盯着那些热信号，被吓呆在那里，Nyn紧张地说道：“原地待命。”

“难得一见啊，”Arthur的声音切进来时，干脆利落的语气一如往常。“我可以为这设施不是那个计划里实验室的一部分呢。”

“我也是这么以为的。”Merlin表示同意。“这更像是个库存基地。一个运输点。”

“也许那些飞机只是完成本来的任务，”Nyn提出，“然后Phillips决定要在通风道里试验一下他的孢子 _以及_ 把目击者全都干掉。也许电梯那哥们自杀是因为愧疚呢说不定？听上去很符合逻辑。”

“不幸的是，”Arthur干巴巴地说，“这确实很符合逻辑。以及我要确切知道是什么传播媒介让孢子进入通风系统的。说不定 _还有_ 一些能够支持Nyneve杰伦的证据。与此同时，我会提醒Bedivere在BVT的间接联络人。”

Roxy坚忍不屈地找了一个小时，才找到所谓的“传播媒介”——一系列已经空了的灭火器，在主通风道旁排成一排。偌大的机库层中有大量货运飞机——但不足以证实目击者所说的，飞机只进不出。有些旧飞机仍然开着门，Roxy随便找了一个仔细一看，里面全是灭火器的外壳。她的手电筒照到的空气中许多四处飘着的、活跃而致命的金色微粒。

货运飞机旁有更多的尸体：机库工作人员，飞行员等等。他们都还在自己倒下的地方，只有植物才能佐证他们曾经的存在。有那么一瞬间，Roxy想到这些植物是在黑暗之中长得如此枝叶繁茂，令她不由得打了个冷战。不过当然了。这些植物还在蚕食它们的宿主呢。

“要我说这些孢子花了一天就长成这样了。要么是生长速度有所加快，要么我们在康威尔看到的三个样品都，啊，是在当天‘种上’的，只过去了几个小时而已。”Merlin在稍远处说着，语气里仍然满是震惊。“我的天哪。”

“看看飞机上的标志。”Nyn说。“ _快运网络_ 。这不是Phillips或者……”传来打字的声音，“Valentine的子公司。我们从服务器上截获的那部分内容之中也没有提到这个公司。”

“查一下航班名录，”Arthur打断了他们，“我需要知道空中任何一架飞机的位置。”

“明白。”更多的打字声，然后Merlin说道：“啊操。几个小时之前有一架飞机降落在了希斯罗6。”

“派Percival去阻截。以及给我接Galahad的线路。他的任务有变。我 _今晚_ 就要拿到Phillips服务器上的信息。我们 _必须_ 找到Jason Phillips。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Grossglockner 大钟山，阿尔卑斯山脉的奥地利境内最高峰。
>   2. BVT水面舰队（BVT Surface Fleet），现在叫BAE Systems Maritime – Naval Ships，一个BAE公司的舰队。以前由BAE Systems Surface Fleet Solutions和VT Shipbuilding共同成立。
>   3. Lara Croft，《古墓丽影》女主角。
>   4. 《贱女孩》(Mean Girls)，林赛·罗韩主演电影。
>   5. 《电子情书》(You’ve got Mail)和《桃色交易》(The Proposal)，均为爱情电影。
>   6. London Heathrow Int’l Airport 伦敦希斯罗国际机场。
> 



End file.
